A DEAL
by daikota-akira
Summary: Sebuah kesepakatan gila antara Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy yang membuat hidup keduanya berubah.
1. Chapter 1

**author note:** Hi, this is my first ever story that i posted on internet huehehehe. i have a lots of story that i made in this 3 years after i joined , as a casual reader, i never think about to publish some story. in february, i'll be 18. so i think about this all night before i go to sleep: is it the time to be confident for whatever i made? what i love? i think this is the time. so this is my imagination, my story. my first ever story that i posted on internet. hope you'll enjoy it, dear readers. (i hope someone will read this story tho)

 **A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter one**

"Granger?"

Kepala berhiaskan rambut blonde emas yang dulunya ikal tak karuan dan tak terawat itu menoleh, merasa marga nya terpanggil oleh suara yang cukup familiar tertangkap telinganya sebelum ia menegak gelas berisi vodka nya yang ketiga kali. Gadis itu memicing, tak percaya akan pengelihatannya sendiri. Ia belum cukup mabuk hanya dengan tiga gelas vodka yang tadi ia minum untuk berhalusinasi bukan?

"Malfoy?"

Lelaki bersurai putih platina, badan tinggi tegap, dengan seringai yang masih sama terpampang diwajahnya. Draco Malfoy menyeringai sembari menempatkan posisi duduk disamping Hermione. "Hai, darah lumpur. Kejutan yang menyenangkan, bukan?"ujar Malfoy. Hermione tertawa hambar. Lelaki angkuh itu masih sama seperti dulu. Angkuh, tidak tahu diri, menganggap rendah orang lain, dan menyebalkan.

Hermione menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya itu lebih intens. Kaus hitam yang dilapisi jas dan celana senada, rambut klimis tertata rapi, dengan bahu mereka yang berjarak sejengkal, Hermione bisa mencium parfum lelaki itu, aroma mint. Khas sekali gaya angkuh Draco Lucius Malfoy. Masih sama, seperti terakhir kali Hermione berjumpa dengan nya di acara perpisahan Hogwarts angkatan mereka yang ke 198, 10 tahun lalu dan sejak saat itu Hermione hanya mendengar desas-desus bahwa lelaki itu mengasingkan diri dari dunia sihir, dan berdalih hidup di dunia para Muggle. Draco Malfoy disebut-sebut sebagai pebisnis miliyarder di dunia muggles ini. Kekayaannya, konon tak akan habis. well, Malfoy memang sudah kaya raya sejak ia lahir. Hermione juga sering mendengar nama perusahaannya di media. Lelaki ini masih terlihat sama, namun raut wajah nya yang menunjukan kedewasaan tidak dapat ditutupi. Mereka bertemu wajah lagi setelah hampir 10 tahun, merupakan kejutan bagi mereka berdua.

Yang berbeda hanya potongan rambutnya dan lelaki itu terlihat sedikit kurus, nampak dari rahangnya yang membentuk tulang tegasnya tanpa adanya daging. Selebihnya ia masih sama, lelaki itu terlihat baik dan bahagia. Tetapi tak berarti Hermione merasa senang menjumpainya disaat seperti ini.

"Kau mengejek ku darah lumpur, tetapi kau sendiri berada di diskotik para Muggle."kata Hermione datar. Malfoy hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Minuman mereka tidak buruk."katanya kemudian meneguk cairan bening.

"Kau sendiri mengapa disini?"tanya Malfoy melirik gadis yang terlihat berantakan dan frustasi disampingnya. "Apa pedulimu?"sahut gadis itu lagi-lagi menegak vodka nya yang entah sudah keberapa. Malfoy menyeringai melihat sikap cuek dan dingin yang sedari dulu gadis itu lontarkan padanya, bahkan sejak mereka bertatap pandang pertama kali pada usia mereka 10 tahun, gadis itu selalu memberikannya sarat dingin.

Hermione Jean Granger. Penampilannya sungguh mengejutkan saat pertama kali Malfoy menangkap samar-samar sosok gadis yang dulu menjadi partnernya sebagai ketua murid sewaktu di Hogwarts di barisan kursi bar dan sedang menegak minuman beralkohol. Penampilan Hermione yang dulu dengan rambut keemasannya yang tak teratur seperti sarang lebah yang selalu mengenakan pakaian alakadarnya dan rata-rata kebesaran, itu kini berubah menjadi rambut keemasan yang didominasi blonde dan rambut itu tidak lah ikal berantakan dan kini bertransformasi menjadi lurus, garis bawahi LURUS.

Lurus licin sebahu, poni nya yang dulu rata se-alis berciri khas sekali murid cemerlang dari Gryffindor yang hampir selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dan selalu menjadi pesaingnya dalam hal apapun telah hilang dengan poninya yang sama panjang dengan rambutnya. Wajahnya dipoles mengenakan make up tipis, dan tubuhnya terbalut tight dress tanpa lengan diatas paha. Membuat tubuhnya terbentuk jelas, membuat lelaki normal manapun pasti akan meliriknya. Menakjubkan. Perubahan gadis yang identik dengan prestasi serta kutu buku itu tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang sempurna.

Malfoy melirik wajah pucat itu sekilas. Lelah, stress, frustasi, dan tampang seperti ingin bunuh diri, Malfoy menyimpulkan itu dari lingkaran hitam mata pandanya, ditambah matanya yang sembab, serta bagaimana cara gadis itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, apalagi dengan 7 gelas kosong sisa minuman beralkoholnya. Lengkap. Gadis itu sedang kacau.

Malfoy sendiri tidak terlalu mengetahui tentang kabar Hermione, secara sejak mereka dikelas satu Hogwarts, baik Malfoy maupun Granger telah mengibarkan bendera perang yang diawali dengan Malfoy menghina Hermione sebagai darah lumpur yang menjijikan. Yang artinya mereka tidak pernah sama sekali berteman jadi, mereka tidak peduli satu sama lain. Namun sialnya, saat Voldemort berhasil dijatuhkan dan Hogwarts kembali direnovasi, mereka menginjak tahun ke tujuh dan mereka terpilih sebagai ketua murid Hogwarts. Yang harus bekerja sama dalam hal apapun juga. Dan berada dalam satu asrama bersama, 10 tahun silam.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Granger."komentar Malfoy. Hermione mendesis, "Aku juga tahu, bodoh.". Malfoy terkekeh. "Jadi kau kemari untuk menghilangkan kekacauan mu?"tanya lelaki pemilik darah Slytherin yang mendarah daging. Hermione mengangguk singkat.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di diskotik malam seperti ini?"tanya Hermione, sebenarnya Hermione juga tahu bahwa lelaki angkuh itu menyukai pesta. Malfoy terkekeh "Mencari wanita?"jawabnya singkat tapi mampu membuat Hermione mendecih jijik.

Malfoy berujar dalam hati, tiba-tiba diotaknya terdapat ide gila untuk membantu si pemilik darah lumpur itu. Kemudian ia memesan satu botol Whiskey beralkohol tinggi beserta dua gelas kosong kepada bartender. Menunangkannya pada dua gelas berukuran mini tersebut "Granger,"

Malfoy menaruh gelas kecil berisi Whiskey dihadapan Hermione, Hermione melirik gelas itu sanksi, "Aku memang berniat mabuk, tapi tidak bersamamu."katanya kemudian. "Ah, aku lupa, bahwa kau tidak kuat dengan Whiskey."pancing Malfoy hati-hati. Hermione mendengus kemudian menenggak habis Whiskey itu kemudian ia menggeleng kuat dengan matanya yang terpejam, alkoholnya terasa sangat kuat sampai kepalanya terasa diawang-awang. "Kata siapa?"tantang Hermione berusaha sadar.

"Kau lupa? Waktu itu kau sampai muntah-muntah diacara perpisahan Hogwart karna hanya meneguk segelas Whiskey."goda Malfoy menuangkan kembali Whiskeynya. "Omong kosong."sambarnya.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, kita partner waktu di kelas ke tujuh?"

"Masa-masa terburuk dalam hidupku."jawab Hermione singkat. Gadis sialan. "Jadi yang di media itu benar? Kau adalah Draco Malfoy yang _itu?_ "tanya Hermione. Draco menyeringai "Aku tetap dan selalu menjadi Draco Malfoy, Granger, yang tampan dan kaya raya, tentu saja"

Hermione tertawa, lagi-lagi hambar. "Keturunan darah murni seperti mu kenapa sudi menginjakan kaki di dunia kami."cemoh Hermione. Malfoy kembali menyodorkan segelas Whiskey. Lelaki itu ingin melihat seberapa kuat yang artinya seberapa sering gadis itu minum. Hermione menenggaknya lagi.

"Kasta Pure-blood, Half-blood dan muggle telah dihapuskan sejak rezim voldemort jatuh."kata Malfoy ikut menenggak Whiskeynya. Hermione tidak menjawab.

"Aku penasaran, mengapa kau menetap disini? Dan mengembangkan bisnis mu di dunia muggles?"kali ini Malfoy bertanya. Hermione mengerjapkan mata. "Jadi kau mulai tertarik dengan ku?"kekehnya. Hermione menghela nafas panjang.

"Kukira kau juga menyadarinya, Granger, didunia sihir sudah tidak ada lagi masa depan. Untuk ku sendiri, dan nampaknya berlaku juga untuk mu, bukan?" Dalam hati, Hermione menyetujui hal itu.

Kali ini mereka terdiam diantara dentuman musik muggle yang memekak kan telinga, disusul puluhan para muggle yang turun ke lantai dansa dan berjoged dengan heboh. Mereka berdua memperhatikan, hingga akhirnya Hermione bersuara. "Nah. Aku tidak beminat menghabiskan waktu disini untuk berbincang denganmu."kata Hermione menenggak langsung Whiskey yang masih di dalam botol itu sampai habis sebelum benar-benar terjun ke tengah lantai dansa. Malfoy mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan seorang Granger kutu buku itu menyukai pesta riuh macam ini? Detik berikutnya, Malfoy mengikuti langkah kaki Hermione.

Ditengah sana, Malfoy menangkap tubuh mungil Hermione berdansa heboh dan dikelilingi sekitar 5 orang lelaki yang berusaha mendapat kesempatan untuk meraba bagian tubuh Hermione.

 _Oh sial, dia mabuk berat._

Malfoy segera menyusup masuk ke lingkaran itu dan menarik lengan Hermione dengan cepat sebelum lelaki berbadan tegap itu mencumbu leher jenjang Hermione, sial. Malfoy merasa bersalah sekarang telah membuat mabuk berat Hermione.

"Kita kembali kebartender!"seru Malfoy berusaha melawan dentuman musik yang biasa sangat ia sukai itu. Hermione mengangkat bahu tak acuh, kemudian ia tertawa keras. Tiba-tiba, Hermione melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Malfoy, dan mulai berjoged riuh. Malfoy terkejut. Ia sudah biasa berdansa dengan seorang perempuan yang bahkan lebih cantik dari si kutu buku ini. Tetapi yang membuat kaget adalah ia sekarang malah berdansa dengan musuh bebuyutannya sendiri di masa sekolah.

Malfoy merasa agak canggung saat ia sedekat ini dengan darah lumpur, nyaris tanpa jarak. Seakan sudah tidak ada lagi oksigen dan akal yang tersisa, Melihat Hermione yang telah menubruk tiga orang secara berturut-turut dan menghardiknya tidak jelas, Malfoy menarik paksa lengan Hermione yang telah berdansa dengan nya selama satu jam.

"Eh? Kenapa kita keluar dari lantai dansa?"tanya Hermione polos setelah mereka duduk kembali di deretan kursi bartender.

" _Ron, apa kita harus berakhir seperti ini?"_ _tanya Hermione_

" _Tidak. Jelas tidak."jawab Ronald Wiliam Weasley tegas._

" _Kenapa?_ _"pintanya sekali lagi._

" _Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak_ _bisa_ _berhubungan jarak jauh seperti ini, apalagi kau yang menolak keras kembali ke dunia sihir dan memilih untuk menetap di duniamu."kata Ron sambil mengepalkan tangan._

" _Aku hanya meminta pengertian mu, Ron. Kau tahu aku butuh waktu untuk kembali di dunia sihir, aku harus memikirkan orang tuaku juga. Hidupku bukan hanya untukmu,"ujar Hermione_ _berusaha untuk sabar yang kesekian kalinya_ _. Bertahan untuk tidak berteriak karena pertengkaran mereka yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Tapi Ron amat tegas. Hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini tidak jelas karna jarangnya komunikasi diantara mereka yang berbeda dunia sebab Hermione memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan dirumah ayahnya, Dunia Muggle. Dan Ron_ _tidak mensupport_ _itu. Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa ia ditempatkan disuatu kondisi dimana ia dihadapkan harus memilih antara Ron atau kedua orangtuanya. Mengapa Ron tidak pernah bisa dewasa? Mengapa sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya ini begitu egois? Mengapa Ron begitu marah akan setiap hal kecil yang ia lakukan?_

 _Entah karna apakah ia memang benar-benar membenci dunia Muggle atau Ron cemburu bahwa Hermione lebih mementingkan ayahnya dibanding dirinya._

" _Maafkan aku, Hermione. Mungkin ini sudah jalan yang terbaik bagi kita. Kau dengan dunia mu, dan aku dengan duniaku. See you on the other side, Mione."_

"Kau sudah bangun?"ujar suatu suara disampingnya tanpa menoleh dan tetap fokus pada bukunya. Hermione mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya terasa pusing dan ia merasa akan muntah sekarang juga, ia menoleh mendapati Malfoy kini menatapnya datar tanpa atasan. Hermione terkesiap. Ia mengintip badannya dibalik selimut tipis. Baju jersey lengkap dengan celana tidur, gaun nya tergeletak dilantai. Tidak perlu dijelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Malfoy ferret semalam, bukan? karena jelas-jelas ia telah memakai baju lain, gaunnya tergeletak diatas lantai, dan Malfoy sialan _half naked_ di sampingnya. Hermione sudah tidak mau berpikir apa-apa lagi, ia gemetar kemudian berseru:

"Kau... Bajingan!"

 **to be continued**

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n** :Hello, this is chapter two. Jadi kemarin rencananya aku mau post chapter 2, cuman karena belum ngerti sistem update chapter FF ini gimana huehehe, jadi nya baru ngerti sekarang dan tertunda sampai hari ini. so, chapter two is here! i hope you'll enjoy. sorry kalau agak aneh. im still learning hehe.

 **A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter two**

"Kau... Bajingan!"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu, keningnya berkerut tidak mengerti. "Apa?" Sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanan pucat seperti vampir milik Malfoy.

Malfoy mengerang dalam otaknya sudah tersusun sederet kata makian, kemudian ia menoleh menatap Hermione. Dan jantung nya serasa akan berhenti saat itu juga melihat air muka Hermione. Sedih, marah, putus asa, frustasi, dan stress. Gadis itu sejak semalam sudah kacau, dan kini Hermione terlihat benar-benar hancur.

"Kau brengsek!"jerit Hermione, bangkit dari duduknya melempari Malfoy dengan beragam benda. Malfoy merenyit merasakan panasnya tamparan yang mendarat cantik membentuk telapak tangan berwarna merah muda di pipi pucatnya. Malfoy menatapnya tak mengerti, berdecak kecil seraya menghindari lemparan yang lihai tersebut. Ternyata, selain lihai dalam belajar, si Golden Gryffindor ini lihai dalam melempar barang. Oke, Malfoy akan mengingat hal ini. Ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan menghampiri Hermione yang berdiri terlihat gusar. Memegang bahunya dengan maksud membantu, tetapi Hermione terlalu kesal untuk sekedar menerima uluran bantuan. Ia langsung menepis dan memberontak memukuli Malfoy.

"Jangan dekati aku, brengsek!"suaranya melengking saking kesalnya, Hermione memberontak hebat tidak mau disentuh oleh Draco Malfoy, "Dasar kau, bodoh."umpat Malfoy menahan sakit. Dan Hermione merasa perutnya dikocok, dan sesuatu terasa naik dari perut nya hingga Hermione muntah hebat. Dikarpet hotel itu, dan ya tentu saja si Malfoy sialan itu harus terkena muntahannya. Sedikit terbesit rasa puas dalam hatinya, saat didengarnya suara Malfoy mengerang kesal, "Shit, Granger!" Kerja bagus, Hermione, kau memang lihai memuntahkan si Malfoy itu. Muntahkan lebih banyak, Hermione! Biar si Ferret itu tahu rasa!

Hermione menatap tak percaya dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin besar hotel ini. Ia memang terlihat kacau dan jelek, persetan dengan itu, ia tidak mau mempercayai atau sekedar mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ingin menangis, tapi tidak di depan Malfoy, itu akan membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan dan ia hanya ingin terlihat tangguh-mungkinkah? Sederet kalimat barusan membuat Hermione bertanya-tanya sendiri. Oke, ini memang terasa menyedihkan. Selama 29 tahun ia menjaga diri sebaik mungkin, bahkan tidak dengan Ron. Tidak menyangka pengalaman sex pertamanya terasa sangat naas dan justru dengan si berang-berang, parahnya Hermione tidak bisa mengingat apa pun bagaimana rasanya. Sial. Sial. Sial. Persetan dengan alkohol, ia bersumpah tidak akan meminum minuman haram itu lagi. Kecewa kah dia? Tidak tahu. Hermione merasa lebih kasihan pada nasibnya yang tidak beruntung ini.

"Granger."kata Malfoy pelan. "Kau akan kuantar pulang,"lanjutnya. Hermione terdiam, ia memang ingin minggat dari sini, semakin cepat ia pulang, lebih baik rasanya. Semakin cepat tidak melihat wajah Malfoy, semakin baik sebelum ia menampar wajah seputih vampir itu dengan high heelsnya yang terletak entah dimana Hermione sendiri tidak tahu.

"Jadi ini rumah Muggle mu?"tanya Malfoy memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan luas. Hermione mengangkat bahunya.

"Kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi, Granger."kata Draco, dengan seringaiannya yang khas itu.

Hermione mendecih. "Kalau iyapun, rasanya kau harus membayar ku, dengan sederet komplek hotel mu saja rasanya tak akan pantas."

Dengan kalimat barusan, Hermione membuka pintu tanpa menoleh ataupun mengucapkan terimakasih saja rasanya tidak sudi, wanita itu melangkah cepat sebelum benar-benar hilang dibalik pintu kayu rumahnya, dengan nafas yang memburu saking cepatnya ia melangkah. Sementara itu, di seberang sana, sang Pangeran Slytherin menghabiskan waktunya didalam mobil, membiarkan dirinya ikut terbuai dalam suasana aneh, dibalik lipatan kemejanya yang mendarat di belakang kemudi, Malfoy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah mengerang kecil sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Sial, dia manis."

000

Senyum Hermione langsung mengembang seketika begitu melihat surai merah menyala itu membuat lonceng dipintu café berbunyi dan terbuka hingga sosok itu memasuki café yang sering ia singgahi bersama pemilik marga Weasley itu. "Hai, Gin."sapa Hermione. Hermione tidak tahu, ia tidak sempat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Ginny Weasley karna melihat wajah Hermione yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Mione? Kau kah ini?"ejek Ginny sambil tertawa pelan, Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, "Lantas, kau pikir aku ini siapa? Dolores Umbridge?" Mereka tertawa bersama sembari cipika-cipiki. "Kau terlihat-"Ginny bingung kata sifat apa yang tepat untuk Hermione. Bahagia? Pasti. Tapi, perubahannya sangat drastis, Hermione terlihat bersinar-dalam artian yang baik. Wajahnya seolah bercahaya, matanya berbinar, senyumnya merekah, tubuhnya terlihat berisi. Oh, syukurlah Hermione tidak melakukan diet aneh-aneh lagi. Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka tidak bertegur sapa karna sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, Ginny Weasley yang sekarang bekerja di Kementrian Sihir itu terlampau sibuk hingga tak punya waktu lagi untuk mengunjungi Hermione yang berbeda dunia dengan nya, Dunia Sihir. Sama halnya dengan Hermione, meskipun Hermione tidak lagi hidup dan berurusan dengan dunia yang dahulu ia cintai itu, Hermione kini cukup bahagia didunia asalnya, bersama ibu dan ayahnya, menggeluti pekerjaan yang sekarang cukup sukses dan ia gemari.

Sejak rezim voldemort jatuh, Hermione memutuskan untuk benar-benar menghilangkan dunia sihir dari hidupnya dan menganggapnya sebagai masa lalu belaka, awalnya hal itu ditentang oleh Keluarga Weasley, para sahabat maupun pihak Hogwarts dan pihak Kementrian sihir, dikarenakan dia menyandang gelar sebagai salah satu penyihir tercemerlang pada masanya, tapi Hermione tetap kukuh pendiran. Ia akan meninggalkan segalanya demi orang tuanya. Ia tidak bisa, berpura-pura seperti anak tanpa orang tua yang sering kali ia hapus ingatannya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi. Orangtuanya adalah segala nya bagi Hermione, mereka lebih penting dari karier, cita-cita maupun kehidupannya, bahkan kehidupan cintanya bersama Ron. Meski awalnya, mereka selalu berhubungan dengan sangat baik dan saling mendukung satu sama lain dengan koneksi jarak jauh dan terkadang Ron selalu mengunjunginya tiap bulan membuat hubungan mereka tetap hangat.

Padahal Ron sendiri tidak menyukai dunia Muggle, tetapi ia berusaha mencintai dunia kekasihnya, demi Hermione. Itu lah yang Hermione pikirkan selama 7 tahun mereka berkencan dan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. But, like a wise man said. Hubungan jarak jauh tidak akan berhasil. Dua tahun belakangan sewaktu mereka masih bersama, mereka mulai jarang sekali bertemu, jangankan bertemu komunikasi saja sudah jarang.

Mereka berdua awalnya meyakini, suatu hari mereka akan berakhir bahagia, bersama. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu. Suatu hubungan tidak dapat berjalan seperti itu, meskipun kau meyakini dan saling setia, walaupun jarak menghalangi, semua pasti ada batasan dan akan timbulah titik jenuh alias tidak sanggup lagi berjuang satu sama lain bagi kedua belah pihak. Dan hal itu yang terjadi para Ron dan Hermione. Suatu hubungan akan berjalan kalau kau ada. Bersama, disisinya saling memberikan kasih sayang secara langsung. Mengatakan hal-hal singkat seperti "Aku mencintai mu," secara langsung adalah sesuatu hal yang memiliki nilai magis tersendiri, dibanding kau hanya membacanya dari sepucuk surat. "Bagaimana ayah dan ibu mu?"tanya Hermione yang hari ini terlihat sumringah dan ceria sekali dimata Ginny, sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali ia berjumpa dengan pemilik berotak jenius itu. Sejak kandas nya hubungan nya dengan Ron, tiap kali Ginny mengunjungi Hermione, sahabatnya itu selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ada satu sisi dimana Ginny tahu kalau Hermione masih mempertanyakan kandasnya hubungan percintaannya dengan Ron. Dan itu semua disebabkan oleh Kakaknya. Ginny sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana menanggapi mereka berdua. Di satu sisi, Ron yang notabene nya adalah kakak biologisnya punya alasan sendiri untuk memutuskan Hermione, dan Ginny tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disituasi ini.

Dan lagi, Hermione saat Ron memutuskannya, ia terlihat kacau. Ginny tidak bisa apa-apa selain menguatkan mereka berdua dan terus mengingatkan untuk tetap bersahabat meski sedahsyat apapun perselisihan mereka. Tapi, 3 tahun berlalu, Ron dan Hermione belum bertemu wajah sama sekali, hingga kini. Ron tidak pernah mengunjunginya. Padahal, seluruh keluarga Weasley sering mengungjunginya, Harry juga.

Ginny mendecak, "Mereka baik, selain Ayah yang hampir saja membakar rumah kami kemarin." Hermione tertawa, dan hal sesimpel itu mampu membuat beban dipundak Ginny terangkat, melihat Hermione tertawa nampaknya gadis cemerlang itu sudah melupakan masa lalunya. "Bagaimana Harry? Maksudku, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"goda Hermione, ia terkikik. Sementara raut wajah Ginny berubah seketika.

"Dia memutuskan ku, sebulan yang lalu."ucap Ginny pelan. Seketika atmofsir diantara mereka menggelap, Hermione sontak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, sungguh ia kaget bukan kepalang "Harry? Hah? Dia...?"Hermione meluncurkan kata-katanya yang menggantung dengan terbata bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan, heran dengan otaknya yang biasanya bekerja lebih cepat duakali dari pada orang normal kini mendadak menjadi sangat lama dalam mencerna kosa kata hingga membuat Hermione Granger nampak seperti orang idiot. Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Ginny terangkat, di jari manis nya tersemat sebuah cincin cantik, dan ekspresi Ginny langsung tersenyum puas.

"Dia, memutuskan ku untuk menjadikannya sebagai istrinya, Mione!"kata Ginny tertawa melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tak kalah kagetnya dari sebelumnya. Hermione menjerit, keduanya berhamburan saling memeluk erat.

"Ya tuhan, selamat!"mereka berdua mencak-mencak dalam pelukan hangat itu, saling tertawa keras. Hingga akhirnya mereka tersadar oleh suatu dehaman salah satu pengunjung yang merasa terganggu oleh keberisikan mereka. Dua sahabat itu terkikik.

"Kapan dia melamarmu?"tanya Hermione lagi. "Sebulan yang lalu."Ginny menjawab sebelum ia benar-benar meminum teh merahnya yang mulai dingin.

"Kenapa kau ticak cerita? Lalu, kapan pestanya akan digelar?"

Ginny seperti teringat akan sesuatu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan amplop yang berisikan perkamen akan undangan yang diadakan sebulan lagi bertuliskan nama dirinya beserta Harry lengkap dengan foto mereka yang dapat bergerak, khas dunia sihir. Diamplop bertuliskan.

Untuk sahabat tercinta, Hermione Jean Granger.

"Well, Mione, kau itu pebisnis sibuk di dunia ini. Mana mungkin aku mengusik mu? Kau, harus datang ya?"tanya Ginny ragu dengan senyum tipis nya itu. Hermione tersenyum kecut.

Tidak, ia belum siap dengan dunia itu, apalagi dengan Ronald Weasley.

"Pasti."jawab Hermione terdengar mantap, tidak seperti hatinya yang berkedut-kedut terombang-ambing. Ginny seketika terlihat kembali bersemangat.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana kabar Mr. dan Mrs. Granger?"kali ini Ginny yang bertanya. Hermione mengacungkan jempolnya sambil nyengir kuda. Ada satu hal lagi yang sedari tadi mengusik perasaan Hermione, tapi ia benar-benar ragu untuk menanyakan nya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi dari dulu rasa keingintahuannya yang begitu besar selalu mengalahkan segalanya.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan…Ron?"Hermione sempat menghela nafas sebelum nama mantan kekasihnya itu benar-benar meloncat keluar dari mulutnya. Ginny yang tengah meminum tehnya itu hampir saja tersedak. Apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Baik."jawab Ginny, ia menatap Hermione ragu. "Dan, um… dia berpacaran dengan Lavender Brown."

Seketika, Hermione menghentikan gerakannya mengaduk tehnya, Ron berpacaran dengan Brown?

Dari dulu, ia memang sudah banyak yang menghinanya dengan status mudblood nya, dan sekarang lelaki yang ia cintai itu kini lebih memilih wanita dengan status pure-blood milik Lavender Brown? Memang, Hermione tidak pantas diterima siapapun dengan status Muggle nya di tempat sekecil apapun didunia sihir. Hermione membenci kenyataan itu meski status kasta darah telah dihapuskan.

"Maaf…Mione.."

"Jangan meminta maaf, apa yang harus ku maafkan, Gin? Lavender Brown? Brown yang pernah memberi Love Potion pada Harry waktu dulu? Kau bercanda? Aku yakin Ron akan menyesalinya berpacaran dengan jalang itu."sambar Hermione kemudian tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku bertemu Malfoy bulan lalu."pancing Hermione mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ia berharap semoga Ginny tidak berkata apa-apa lagi tentang Ron. Mata Ginny membulat. "Benarkah?"tanya Ginny tidak percaya. Hermione mengangguk.

"Jadi kau terlihat begitu bahagia karna berjumpa dengannya?"goda Ginny, Hermione mendengus tidak suka."Kau gila, ya? Aku terlihat bahagia karena bisnisku berjalan sangaaat lancar dua bulan ini aku menandatangani proyek penting"cetusnya. "Ngomong-ngomong jadi berita itu benar? Bahwa dia sekarang menetap di dunia Muggles? Itu bukan desas-desus lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…"

Ginny mengeluarkan satu undangan lagi, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hermione

Untuk Teman Lama, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione menatapnya heran, "Kau mengundang si musang putih itu?" Ginny terkekeh. "Harry bilang, kita harus mengundang seluruh angkatan kita. Termasuk musuh bebuyutan dan partner ketua murid mu itu, dear. Pesta ini akan meriah. Kau tahu kan, pacarku itu calon menteri sihir yang baru. Seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir mungkin akan kami undang, kalau memungkinkan,"

Hermione menatap Ginny bingung. "Lantas mengapa kau memberikan undangan Draco ini padaku?"tanya Hermione polos. Ginny berdecak kemudian bangkit merapihkan diri.

"Nah, aku tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama disini karena harus mengurus pernikahanku. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila kau bisa mengaturnya dengan ku. Dan apa otak jenius mu sudah hilang? Tentu saja agar kau memberikannya pada Malfoy. Baru-baru ini kau bertemu dengannya kan?"ucap Ginny tidak sabar, sambil mengecup pipi Hermione untuk salam perpisahan.

"Bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja dan itu pun sangat sial, Gin. Tidak berarti aku akan menemuinya lagi."sungut Hermione. Sebulan belakangan mati-matian ia melupakan peristiwa dimana ia bertemu dengan Ferret itu. "Oh, percayalah, kau akan bertemu dengan nya lagi,"katanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu juga?"Hermione bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, Hermione mendengus berciri bahwa ia tidak suka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

000

Sudah hampir satu jam Hermione duduk tanpa melakukan apapun juga selain duduk sambil memperhatikan para muda-mudi seusianya-atau lebih muda yang tengah bermabuk-mabukan mengikuti irama musik dilantai dansa dengan hebohnya. Hermione melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas malam. 45 menit sudah Hermione hanya tergugu dimakan waktu, ia menghela nafas. Helaan nafas yang di keluarkan untuk kesekian kalinya menunjukan tingkat kesabarannya yang makin menipis. Ia tau pasti, dirinya termasuk orang yang lumayan sabarl. Tapi, seperti yang Professor Mcgonagall bilang padanya dulu, bahwa waktu adalah misteri yang tak terpecahkan. Yang tidak boleh disia-siakan tanpa adanya aktivitas berarti yang terisi. Hermione bangkit dari duduknya untuk yang kedua kali.

Otaknya meraung, mengajak nya untuk segera melangkah pergi dari tempat yang dulu sering kali Hermione kunjungi dengan rutin. Itu, namun sebulan belakangan, Hermione menghentikan rutinitas yang baru ia sadari tidak bermanfaat menghabiskan waktu dan otak jeniusnya hanya untuk mabuk dan berdansa tidak jelas. Si jenius Hogwarts itu kembali bimbang, otak dan egonya sangat berlawanan sekarang. Otak jeniusnya terus memerintah untuk segera pulang, tetapi egonya selalu menang. Hermione kembali terduduk dikursi bartender itu.

"Mau berdansa, nona?"ucap sebuah suara berat disampingnya, Hermione menoleh dan langsung memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Pria beristri dengan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya, mulut yang beraroma kental alcohol serta postur tubuh atletis dan wajah yang lumayan. Hermione sempat menggerutu kecil, sebelum terlontar kata singkat dari mulutnya, "Tidak."

Hermione bukanlah tipikal orang yang sensitif terhadap orang baru-mungkin. Tetapi Trio Golden Gryffindor itu sangat membenci orang-orang penggoda yanag sudah memiliki pasangan hidup. Artinya, Hermione pembenci orang yang tidak setia. Tolakannya terhadap pria disampingnya ini merupakan tolakannya secara tegas yang ke 5 dalam waktu 45menitnya. Membuat bartender dibalik meja itu menghampirinya yang kedua kalinya.

"Nona Granger, tidak biasanya kau menolak tawaran dansa seseorang dan menolak minuman dari ku."sapa bartender yang sudah biasa melayani Hermione dulu, "Kau juga jadi jarang main kemari."lanjutnya. Hermione tersenyum. Yah, selain sadar bahwa rutinitasnya yang tidak berguna itu, Hermione juga tengah menghindari bertemu orang yang sebulan yang lalu. Tetapi, kini dengan judul terpaksa, Hermione kembali menginjakan kakinya disini.

"Maaf, Steph. Aku sibuk belakangan."kata Hermione. Bartender itu mengangguk, "Yakin tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak, aku kemari untuk menunggu.."

"Menunggu ku?"

Hermione tersentak mendengar suara yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinganya. Yah, bagaimana pun sebalnya, orang itu lah yang memang di tunggu Hermione. Seringaiannya terlihat memuakan baginya, padahal mungkin bagi wanita pada umumnya akan menggila melihat seringaian itu. Dia telah datang, duduk disampingnya, menuangkan vodka untuk dirinya.

"Apa sederet hotel milik ku sudah terasa pantas untuk mu, sehingga kau memutuskan untuk bertemu lagi dengan ku?"

Ya. Dia adalah Draco Malfoy.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

so, i screamed seriously like a crazy when i got my first review. Aku lempar hape saking deg-deg-an dan senengnya #maklumpertamakali #emanglebaypadahalmah.

Thank you soooooo much, yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan memberikan review:') aku akan perhatikan typonya(typo memang sahabat ku/?), bahasanya lebih bagus lagi(semoga hehe). Semoga fict ini bisa menyembuhkan kekangenan fict dramione karena sesungguhnya aku juga kangen, tapi belakangan ini sudah jarang banget FF dramione huhu, jadi aku coba post cerita ini, semoga suka ya. xx, daikota-akira.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** hello, im back with chapter 3 buat kalian yang menunggu*emang ada?* disini mungkin bakal agak gimana-gitu ceritanya hehe, tapi semoga kalian bisa mengerti dan suka ya. enjoy!

* * *

 **A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter three**

"Dasar percaya diri."gumam Hermione. Draco terkekeh. Hermione tanpa basa-basi lagi menyerahkan undangan itu kepada Draco. Draco membukanya sejenak lalu membaca sekilas. "Si Potter akan menikahi si Ginny dari keluarga miskin itu?"tanya Malfoy tak acuh sambil meminum vodka ringan nya. "Ginny Weasley, idiot."

"Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca?"katanya, menatap Hermione dengan tatapan menantang. Hermione berdecak, "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa tetap memanggilnya seperti itu?"

"Hanya suka,"

"Apa?"

"Mengerjaimu."

Hermione menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan perkataan mu super payah itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau akan benar-benar suka,"

Draco tersenyum mengejek, "Aku memang suka mengerjaimu sejak dulu, Granger."

Hermione menatap Draco yang juga menatapnya balik, ia tidak yakin mengapa ia pernyataan super konyol ini terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Maksudku, dengan ku, Malfoy."kata Hermione. Dan ia juga tahu, respon berikutnya yang ia dapatkan adalah cemohan hina dari si darah murni dengan rambut pirang platina itu. "Sebaiknya kau yang hati-hati, Granger. Aku bisa membuat mu jatuh cinta dengan ku dengan mudah." Kini giliran Hermione yang tersenyum tipis. Jantung nya sedikit terpacu saat ia memikirkan sederet kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat si pirang ini memberikan respon yang terduga.

"Berarti kau juga pandai membuat seorang pria jatuh cinta dengan mu?"

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan ku malam ini juga kalau kau mengucapkan hal itu sekali lagi."katanya dengan suara dalam, tatapannya lurus kedepan, hingga Hermione tidak dapat menangkap raut wajahnya. "Kalau begitu jangan, tidak terimakasih. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Harry bilang ia mengundang seluruh angkatan kita. Disana kau mungkin akan bertemu dengan teman-teman Slytherin mu."katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau datang?"tanya Draco yang membuat Hermione terhenti dan memikirkan pertanyaan barusan, "Belum tahu."kata Hermione kembali terduduk diatas kursi bartender itu. Hermione memang belum tahu apa keputusannya. Memikirkannya untuk barang sedetik tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya lagi untuk kembali kedunia sihir. Meskipun selama tujuh tahun ia bersekolah di Hogwarts, bertemu Harry, Ron, dan keluarga Weasley adalah suatu pengalaman dan anugerah yang tak terbayarkan baginya, dan menjadi penyihir sendiri Hermione tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali jati dirinya. Tapi Hermione juga tahu, sekeras apapun Hermione tidak memikirkan untuk kembali ke dunia sihir, saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang juga, dimana ia ditempatkan di suatu situasi saat ia harus kembali kedunianya sebagai penyihir suatu hari nanti. Orang tuanya menjadi faktor utama Hermione menolak keras pemikiran bahwa ia harus kembali ke dunia sihir. Kedua, adalah Hermione merasa bersalah atas kematian penyihir-penyihir saat masa perang 10 tahun yang lalu, padahal ia sadar betul itu bukan salahnya. Dan kini keinginannya untuk tidak kembali ke dunia sihir makin diperkuat dengan berita bahwa Ron dan Lavender berpacaran. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan secanggung apa nantinya. Percayalah, Hermione bukan orang yang tidak percaya diri. Tapi untuk hal ini Hermione seperti dilanda krisis kepercayaan diri. Hermione Granger ini terlalu takut untuk menghadapi apa yang akan ia hadapi nanti bila ia bertemu dengan Ron. Apakah ia harus menyapa Ron? Meminta maaf? Atau berterimakasih? Percayalah pertanyaan barusan kerap menyerang otaknya bak udara yang memenuhi ruangan tanpa batas, sampai Hermione pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

"Apa karena si miskin satunya itu?"seringai Draco mulai mengerjai Hermione. Hermione mendengus tidak suka.

"Siapa maksudmu?"katanya ketus.

"Ronaldo, Ronia, Ronaldi-atau siapalah itu,"

"Namanya Ronald, bodoh."

"Ah.. jadi karena dia,"kata Draco mengusap dagunya sendiri, merasa puas. "Aku tidak bilang karena dia."sergah Hermione

"Terserah." Kekosongan menyelinap masuk diantara mereka berdua, nyatanya diskotik itu masih sangat berisik. "Apakah ini pertama kalinya pergi kesana bagimu sejak rezim voldemort jatuh?"tanya Draco. "Sebenarnya, ya."aku Hermione. "Kau juga, kan?"

Draco mengangguk, "Well, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk pergi kesana. Disini lebih menyenangkan. Tak kusangka, teknologi muggle luar biasa, dan minuman mereka tidak buruk. Ngomong-ngomong, Granger, kau adalah orang _itu_ kan?"tanya Draco penasaran. Hermione mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh menatap Draco. Belum menangkap maksud pembicaraannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah si CEO sekaligus designer misterius itu kan?"

Hermione menunggu dengan penuh selidik, menatap baik-baik raut wajah Draco. _Apakah Malfoy tau?_ "Aku sudah tahu, Granger. Sejak brand supermahal _H &G_ itu keluar di produk pasaran, aku tahu itu milikmu, dan kau yang membuatnya, kan?" Draco menatap Hermione yang terlihat gusar. Hermione sendiri tahu, tidak akan ada gunanya ia mengelak. Malfoy terlalu pintar untuk itu.

"Kau tidak berniat membeberkan identitas ku pada media, bukan?"

"Itu yang menjadi pertimbanganku, informasi mu di media massa di seluruh dunia sangat mahal, kau tahu."kata Draco sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, menatap Hermione balik dengan senyum licik.

"Malfoy, jangan bermain-main dengan ku,"

"Kenapa, Granger? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Seluruh dunia mencari informasi wanita dibalik pemilik merk misterius _H &G, _kau tahu kudengar brand lain hampir bangkrut karena brand mu itu sangat populer belakangan ini, dan kurasa aku beruntung mendapatkan informasi ini."

"Malfoy, berjanjilah dengan ku kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun atau-"

"Atau apa? Kau akan meninju ku tepat di hidung seperti diwaktu kita kelas 3 di Hogwarts?" Hermione terdiam, ia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk marah-marah ataupun mengancam kepada Malfoy. Mengancam Malfoy sama saja bunuh diri baginya diposisi ini. Klan Malfoy selalu licik. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah membujuk ferret ini untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kenapa, Granger? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan identitasmu?"tanya Draco penuh selidik.

Hermione mendengus tidak suka sambil menoleh kearah lain. Tidak suka dengan Malfoy yang berusaha untuk mengetahui kehidupan pribadinya. Faktanya, lelaki disamping nya ini adalah orang asing baginya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau tidak mempertanyakan ataupun membeberkan hal itu,"ucap Hermione, berusaha untuk bernegoisasi dengan Malfoy yang terkenal licik dalam bernegoisasi. Dan dirinya sendiri, padahal payah dalam bernego. Draco Malfoy tersenyum licik. Bak menangkap tikus dalam perangkap, ia seperti menggenggam dunia mendengar tawaran Hermione barusan.

 _Granger, kau mungkin memang pintar, tapi aku lebih pintar dari mu._

000

"Apa? Kenapa kau menandatangani kontrak kerja sama dengan _Malfoy Corps_ itu?"tanya Hermione gusar, matanya menelusuri sebuah dokumen ditangannya, sambil ia membolak-balik berkas yang telah ia tandatangani atas nama Draco dan _H &G Fashion Company, _perusahaan dibidang fashion yang telah ia bangun selama 5 tahun.

"Maaf, Miss-"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada ku dulu sebelum aku menandatanganinya pagi tadi?"potong Hermione gusar, ia pusing sekali rasanya kepala ini mau meledak.

Sekertaris yang telah bekerja dengannya selama 5 tahun itu hanya menunjukan ekspresi bersalah. "Tadi pagi aku sudah menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak fokus," Hermione menutup dokumen itu, kemudian menatap assisten nya sedikit merasa bersalah, "Apa kerjasama ini benar-benar tidak dapat di cabut?"

Wanita muda bersurai hitam itu menggeleng pasrah, "Aku sudah mengirimkannya kembali ke Malfoy Corps _._ Bila kita mencabut kerjasama ini, kita akan dituntut dan dikenai denda. Malfoy Corps bukan perusahaan yang main-main, Miss." Hermione mengangguk sebelum ia benar-benar menghela nafas berat. "Maaf Miss, tapi sejauh ini menurut aku, tidak ada ruginya dengan kerja sama ini, Malfoy Corps salah satu dari 10 besar perusahaan terbaik di dunia sejauh ini. Maka dari itu, keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengannya bukanlah hal yang buruk, terlebih brand Miss. Granger sedang hangat-hangatnya di dunia fashion. Dan juga CEO Malfoy memiliki relasi yang sangat luas dengan media, public, maupun perindustrian, bisa meningkatkan pamor perusahaan, beliau memiliki impact yang luar biasa."

"Oke, aku tahu tujuan mu baik, terimakasih Evelyn."

Evelyn mengangguk, "Lagipula Miss, Mr. Malfoy sangatlah tampan, demi tuhan." Hermione memutar bola matanya, jangan bilang-jangan bilang asistennya pun juga memuja si berang-berang itu. Hermione kembali menatap kertas perjanjian yang telah ia tandatangani pagi hari tanpa ia lihat isinya terlebih dahulu, kemudian memejamkan mata dan bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. Memikirkan kembali permintaan Malfoy semalam.

 _"_ _Granger, bekerja sama lah dengan perusahaan ku."_

Hermione tidak menjawab ya ataupun tidak. Hermione bilang ia akan memikirkannya.

 _"_ _Pikirkan tentang identitas mu yang berharga itu juga, Granger."_

Terjemahannya adalah:

 _"_ _Kau harus mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ku kalau kau tidak mau identitasmu ku beberkan."_

Dan pagi tadi, Evelyn, asistennya menyodorkan dokumen yang perlu ia tandatangani, dan langsung ia tandatangani tanpa melihat lagi. Tak disangka isinya adalah ia menyetujui kerjasama dengan Malfoy Corps.

000

Hermione tengah serius mencari-cari informasi selengkapnya di internet tentang Malfoy Corps melalui laptopnya, dengan emosi yang meletup-letup, dan saking serius nya, sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar satu ketukan, dua ketukan, suara panggilan. Terakhir, ketukan tidak sabar sekaligus panggilan akan tingkat kegusaran seseorang yang makin menghilang.

"Granger, buka pintu kerjamu atau aku akan membombardanya!"

Hermione tersentak. Ia bangkit seraya menggebrak meja. Hal yang dari dulu Hermione tidak sukai sejak di Hogwarts, apabila seseorang mengganggu waktu nya yang berharga. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kayu yang terletak 4,5 meter dari meja kerjanya yang berantakan, suara ketukan antara lantai dan heels nya yang setinggi 6 centi itu terasa memekakan telinganya sendiri. Ia memegang gagang pintu, lalu menariknya dengan tenaga yang dirasa tidak perlu dikeluarkan sebesar itu.

Draco Malfoy menyeringai puas telah berhasil membangunkan singa dari tidurnya, melihat ekspresi Hermione yang tengah menatapnya tajam, yang siap membunuhnya saat itu juga membuat Draco puas dengan caranya tersendiri. Ia siap menerima serentetan kalimat makian yang akan keluar lancar dari mulut Hermione.

"Tidak kah kau memiliki tata krama yang diajarkan oleh keluarga darah murni mu itu untuk sekedar mengetuk sebelum masuk kesebuah ruangan kerja seseorang?"tanya nya tanpa jeda sambil berbalik masuk tanpa menghiraukan Draco yang ikut memasuki ruang kerjanya juga.

"Well, jadi ini ruang kerja seorang Golden Gryffindor? Aku tidak menyangka kau rela melepaskan dunia yang selama tujuh tahun menjadi nafas mu dan kini kau menempati ruang kerja seperti ini."komentar Draco pedas, sembari menempatakan dirinya duduk disofa mewah dan melihat isi ruangan yang rata-rata bernuansa krem ini.

"Kita akan bercakap seputar kerjaan saja oke."kata Hermione duduk dihadapan Draco.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku untuk diadakan meeting?"tanya Draco. Hermione menatapnya malas, "Ah, ya. CEO misterius yang identitasnya paling dicari didunia ini."

"Kenapa kau datang?"

"Aku ingin melihat keseriusan rekan ku dalam menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan ku, Granger."ujar Draco dengan suara yang dalam.

"Kau benar-benar mau atau tidak?"tanya Draco tegas. Tanpa basa-basi.

Hermione terdiam. Ia berpikir, Hermione tahu selama 10 tahun belakangan ini tentang sepak terjang Malfoy Corps. Ya, Malfoy teman sekolahnya dulu di Hogwarts ini ternyata pintar berbisnis didunia muggle. Seluruh perusahaan di dunia ini selalu menggila memohon kerjasama dengan Malfoy Corps karena akan selalu membawa keuntungan. Perusahaan Malfoy itu benar-benar gila. Bergerak di bidang real estate, perhotelan, pertambangan, dan minyak sebagai pusatnya. Sisanya, yang masih ada banyak lagi anak perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang lain, seperti jam tangan, mobil, sepatu, setelan lelaki, ponsel pintar dan lainnya adalah anak perusahaan yang tersebar diseluruh dunia dibawah naungan Malfoy Corps raksasa.

Bisa dibilang, Malfoy Corps membawa pengaruh sangat besar dalam roda perekonomian di Inggris, bahkan mungkin lima tahun kedepan akan sangat berpengaruh di perekonomian dunia muggle ini. Hermione tidak tahu kalau Malfoy bisa secerdas ini mengatur hidupnya di dunia muggle. Malfoy itu brilian, meskipun Hermione benci untuk mengatakannya, ia tidak tahu apakah Malfoy menyempatkan untuk sekolah bisnis atau tidak, tapi sepak terjang perusahaannya sangat pesat. Dan kerja sama yang ditawarkan Malfoy terdengar sangat menguntungkan bagi _H &G Fashion Company_, terlebih merk fashion miliknya sedang naik-naiknya, dan ia membutuhkan support sebesar ini. Mengapa juga Malfoy menawarkan kerja sama sebesar ini pada perusahaannya yang masih anyar dalam dunia bisnis?

"Kenapa, Malfoy?"tanya Hermione penuh selidik.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan kerja sama ini? Kau kaya raya, dan punya segalanya. Kenapa kau mau menanam saham di perusahaan ku yang masih baru ini? Apa yang kuinginkan dari ku? Kau bukan tipeku, Malfoy."rentetan pertanyaan Hermione tanpa jeda. Malfoy tertawa mengejek pelan. Hampir terbahak keras, kemudian tersenyum miring dengan tatapannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau tidak berfikir kalau aku mendekatimu secara emosional, bukan?"

"Lantas? Tindakanmu terdengar tidak logis menurutku,"

"Dari sisi mana?"

"Mana-mana,"

Malfoy tertawa lagi, sementara Granger makin merenyit tidak suka melihat pria seumurannya yang menertawakannya secara tidak terhormat itu.

"Granger, aku ini pebisnis."

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku tahu,"

"Kau kehilangan otak pintar mu atau bagaimana? Kemana Granger brilian _The Brighest Witch In Our Age_ yang dulu bersaing nilai NEWT denganku waktu dulu?"

"Malfoy…"

"Aku tahu, aku memang miliyarder, punya segalanya di anak perusahaanku. Semakin kau kaya raya, semakin banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkan mu, Granger. Itu lah bisnis. Dan kau harus membangun relasi seluas mungkin untuk meminimalisir musuh yang ingin menjatuhkan mu. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mu adalah keuntungan juga bagiku, kedudukan Malfoy Corps akan menguat, terlebih lagi di bidang Fashion, perusahaan ku belum terlalu menonjol di bidang itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat anak perusahaan lain yang bergerak dibidang fashion, kalau begitu?"tanya Hermione masih tidak mengerti.

"Kemudian bersaing dengan brand mu ini? Dan menutupnya? Tidak, Granger. Aku ini pebisnis, bukan designer seperti mu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruh brand _H &G_ milikmu di dunia fashion ini, Granger?"

Hermione nampak berpikir, "Perusahaan ku belum sebaik itu,"

"Jangan berkecil hati begitu. Kemana jiwa Gryffindor mu yang percaya diri itu? Sekarang, brand milikmu adalah kiblat fashion dunia muggle ini. Bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mu adalah keputusan terbaik yang kubuat. Dengar, kita bisa menguasai pasar fashion di dunia dengan perusahaan ku yang mengelola brand lelaki dan kau perempuan, jadi kutanya lagi. Kau mau atau tidak?"

Hermione terdiam, ia tahu jawabannya adalah ya. Ia tidak punya pilihan. "Diam, kuanggap ya. Wanita selalu seperti itu, merepotkan."cibir Draco. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa detik. Hermione sibuk dengan membaca dokumen kerja sama mereka, dan Draco dengan ponselnya. Hingga Draco kembali berujar memecah keheningan.

"Granger, tinggal seminggu lagi."

Hermione mengerjap, apalagi yang si ferret ini bicarakan, "Apa?"

"Pernikahan si Pot Heads,"

"Harry, maksudmu?"

"Tentu. Yang pasti bukan pernikahan kau dan aku,"

Hermione memutar bola matanya malas, memandang rendah si miliyarder menyebalkan ini. Ini sedikit membuatnya nostalgia, saat dimana ia dan Malfoy belajar bersama di asrama yang sama, dan Malfoy sering mengganggunya dengan kata-kata tidak penting.

"Aku telah memikirkannya. Dan memutuskannya."

"Apa?"

"Ayo kedunia sihir bersama."

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Oke chapter ini aku jelasin dikit ya. Disini karakter Hermione meluncurkan brand ternama di dunia fashion namanya _H &G_, brandnya itu langsung populer di masyarakat peminat fashion sejak peluncuran pertamanya, dan brandnya itu kira-kira seterkenal dan sekelas Gucci dan Channel gitu wkwk. Dan untuk Draco, dia punya _Malfoy Corps,_ perusahaan yang gede banget di dunia yang bergerak di bidang macam-macam. Dan kerjasama mereka ini kerja sama di bidang fashion, kira-kira seperti itu lah :V

Anyways, terimakasih yang sudah baca dan memberikan review di chapter kemarin, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri baca reviewnya . Semoga suka chapter ini ya. You guys are amazinggggg!


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** enjoy yorobun!

* * *

 **A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter four**

Hermione menatap kepergian mobil silver bermerk yang keluar dari gerbang raksasa perusahaannya, di luar sana sederet wartawan lengkap dengan kamera kerlap kerlip serta seruan para wartawan itu. Hermione menutup gorden nya. Satu jam lagi akan ada banyak bermacam-macam berita di seluruh dunia, terlebihlagi media inggris dan amerika. Tentang Malfoy yang mengunjungi perusahaannya.

Dan benar saja, Evelyn mengetuk pintu dan memberitahunya tentang Malfoy yang mengunjungi perusahaannya telah tersebar di internet dan menjadi headline topik utama.

'CEO tampan nan miliyuner dari Malfoy Corps, Draco Malfoy terlihat mengunjungi kantor utama perusahaan fashion H&G terlihat mereka seperti membicarakan suatu kerja sama antar kedua perusahaan. Seperti yang kita tahu baik Malfoy Corps adalah perusahaan raksasa yang sedang dalam masa terbaiknya dalam dekade ini, dan H&G Fashion Company sendiri meskipun baru berjalan 5 tahun sudah meraih kepopulerannya yang luarbiasa di masyarakat penggemar fashion di dunia. Ini merupakan langkah tercerdas Mr. Malfoy jika dia memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan dengan brand sebesar H&G Fashion Company. Mereka bisa menguasai dunia fashion jika kerjasama ini benar-benar dilakukan. Kami menunggu kabar baik dari kedua belah pihak!'

Hermione tersenyum sendiri, bangga akan brand miliknya dan dirinya sendiri membaca artikel yang rata-rata berisi hal seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau media begitu mengagungkan ketenaran Malfoy, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat sering melihat berita seputar CEO Malfoy Corps itu 10 tahun belakangan, tentang CEO muda yang hot dan jarang terdengar isu kencan sehingga namanya sering dikait-kaitkan dengan beberapa selebriti yang mengagumi Malfoy, dan Malfoy sendiri terlihat begitu keren di media, ia jarang memberikan klarifikasi, tapi Hermione cenderung tidak terlalu peduli dan mengabaikannya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau Malfoy setenar ini. Dan ia juga baru sadar, semua media masa diseluruh dunia penasaran akan sosoknya yang selalu bersembunyi dan ia juga selalu memakai masker, kacamata hitam, serta topi yang sangat tertutup bila ia keluar dikeramaian yang mencolok. Namun, biasanya ia keluar malam layaknya warga british muda biasa tanpa ada yang menyadari kalau ia adalah CEO dan pemilik dari brand H&G.

"Evelyn, kenapa media masa begitu penasaran akan sosok ku?"tanya Hermione.

"Siapa yang tidak, Miss? Biasanya para designer papan atas selalu ikut dalam peragaan busananya, ikut aktif dalam kegiatan sana-sini, mereka menikmati kepamoran mereka, seperti Victoria's Secret misalnya. Tapi kau tidak, kau begitu menutup diri dan tidak membiarkan wajahmu terekspos sama sekali. Semakin kau menutup diri semakin media penasaran, terlebih lagi, brand H&G langsung melejit dan design Miss itu sangat berbeda, unik, fresh dan dicintai masyarakat dunia, seolah-olah dari dunia yang tidak dapat kujelaskan."jawab Evelyn sambil tersenyum. Kalimat terakhir membuat Hermione meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

50 persen artikel lainnya bernada miring yang membuat Hermione merenyit.

'Pemilik dari Malfoy Corps, Mr. Draco Malfoy terlihat mengunjungi CEO misterius dari H&G Fashion Company. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan sederhana yang romantis pagi hari ini. Identitas CEO dari brand ternama itu hingga kini masih misteri, tapi seperti yang biasa kita lihat di media, dapat dipastikan CEO misterius itu adalah wanita muda yang selalu menjaga privasinya, dan apik menutupi wajahnya dari media masa. Banyak sumber simpang siur mengatakan bahwa CEO ini sebenarnya sangat berbakat, independent, dan cantik, hingga ia enggan mengungkapkan kecantikannya pada dunia. Dan hal ini bisa menjadi bukti kuat bahwa Draco Malfoy menyukai wanita misterius ini, dan menepis gosip yang tengah beredar kuat kalau ia adalah gay. CEO miliyuner, tampan dan hot kencan dengan CEO paling misterius di British? Terdengar seperti fanfiksi bukan? Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menarik dari ini?'

"Evelyn, this news is sucks."gerutu Hermione kesal sendiri. Dating? Dengan Malfoy? Demi Abraxas Malfoy lebih baik ia kembali ke dunia sihir kalau itu sampai terjadi. "Tunggu, apa Malfoy itu gay?" Evelyn mengangkat bahunya, "Dia tidak pernah bilang apa-apa tentang hal itu, Miss."

"Di sekolah dulu, dia terkenal sebagai sex god. Aku tak percaya apa dia benar-benar gay."

"Apakah kalian satu sekolah? Di London?"

Hermione mendongak menatap wajah Evelyn yang penuh keingin tahuan, _skak mat. "_ Eve, bisa kau bilang Edward untuk membawakanku coklat panas? _"_

000

"Kau yakin akan hal ini?"tanya Hermione ragu menatap 2 sapu terbang yang melayang disamping Draco dan dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. Hermione telah siap dengan gaun krim selutut tanpa lengannya, rambutnya ia gerai begitu saja, ia tidak sempat untuk berdandan rapi, bahkan ia lupa untuk mengambil heelsnya di apartment dan ia mengenakan sepatu ketsnya putihnya. Persetan dengan itu semua, mereka akan telat. Persetan dengan media yang mengejar-ngejar Malfoy sejak satu jam lalu, hingga akhirnya mereka berakhir di rooftop salah satu hotel Malfoy di London.

"Kau mau berapparate? Memangnya kau yakin tidak akan tersasar mengingat kau dan aku juga tidak pernah berapparate lagi?"kata Malfoy, Hermione mendesah. Malfoy pun naik, ia menunggu Hermione naik ke sapu terbang lainnya. Tetapi Hermione tidak bergeming ia hanya berdiri disana mengunggu. Malfoy sendiri sudah siap dengan tuxedo hitamnya, dan rambut platinanya di sisir lurus rapi kebelakang, bila Evelyn melihat tampilan Malfoy hari ini, dia pasti akan menggila.

"Kau tunggu apa?"tanya Malfoy mulai tidak sabar, ia turun dari sapu terbangnya, berdiri tegak dihadapan Hermione. Matanya menatap Hermione, menyelidik.

"Kau tidak bisa naik sapu terbang?"tanyanya dengan nada menghina

Hermione mendengus sebal, "Persetan dengan sapu terbang. Ayo berapparate." Draco menatapnya tidak yakin, "Kau yakin?" Hermione menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Aku di panggil sebagai The Brighest Witch In Our Age bukan tanpa alasan. Dan kau menjadi ketua murid bersamaku juga bukan tanpa alasan, Malfoy."katanya dengan percaya diri.

Draco merenyit tidak suka dengan kepercayaan diri Hermione yang diatas langit,

"Kau merasa paling pintar sekarang, Granger?"

"Indeed, Malfoy. Kau bawa tongkat mu?"

"Tongkat adalah jantung penyihir, Granger. Tidak mengunjungi dunia sihir selama setahun tidak membuatku melupakan bagaimana irama jantung ku sendiri."

000

"Apakah aku terlambat?"tanya Hermione kini duduk di salah satu kursi meja bundar disamping Luna. Kini saat pengantin pria dan wanita untuk dansa pertama mereka. Ia dan Draco berpisah, Draco berada di kerumunan teman-teman Slytherinnya, sementara ia juga bersama teman-teman Gryffindor dan Luna yang tengah menemaninya. Keadaan antar asrama yang dulu bersitegang kini nampaknya melunak, terlihat mereka semua berbicara santai antar asrama, termasuk Slytherin dan Gryffinfor. Oh, tentu saja, 10 tahun sejak rezim Voldemort jatuh, untuk apa masih bersitegang? Di tengah ruangan, telihat Ginny sangat cantik dengan gaun putihnya yang berkilau terlihat sumringah, dan Harry dengan setelannya terlihat nerdish seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa terharu, mereka adalah dua orang yang tumbuh bersama nya dimasa remaja, berjuang bersama, dan kini mereka menikah dengan bahagia.

"Ya, kau tidak sempat melihat janji sucinya,"jawab Luna.

"Kurasa aku akan menangis bila melihatnya,"kekeh Hermione, senyum nya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi menyaksikan mereka berdua bahagia. Namun, detik berikutnya senyum itu lenyap begitu pasangan kedua masuk ke lantai dansa.

Itu Ron. Dan Brown.

Crap.

Tubuh Hermione menegang kala Ron melemparkan pandangan tepat kearahnya secara sengaja. Dan dia tersenyum. Ronald Bastard Weasley sengaja memberinya senyum dengan arti lain itu kepadanya.

Hari sudah malam, beberapa teman terdekat masih berada di pekarangan The Burrow, dan tamu-tamu kebanyakan sudah pulang. Hermione tak henti-hentinya tertawa bersama teman sekolahnya dulu seharian ini hingga ia melupakan Ron dan si jalang itu. Kini ia berdiri di tepi tenda, menikmati angin malam dan segelas Butterbeer ditangannya menghadap padang rumput The Burrow, sambil menunggu Ginny yang masih mengobrol dengan kolega kerjanya, ia tersenyum sendiri, dan masih ada saja orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

"Lave, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau tahu."ujar Ron manja.

Lavender cekikikan menanggapinya.

Hermione menolehkan kepalanya 90 derajat, terlihat pasangan itu membelakanginya sekitar dua meter darinya. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar bahwa Hermione ada tepat dibelakang punggung mereka.

"Apakah kau lihat wajah Hermione Granger saat kita berdansa tadi? Dia terlihat putus asa, bahkan air matanya hampir mau tumpah. Apa kau lihat gaunnya? Terlihat murah, bahkan ia tidak memakai sepatu wanita, jelas-jelas dia tidak makmur di dunia muggle kesayangannya, dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanmu. Bodoh sekali dia,"ejek Lavender sambil cekikikan

"Aku yang meninggalkan dia, Darling."balas Ron.

Hermione mendengus tidak percaya. Hermione masih menghormati dan menganggap orang itu sebagai teman hingga tadi pagi selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, mempercayainya. Dan kini bastard itu menganggapnya dengan cara kotor seperti ini?

"Jadi kau tidak menyesal, berselingkuh darinya, menyakiti Hermione dengan alasan konyol itu dan berpaling kepada ku?"

"Tidak, aku mendapatkan wanita sebaik dirimu, mana mungkin aku menyesal? 5 tahun sejak kita pacaran, aku tidak pernah menyesal, Lave. Aku mencintaimu. Kau lebih baik berkali kali lipat, darinya. Kau tahu, bukan?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar. 5 tahun? Berarti 2 dari 7 tahun masa pacaran mereka, Ron selama ini selingkuh dibelakangnya demi wanita jalang itu. Serius, selama 2 tahun? For two fucking years, he's been cheating with that bitch? Ini bukan tentang rasa sakit lagi, tapi lebih ke masalah dipermalukan. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Hermione menaruh gelas winenya tak sabar kemudian hendak berbalik melabrak dua sejoli kurang ajar itu. Hingga sebuah lengan besar menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Hermione mendongak. Malfoy.

"Kau tidak berfikir untuk mengotori tangan mu demi menghajar jalang itu, bukan?"tanyanya datar.

"Malfoy."cetus Hermione ketus.

"Aku berniat untuk pulang-pergi dari sini dengan tenang tanpa alasan, kau berniat untuk menimbulkan keributan murahan seperti yang aku bayangkan atau apa?"

Hermione menghentakkan tangannya melepaskan diri dari genggaman Malfoy. Ia benar-benar kesal. Pada Ron, Malfoy, Harry dan Ginny, pernikahan, pasangan, persetan dengan semua ini. Hermione tidak mau mengakui bentuk kekesalannya ini adalah sebagai kekecewaan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tentu saja, mengarahkan amarahnya pada Ron dan si jalang yang memang patut untuk disalahkan.

"Tunggu satu jam lagi, aku masih ada urusan, dan kita akan kembali ke dunia normal kita, oke? Dan jangan permalukan diri mu sendiri, demi tuhan."katanya tajam. "Mione!"Ginny berlari ke arahnya, dan menyambutnya pelukan hangat, bersamaan dengan itu, Draco menghilang. Dasar setan! Hermione dan Ginny berpelukan sangat erat, kini Ginny sudah mengganti gaunnya lebih santai dan flexibel. "Aku kira kau tak akan datang, aku khawatir sekali."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, ini pernikahan sahabat dan saudara perempuan ku."ujar Hermione melepas pelukan Ginny. "Are you happy, Gin?"tanya Hermione, sebenarnya tidak perlu jawaban, karena dari raut wajah Ginerva, itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya, wajahnya yang berseri, matanya yang berbinar serta senyumannya yang merekah. "The happiest day of my life, Mione."

"Oh! Hermione! Sudah lama sekali!"seru Harry menghambur memeluknya sangat erat. Hermione terkekeh, Harry sahabat sejatinya masih sama. Ia tetap hangat, baik hati, peduli dan nerdish. Nerdish nya adalah bagian charming dalam kepribadian Harry, percayalah, itu daya tarik Harry yang sebenarnya selain luka petir di jidatnya. "Sungguh, senang melihatmu disini, kau juga senang kan?"katanya tulus, ""Kau sudah menikah, stop being awkwrd,"ejek Hermione. "Well, itu daya tarik ku, bukan begitu, Honey?"tanya Harry pada istri barunya itu.

Mereka bertiga tertawa, Harry terlihat gelisah celingak-celinguk. Dan Hermione mengerti, "Pergilah, Calon-Menteri-Sihir. Aku tahu kau banyak tamu penting. Tenang saja, kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk memberi wejangan mu padaku nanti," Harry tersenyum lebar, "Siapkan mentalmu, oke?"Harry pun pergi menjauh. Pesta ini sudah mau selesai, waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Tamu-tamu pamit dan kini mulai sepi.

"Harry sumringah sekali,"gumam Hermione ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. "Dia memang sangat beruntung, ya."ujar Ginny. Hermione menoleh, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Mendapatkan wanita seperti ku."

Mereka pun terbahak. "Ngomong-ngomong, Ginny."Hermione menyerahkan bungkusan ala muggle dengan logo H&G, "Untuk mu selama kau dan Harry honeymoon. Kutunggu little Potter-nya dan akan memanggilku aunty secepat mungkin, ya." Ginny membuka bungkusan itu, didapatinya lingere yang super-ah! "Hermione kau mesum sekali!"serunya. "Ayo kita masuk, disini dingin. Dan keluarga ku sudah menunggu mu di dalam."

"Hermione, Dear… lebih sering lah main ke The Burrow. Kami semuanya merindukanmu. Kau tahu, pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka lebar untukmu,"rengek Molly Weasley sambil memeluknya erat. Hermione terharu untuk kedua kalinya, nyatanya kedatangannya selalu ditunggu selama 10 tahun ini. Keluarga Weasley lainnya menghampiri dan memeluknya bergantian, mengerumuninya, dan kini Hermione kesusahan menghapus airmatanya yang mengalir ditengah tawanya atas lelucon Fred yang super payah barusan. Mereka semua berbahagia atas kedatangannya, Hermione kembali menjadi bagian dari rumah ini. Kini mereka tengah berkumpul diruangan keluarga yang selalu hangat milik Weasley. Hermione rindu sekali ruangan ini, dimana dulu Molly membuatkan kue dan susu untuknya, Harry dan Ron sewaktu liburan natal. Sudah lama sekali rasanya.

"Hermione…"

Hermione mengenal suara berat itu, oh tuhan, apalagi sekarang? Entah mengapa, Hermione sudah mengira peristiwa ini akan dihadapinya begitu ia memutuskan untuk datang kemari. Hermione menghapus sisa air matanya, menarik nafas dalam. Oke, deal with this asshole, Hermione. Ia pun menoleh.

Crap.

Kenapa juga Lavender Brown a.k.a jalang ini berdiri disamping Ron dengan genitnya menghadapnya? Seluruh keluarga Weasley menatap dua sejoli itu malas.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku, kau sudah mengenalnya kan?"sapa Ron dengan wajah yang super menyebalkan, kalau saja disini tidak ada keluarga Weasley, ia pasti sudah meng-avada Ron. Lavender tersenyum manis yang justru terlihat memuakan dimata Hermione, ia pun menyodorkan tangannya. "Hei, Mione. Senang bertemu lagi,"dengan suara sok imut, membuatnya ingin muntah. Hermione tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, ia hanya menatap keduanya dengan tajam secara bergantian kemudian, menatap tangan kosong itu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pendek, dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas pissed-off tapi elegan, Hermione mengatakan:

"Apakah aku harus menerima sodoran tangan itu? Untuk apa? Kita sudah saling kenal. Kau menginginkan aku menjabat tangan mu sebagai pacar resmi Ron?"ucap Hermione, ia tertawa pendek. "Aku tidak merasa sodoran tangan mu itu penting. Tangan ku terlalu berharga untuk tangan kotor mu itu. Aku tidak butuh pengakuan untuk diakui dikeluarga ini. Apakah kau meminta restu-atau berusaha menghinaku karena aku bukan kekasih Ron lagi, supaya Weasley lain merasa kau telah menggantikan ku untuk selamanya?"

Seluruh mahluk hidup diruangan itu terdiam. Hermione kalau sudah berbicara dengan otaknya yang jenius itu, bisa membungkam siapa saja lawan bicaranya. Lavender dan Ronald sialan, _Skak mat, bung._

"Selama tiga tahun ini meskipun tidak pernah menghubungi mu, Ron, aku menghormatimu sebagai teman. Tapi, setelah aku tahu kau main mata dengannya saat kita berpacaran, membuatku berpikir ratusan kali untuk menghormati mu lagi, Ronald. Ini bukan tentang apakah kita berdua sama-sama sakit atau tidak. Tapi kepercayaan. Kepercayaan yang telah kita bangun, bersama Harry dan keluarga ini disaat sulit maupun senang. Kau hancur kan begitu saja."

Ron menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bisa dijelaskan. "Dan untuk kau Lavender Brown. Kau memberi Love potion lagi pada Ron seperti halnya kau berikan pada Harry sewaktu disekolah? Kita sudah hampir 30 tahun, dan kau masih bermain hal kotor semacam itu untuk mendapat perhatiannya? Kau juga tidak akan bisa menggantikan ku di The Burrow, karena aku puteri keluarga ini, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan ketulusan kasih yang mereka berikan pada ku, ke pada mu. Kau-"suara Hermione mulai bergetar hebat menahan gejolak emosinya yang luar biasa. Kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan amarah yang mendominasi menyebabkan suaranya begetar.

Tok tok.

"Apakah Granger ada disini? Aku kemari untuk menjemputnya,"kepala pirang platina itu muncul di ambang pintu

That hottie ferret, Mr. Draco Malfoy, everyone.

Semua kepala menoleh asal suara yang berdiri tegak diambang pintu, dan mereka terpana sekaligus kaget. Hermione sendiri bengong, "Granger, ayo pulang."sederet kalimat itu, Draco menyodorkan tangannya diseberang ruangan. Hermione tidak bergeming hanya menatap uluran tangan itu. Perasaannya campur aduk. Apakah ia harus menerima sodoran tangan Draco? Apakah akan pantas bila ia menghampiri Draco dan menyambut tangan itu? Bagaimana tanggapan keluarga Weasley nantinya? Hermione tak bergeming, ia hanya menatap Draco dari seberang ruangan. Terlihat bimbang, dan Draco sadar betul hal itu.

Terlalu lama berpikir bukanlah gaya Draco, ia pun masuk, membelah kerumunan Weasley, menggenggam tangan Hermione,

"Ayo kita pulang,"

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

aku mulai khawatir nggak bakal bisa update secepat ini berhubung waktu luang ku mulai hilang karena harus belajar buat ujian, padahal lagi liburan panjang hngg:")

hope you guys masih ada yang nungguin dan minat ff ini ya!;)

.

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter five**

Di rooftop hotel itu, Hermione kini bernafas lega, kemudian tangannya mengelus puncak kepalanya sendiri dan memejamkan mata. "Kerja bagus, Hermione. Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat baik tadi"katanya. Draco tertawa mencemoh. "Kerja bagus apanya? Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku, Granger. Menyelamatkan mu dari situasi kau hendak meledak dan menangis seperti bayi tadi."

Hermione mendengus, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini, "Terserah."

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil Draco dengan Draco yang menyetir. Draco akan mengantar Hermione. Dalam mobil mereka hanya diam, hingga Draco bersuara, "Granger." Hermione hanya menanggapinya dengan Hm sementara matanya fokus kejalanan kota London. Pikirannya masih bersemayam pada kejadian tadi. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apakah Ron benar-benar mencintai Brown kali ini?

"Kalau kau ada waktu… malam ini tinggalah di tempatku,"ujar Draco. Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian mengangguk dan memberikan hm lagi. Detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari penawaran itu. "Hah?"

"Ada yang perlu kubicarakan."

"Membahas apa? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

"Berkasnya ada dirumahku, Granger. Ini sangat penting. Aku-walaupun benci mengatakannya, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini."

"Tapi, tinggal di tempat mu sedikit-"

"Granger, aku ini miliyarder. Tak mungkin aku hanya memiliki satu kamar di tempatku."balasnya seperti sudah mengetahui isi kepala Hermione. Hermione mengangguk setengah tak peduli. Tak lama ia jatuh tertidur di mobil Draco. Kemudian terbangun, setelah Draco memanggilnya dengan panggilan menyebalkan "Bangun, semak." Hermione membuka matanya. Hamparan rumput dan bukit luas dimalam hari menjadi pemandangan yang pertama sejak ia membuka mata. Beberapa meter lagi ada sebuah rumah besar bercat gelap menanti.

Draco keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata-kata dengan Hermione mengikutinya, "Kau bilang kau akan tempat mu,"kata Hermione mencoba menyamai langkah Draco yang membuka pintu kayu rumah itu. "Ini memang tempat ku,"katanya menyalakan lampu. Sebuah rumah kayu modern bercat hijau gelap dan hitam-sangat Malfoy, dengan perabotan modern. Hermione salah mengira dari tampilan luar rumah ini terasa tua dan sederhana. Nyatanya, didalamnya sangat modern dengan furnitur sangat muggles. "Bukan di London?"

"Kalaupun berkasnya di London, aku tidak akan kesini mengajakmu."katanya sambil menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang TV bersofa besar yang sangat mewah dan nyaman.

"Ini dimana?"

"West Sussex,"kata Draco menghilang naik ke atas tangga. Hermione memperhatikan rumah ini, bagaimana menjelaskannya-mewah namun anehnya terasa nyaman. Hermione merasa ia akan betah disini. Meskipun rumah ini sudah sangat jelas terasa sangat-Malfoy, tapi terasa berbeda dari Malfoy Manor dalam ingatannya. Draco kembali turun membawa sebuah berkas tebal ditangannya kemudian duduk disamping Hermione. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya untuk menyalakan perapian diruangan ini. "Kau menggunakan sihir?"tanya Hermione cukup terkejut.

"Well, Granger. Bisnis ku sesukses ini karena aku ini penyihir. Sihir selalu mempermudah segalanya, bukan? Penyihir memang memiliki anugerah seperti itu, itulah yang membedakan kita dengan Muggles." Tapi tidak dengan Hermione, ia kini belum menggunakan sihir sama sekali padahal ia selalu membawa tongkatnya kemana-mana. "Kau?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Kau bisa menggunakan sihir disini,"ucap Malfoy mengangkat bahunya. "Asal jangan meng-avada ku,"lanjutnya

"Nah, sekarang bantu aku untuk membahagiakan ibuku,"kata Draco membuka berkas sihirnya.

Sekitar dua jam mereka membahas tentang pembebasan Lucius Malfoy tiga hari lagi, akan ada pihak yang pro kontra dan akan sangat sulit. Pihak yang pro untuk membebaskan Lucius Malfoy dan pihak yang kontra, dengan alasan penundaan pembebasan dan penambahan hukuman karena dianggap masa penahanan yang kurang. Dan Hermione memberikan pandangannya terhadap masalah ayah Draco ini, memberikan solusi terbaik untuknya.

Hermione juga sedikit heran mengapa ia tanpa sadar membantu Draco.

"Jadi kau ke dunia sihir sekaligus untuk pergi ke kementrian, mengurus pembebasan ayahmu?"

"Tentu, kau pikir aku benar-benar rela datang ke pernikahan itu?"

"Kau ajukan pembebasan ayahmu besok. Aku akan meminta bantuan Harry, nanti."kata Hermione.

"Apakah si Pot Heads mau membantu?"

"Mau asalkan kau berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu."

Draco tertawa kecil, "Kau sangat mencintainya, ya? Ingat dia sudah menikah."kini giliran Hermione yang tertawa, "Kau gila?" Draco melangkah menuju dapur yang berada di seberang ruangan. "Jangan munafik, Granger."

"Munafik?"

"Kau tahu, tidak ada pria dan wanita yang benar-benar bersahabat tanpa adanya perasaan lain."

Hermione berdecak, "Aku dan Harry adalah contoh yang tepat. Kami dekat-tapi, kami tidak seperti itu."

Draco datang dengan membawa dua gelas dan satu botol wine. "Jadi contoh yang tepat dari pernyataan ku adalah kau dan Weasel, begitu?" Hermione terdiam.

"Dia berselingkuh dari mu, bukan?"tanya Draco kemudian duduk di hadapan Hermione, yang ditanya pun tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa aku menceritakannya padamu?"

Draco memutar matanya tak percaya, "Oh ayolah, Granger. Kau mengiyakan untuk ikut kemari juga karena kau juga butuh teman cerita, bukan? Dan aku adalah orang yang dirasa tepat bagimu untuk mendengarkan ceritamu," Hermione tertawa, "Apa maksud mu?" Draco menuangkan wine untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau tahu betul maksud ku,"

Hermione diam, mereka bertatapan, dan Hermione mencoba menebak isi kepala si pirang itu, apakah ia bermaksud jahat-mengingat ia telah melakukan -kerja sama paksa- yang meskipun menguntungkan juga bagi perusahaannya. Tapi tidak bisa, Hermione tidak bisa menebak motif Draco saat ini. "Aku tidak berniat jahat, Granger. Kalau itu dugaan mu,"kata Draco, Hermione menarik nafasnya panjang.

"7 tahun, Malfoy. Aku bersamanya. Itu sudah tiga tahun lalu."Hermione terhenti untuk menghela nafasnya sambil tersenyum. "Hal yang konyol adalah, dia mengakhirinya karena tidak menyukai dunia muggles."Hermione tersenyum miring, menatap perapian di sisi kirinya.

"Dia berselingkuh dari mu selama 2 tahun, bukan? Dan kau tidak menyadari itu sama sekali? Kau punya selera laki-laki yang menyedihkan, atau kau yang menyedihkan?"ujar Draco pedas.

"Tapi apakah kau benar-benar…"gantung Draco, Hermione kini menatapnya, mengangkat alis menunggu lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Mencintainya?"

Hermione lagi-lagi diam. Memikirkan pertanyaan itu baik-baik. Apakah ia benar-benar mencintainya waktu dulu? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan terbesarnya selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

"Menurutmu… Arti mencintai seseorang sendiri…apa?"tanya Hermione balik. Draco menatap Hermione yang kini wajahnya kekuningan oleh terpaan api yang bergoyang pelan diperapian. "Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Ya, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu. Kau itu pria Cassanova, setidaknya dulu waktu di Hogwarts."

Draco terkekeh, "Apa aku menerima pujian?" Hermione mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Kurasa kau tidak mencintainya,"sambung Draco,

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tidak menangis saat melihatnya bersama orang lain."

Hermione tertawa, "Aku sudah hafal menangis sejak tiga tahun lalu, Malfoy. Dan alkohol, dulu menjadi pereda tangisku,"

"Kau tahu… menurutku, kau hanya bisa mencintai satu orang saja di dunia ini. Dan kalau kau tidak menangis melihatnya bersama orang lain, berarti kau tidak mencintainya,"kata Draco menuangkan wine di gelas kosong satunya.

"Kau melupakan dua kemungkinan."

Draco Malfoy mengangkat alisnya, "Kemungkinan?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya atau, aku bahagia untuknya."ucap Hermione yang langsung disambut tawa membahana dari Draco. "Tidak ada konteksnya kau bahagia bila melihat orang yang kau cinta bersama orang lain, kau sendiri sudah mau menjambak rambut Brown tadi, bukan?"

Hermione melipat tangannya di dadanya, "Kau tidak pernah menonton film Thailand yang berjudul You Are The Apple Of My Eye, ya?"

Dan Draco makin tergelak, "Takaran arti cinta sendiri bagimu hanya berdasarkan film itu?"

Hermione berdecak, "Kau sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta, bukan? Kau juga tidak akan pernah bisa menyukai ku," tawa Draco berhenti.

"Woah, tunggu, Granger. Apa maksud perkataan mu barusan?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Yang ku katakan itu benar, bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah menyukai ku karena kau menyukai laki-laki."

Draco Malfoy tertawa mencemoh, "Jangan bilang kau termakan berita sialan itu?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan _oh-yang-benar-saja_

"Granger, kau tahu kan partner ketua murid mu ini dijuluki Sex God saat di Hogwarts? Dan aku sudah pusing untuk meredakan gosip itu sejak 3 tahun lalu. Kau tahu aku sampai membayar artis-artis itu untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, tapi media bilang itu semua hanya settingan-yang memang benar settingan. Kini semua orang menanggapku gay. Bahkan beberapa mitra ku ada yang memutuskan hubungan kerja karena gossip itu. Media masa memang sangat semena-mena, bahkan bisa menghancurkan reputasi seseorang."

Hermione tertawa, "Aku kira kau menyukai ketenaran mu,"

"Well, Granger, ayo bersulang."kata Draco menyeringai kecil sembari menyodorkan gelas berisi wine itu. Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan jatuh ke perangkap mu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Malfoy."

Mata Draco memicing, menatap Hermione baik-baik. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak akan menerima wine itu dan mabuk, sehingga berakhir satu ranjang denganmu seperti beberapa waktu lalu." Draco menangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pernyataaan Hermione.

"Apa yang kau ingat tentang kejadian itu?"tanya Draco lagi. Hermione nampak berfikir, ia bahkan tidak ingat apapun, tapi dengan mantap ia mengatakan: "Semuanya,"

Draco menyeringai, "Apa kau juga merasakan kehebatan ku di ranjang, Granger?"

Hermione spontan menutup telinganya, "Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Draco kini tertawa, "Apa kau benar-benar mengingatnya secara detail? Kau kan mabuk,"

"Aku mabuk juga karena kau!"cetus Hermione melempar bantal ke arah Malfoy yang kemudian ditepisnya secara lihai. "Aku perlu mengingat selain kau _sangat lihai_ diatas ranjang, kau juga lihai melempar barang."

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Jadi dirinya termasuk lihai di ranjang dalam standar Malfoy?

Astaga Hermione, apa yang kau pikirkan?

Draco Malfoy pun tertawa kecil, sementara Hermione kesusahan menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya dengan mengelus tengkuk nya sendiri. Dan mereka berdua sadar, mereka sama-sama menikmati obrolan tengah malam menjelang pagi ini dan mereka berada di atmofsir yang anehnya menyenangkan.

"Tunggu, sejak kapan kita berbicara sepanjang ini?"tanya Draco.

"Sejak tadi,"

"Aneh sekali kau berbicara panjang dengan ku,"

"Yah, kurasa kau tidak sebrengsek yang kukira. "

"Granger, aku ini sempurna."katanya sambil menyeringai.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, "Aku perlu tidur sekarang."

"Mau tidur bersamaku, Granger?"

Dan satu bantal pun melayang ke arah wajah putih pucat itu, "Kau bilang kau punya dua kamar."

Draco mengerang, "Aku ini miliyarder, ingat? Dan demi tuhan-berhentilah melempar barang,"

Hermione pun mengikuti langkah kaki Draco kelantai atas, rumah ini jauh lebih besar dari yang ia kira, dan jauh dari Malfoy Manor dulu yang menyeramkan dan membawa aura negatif. Rumah ini terasa suasana pedesaannya sekaligus modern dari furniturenya.

"Ini kamarmu,"kata Draco menunjuk suatu pintu dihadapan mereka, "Dan yang ini kamarku."sambungnya sambil menunjuk kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Hermione. "Kalau kau butuh apa-apa silahkan ke kamarku, aku dengan senang hati membukanya untukmu,"ucap Draco jahil, sementara Hermione hanya memberikan tatapan malas padanya,

"Kalau begitu.. kurasa-selamat malam?"kata Hermione canggung hendak masuk. "Tunggu, ini untukmu,"tahan Draco, menyerahkan bungkusan berlogo supermarket. Hermione menerima kemudian membukanya. "Apa ini?"

Draco tersenyum jumawa, "Jangan berterimakasih padaku, aku memang lebih baik dari yang selama ini kau kira, aku tahu kau pasti tidak nyaman tidur menggunakan gaun itu."

"Bukan,"Hermione merenyit. Kemudian mendongak menatap Draco, "Aku tidak menggunakan pakaian murah seperti ini,"

Draco pun hanya tersenyum-menahan kesal, katakan lah.

000

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi saat Hermione bangun. Satu hal yang ia rasakan saat ia bangun adalah: lega. Entah apa yang membuatnya lega. Dan tidurnya nyenyak sekali, kasur besar milik Draco ini terasa sangat nyaman, mungkin nanti ia akan menanyakan merk dari kasur itu.

Kamar yang disediakan Draco jelas kamar tamu yang besar, terlihat kosong dan sangat-kamar tamu. Tapi Hermione merasa nyaman dikamar yang memilik jendela besar ini, yang pemandangannya langsung dihadapkan pada bukit berumput yang sangat luas, dan nyatanya tanah ini tentu saja milik si tukang tanah Draco Malfoy.

Saat ia keluar kamar, pas sekali Draco juga baru keluar dari kamarnya, mereka berhadapan, masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. "Aku lapar,"kata Hermione, Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku memasaknya untukmu?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Aku pinjam dapur mu,"katanya kemudian melangkah turun tangga.

Draco sedang duduk di pantry nya, men-scroll berita pagi ini lewat ponsel pintarnya sambil memakan apel merah di tangannya, sementara Hermione sibuk mengaduk teh untuk dirinya sendiri. _Oh, tidak, si Granger akan mengamuk._

"Damn it!"umpat Draco menggebrak meja pantry.

Draco menatap wajah Hermione yang penuh tanya. "Granger, dengar…"

Mendadak, pintu masuk rumah itu terbuka, baik Hermione dan Draco kaget setengah mati melihat sosok yang juga sama kagetnya dengan mereka, "Mom?"tanya Draco terkejut bukan main, karena ibunya jarang sekali kemari.

"Miss Granger!"seru Narcissa sama terkejutnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian keterkejutan itu digantikan oleh senyum lebar diwajahnya, Narcissa berjalan cepat menghampiri keduanya. Hermione menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan _shit-apa-yang-harus-kulakukan._

"Mom, kenapa kau-"

"Miss Granger, senang sekali bertemu dengan mu, kurasa kita sudah pernah bertemu lama sekali, bukan?"sapanya dengan cepat, ia menggenggam erat satu tangan Hermione dengan kedua tangannya, senyumnya yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

ps: im kinda lose faith in this fict, to be honest :(

idk im feeling insecure-maybe?

ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and reviewing/? this ordinary fict lol. aku harap fict ini bisa menghibur, ya. thank you sooooooooo much ;)

.

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: hi there, i want to say happy christmas everyone!(kinda late too hehe) and new year is coming!(school is coming ugh) anyways, chapter 6 is here! hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

 **A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter six**

Pertemuannya dengan Narcissa Malfoy pagi itu tidak begitu memakan waktu. Hermoine tidak perlu repot-repot untuk beramah-tamah panjang lebar dengan Ibu dari Draco Malfoy itu. Dirasanya, ia tidak menyandang titel 'dekat' dengan Narcissa. Jadi Hermione pikir, untuk apa membuang waktu lama untuk menyaksikan drama pagi-pagi antara Ibu-anak itu. Sedikit rasa heran memang sudah terbersit dari awal kedatangan Narcissa yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar dan tangannya yang dijabat begitu hangat eratnya, tapi rasa heran itu langsung tersingkir digantikan oleh rasa canggung yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Cara beliau menyambut Hermione sendiri sudah membuat rasa tidak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya itu hadir. Dan pertanyaan itu pun kembali timbul di menit-menit berikutnya, kala Narcissa terus memandanginya lekat.

Mengapa Narcissa bersikap sehangat ini?

Yang ia harus lakukan saat itu juga ialah angkat kaki dari rumah ini, meninggalkan segelintir pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya sendiri tentang sikap Narcissa Malfoy terhadapnya. Persetan dengan itu, Hermione harus benar-benar minggat dari hadapan duo Malfoy itu karena keduanya mulai berdebat tentang...pernikahan? Hermione tidak begitu menyimak perbincangan mereka yang dibumbui beberapa nada yang meninggi dan tanggapan saling sinis oleh keduanya. Hermione pun mundur dari ruangan itu, kemudian dia berapparate sendiri dan kembali ke London.

Sesampainya di kantor, kepala Hermione seolah baru saja ditimpuk sebuah baja kuat yang melayang menghantam kepalanya. Ia memegangi pelipis kanannya sambil memejamkan mata, pelipisnya terasa berdenyut kencang dan kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Hermione berharap ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk dan suatu saat ia akan bangun, tidak apa ia tertidur dalam waktu yang lama, asal kan ia benar-benar bisa bangun dari mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya selama 6 tahun belakangan. Pagi ini, media berhasil memergoki dirinya dan Draco memasuki mobil didepan hotel tempat mereka berapparate kemarin. Dengan headlines berita:

 _'TERUNGKAP PEMILIK H &G BRAND, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER._

 _Ini lah sosok misterius yang selama ini dipertanyakan oleh dunia, Hermione Jean Granger adalah sosok wanita cantik yang selama ini sudah kita kira, kecantikannya mampu membuat Mr. Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta, kemarin malam mereka kedapatan keluar dari salah satu hotel Mr. Malfoy, kemudian pergi bersama menggunakan mobil,'_

Berita semacam itu terus bermunculan di social media, dan media tentu saja mulai menegekspos kehidupan Hermione yang sesungguhnya. Tentang kehidupan Hermione kini, dan masa lalunya. Masa lalunya yang tidak ingin ia ingat sama sekali. Sudah tiga jam Hermione membaca berbagai macam berita tentang dirinya yang katanya menggemparkan seluruh media fashion di berbagai belahan dunia, dan kini sudah hampir setengah jam Hermione terdiam sambil memegang pelipisnya dengan sebuah surat di tangan kirinya.

Surat itu sudah ada di meja nya saat ia masuk keruangan, namun baru ia sadari bahwa ada sebuah surat terletak diatas mejanya dan baru ia baca sekarang. Tidak bisa dikatakan surat resmi karena tidak terdapat amplop yang membungkusnya, hanya sebuah kertas kecil yang terlipat. Hermione tidak memiliki prasangka apapun saat membukanya, namun setelah membaca satu kalimat pendek itu, ternyata mampu membuat jantung nya hampir kehilangan irama jantungnya sendiri.

 _Apakah kau menyukai ketenaranmu, Hermione Jean Granger?_

Masih berkeringat dingin, dan masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Hermione langsung tahu bahwa surat itu bukan pertanda baik. Ia menatap lekat-lekat tulisan tangan bertinta hitam pekat terlampau tebal, hingga di beberapa bagian terasa menembus hingga bagian belakang kertas itu. Tulisan tangan itu tegas dan kuat, menandakan sang penulis seolah mengeluarkan tenaga berlebih yang tidak seharusnya di keluarkan sebesar itu, artinya si penulis merasakan gejolak emosi amarah -katakanlah saat menuliskannya. Dan entah mengapa, Hermione memiliki keyakinan tak mendasar, yang mengatakan bahwa tereksposnya sosok Hermione memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan surat itu.

Terlebih lagi, dengan tinta hitam. Ini mungkin hanya prasangka buruknya saja karena surat ini terletak di pagi yang sama saat media meledak memberitakan dirinya, tapi Hermione pernah membaca mengenai mitologi warna hitam yang melambangkan kematian, tulisan tangan ini anehnya seolah memancarkan kebencian dan amarah terlihat dari bagaimana kuatnya penekanan penanya diatas kertas itu. Dan kebanyakan bangsa-bangsa di dunia mengenakan pakaian warna hitam pada waktu upacara kematian, bukan? Dan hitam sendiri identik dengan... Malfoy.

 _SIAPA SOSOK SEBENARNYA HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER?_

Pertanyaan itu sudah mengambang di internet, mempertanyakan siapa sosok dirinya. Hermione pun sudah mengira berita _itu_ sudah terangkat di media.

Dan rasa ketakutan yang teramat sangat merayap dan menggerogoti hatinya. Ingatan mengerikan itu mulai muncul sendiri tanpa Hermione tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Ketakutan itu kembali muncul, terlebih kini media sudah mengetahui sosok dirinya dan kasus- _nya,_ dan mungkin sekarang makin banyak orang-orang mencap dirinya sebagai orang yang buruk _._ Rasanya ia ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri di dalam tanah bumi, menghindari dan bersembunyi dari semua orang. Demi Merlin, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Kemana ia harus bersembunyi? Tidak mungkin kembali ke dunia sihir, tidak untuk sekarang mungkin malah memperburuk dan berita _itu_ makin merebak hingga ke dunia sihir. Dan semua orang di dunia Muggle seolah sudah tahu siapa dirinya. Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya sendiri, sudah berada dalam titik terendahnya akan krisis kepercayaan diri sendiri dan beberapa saat lagi mungkin ia akan benar-benar menangis. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu sepak terjang Hermione mungkin hanya menganggap sebegitu berlebihan nya ia karena dirinya sudah terekspos media. Tidak, bagi Hermione privasinya adalah proritas nomor satu.

"Miss Granger, Malfoy Corps terus menghubungi. Mr. Malfoy perlu menghubungimu sesegera mungkin."Evelyn muncul di ambang pintu,

Hermione mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh asistennya itu diam. "Aku tidak dalam situasi ingin berbicara dengan siapapun,"

Di seberang ruangan, Evelyn terlihat khawatir, tentu saja asistennya ini sudah tahu apa yang terjadi hari ini, "Mau kubawakan sesuatu, Miss?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Tidak. Eve, apakah kau yang menaruh surat ini? Atau ada orang yang masuk keruangan ku?"katanya sambil mengangkat kertas itu di udara. Seperti yang di perkirakan Hermione, asistennya itu tidak tahu menahu. Ia pun menyuruh Evelyn keluar, hingga waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, yang Hermione lakukan seharian ini adalah termenung dan berpikir di ruangannya. Terus berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Tentang surat ini, Hermione memiliki keyakinan bahwa kejadian ini disengaja dan ada seseorang yang menaruh dendam atau tidak menyukai dirinya. Ia pun tidak memiliki clue sama sekali siapa pelaku sesungguhnya yang mengirimkan surat itu. Tetapi, hanya satu nama terlintas di kepalanya dan ia perlu memastikannya malam ini.

Ia pun memanggil Evelyn sekaligus menyuruhnya pulang. "Kau memanggilku?"tanyanya.

"Apa Malfoy Corps masih menghubungi?"

Evelyn mengangguk. "Sambungkan telfonnya padaku,"

Hermione menunggu telfon itu berdering, kemudian mengangkatnya. Tapi Hermione tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk memastikan hipotesanya. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menuding Malfoy dan dengan konyol bertanya, "Kau yang mengirimkan surat ini, bukan?!" hanya saja, cara itu terlalu barbar. Ia sendiri tidak yakin, apakah ini ulah Malfoy atau bukan. Mengingat lelaki itu setengah mengancam halus saat mengajukan kerja sama dengan brandnya.

 _"Granger,"_ suara Malfoy terdengar diseberang sana.

Hermione tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendengarkan setiap kata dan helaan nafas laki-laki yang semalam padahal berubah menjadi teman ceritanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, seseorang bisa saja menjadi musuh dalam selimut dalam satu waktu. Dan tidak seharusnya percaya pada lelaki berklan Malfoy.

 _"Ayo kita bertemu, dan selesaikan masalah ini."_

 _"Aku tahu kau mendengarkan,"_

 _"Granger,"_

Telfon pun diputus oleh Hermione. Masih sama sebelum ia mengangkat telfon, Hermione tidak bisa ataupun berani menyimpulkan apapun. Pikirannya terbang kemana-mana, tentang Malfoy, dirinya sendiri, tanggapan orang, dan terlebih lagi bila sahabat-sahabatnya mengetahui hal ini. Mendadak, Draco Malfoy muncul dihadapannya berapparate, Hermione langsung terlonjak dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat di depan wajah Draco.

"Granger, ini aku."si pirang itu mengangkat kedua tangan, was-was.

Hermione tersenyum "Pria yang membeberkan identitas ku, bukan?"

Barbar atau tidak, Hermione merasakan emosinya bergejolak setelah melihat wajah Malfoy ini dan langsung menembaknya dalam satu pertanyaan.

"Aku tidak melakukannya,"katanya sambil mengatur nafas. "Kau sendiri tahu, Granger."tambahnya.

Golden Gryffindor itu tertawa frustasi, "Bagaimana aku tahu, Malfoy?"

"Aku bilang, aku tidak melakukannya."ucap Malfoy, setiap katanya dipenuh penekanan dan kesungguh-sungguhan, terlebih Malfoy menatap Hermione langsung. Orang yang berbohong tidak akan berani menatap lekat seperti itu.

Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya, mereka pun terduduk di sofa ruangan itu, kemudian Hermione menyerahkan surat itu pada Draco. "Kau tidak mengirimkan ini?"

Draco menggeleng, "Kau tahu, tinta hitam bukan pertanda yang baik."

Hermione mendengus, "Dan kau tahu? Hidupku hancur dalam satu hari."ujarnya putus asa.

Draco Malfoy menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. Draco memang tidak mengenal Hermione dengan baik, tapi satu hal yang Draco yakin, bahwa kini wanita dihadapannya itu sedang kalut, persis seperti Hermione yang ditemuinya pertamakali setelah sepuluh tahun, di diskotik pada malam itu.

"Apakah kau memiliki musuh? Atau seseorang yang tidak menyukai keberadaanmu?"tanya Draco. Hermione mengangkat bahunya, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, kemudian menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menelusupi jari-jarinya dengan gerakan frustasi dan helaan nafas panjang. Draco memperhatikan tingkah Hermione, wanita itu kini meremas tangannya sendiri, ia menunduk memperhatikan satu titik dilantai seolah ada bercak kotor disana, ia terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir. Namun, di matanya, rasa takut itu lebih mendominasi.

Kini Draco yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa juga Hermione begitu ketakutan kala identitasnya terungkap? Apakah hal _itu_ yang membuat wanita di hadapannya itu ketakutan setengah mati?

"Granger… Aku melihat suatu artikel tentang mu di internet."Draco memberi jeda. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bertanya.

"Jadi ini alasan mu menyembunyikan identitas mu?"tanyanya hati-hati.

Hermione menatapnya balik, matanya memancarkan luka dan ketakutan serta keputusasaan, "Katakan, Malfoy."

Draco terdiam, ia menarik kembali pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan setelah mendapat tatapan Hermione itu, tidak yakin apakah ia harus bertanya sekarang.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau dengar dari ku,"ucap Hermione getir. Tapi, rasa penasaran Draco membuatnya membulatkan tekad, ia sendiri harus memastikan kebenaran artikel itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar membunuh seseorang?"

Hermione menahan nafasnya dan meneguk saliva nya sendiri. Ia tahu kalimat yang Draco katakan barusan akan di pertanyakan orang apabila identitasnya terbongkar, ia kira itu akan terdengar mudah setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tapi nyatanya, kalimat itu terdengar sangat mengerikan dan menyakitkan sampai ke ulu hatinya.

" _Every years, I'm asking the same question, Malfoy. Believe me,_ "Hermione terhenti, nafasnya sempat menyesakkan dada.

 _"I always say to my self, 'You didn't do it, Hermione,'_ "Hermione menghela nafasnya yang seolah sangat berat untuk dilepaskan.

" _And every years too, I'm questioning the same question that you asked. Honestly, I am afraid, of the truth if I actually did that."_ ia kembali memberi jeda. Hermione kembali menunduk.

Draco hanya menatapnya, mencari kejujuran disana. Jangan salahkan sikapnya yang selalu waspada, ia sempat berpikiran bahwa Hermione hanya berakting, tapi kalimat berikutnya yang dikatakan Hermione membantahkan praduganya.

 _"Help me, Malfoy. I don't know what did I do._ "

Hermione Jean Granger kini menangis di hadapan Draco untuk pertama kalinya, wanita itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan sesenggukan hingga pundaknya bergetar. Dan Draco membiarkannya menangis sepuas yang Hermione bisa. Ia tidak mungkin bukan, memeluk wanita itu? Sebenarnya, Draco bukan tipe orang nya mengasihani orang, tapi melihat kasus Hermione, apalagi ia seorang wanita dan dipertanyakan sebagai seorang pembunuh membuatnya kasihan. Wanita. Ya, Draco baru menyadari suatu hal bodoh kalau Hermione adalah seorang wanita Muggle-born.

Dan sebuah ide tergila yang pernah muncul, mendadak menyerang otaknya yang cemerlang, dan segenap skenario sudah tersusun rapi dikepalanya. Hingga dirasa wanita itu tenang Draco kembali berbicara.

"Granger."

Hermione menghapus air matanya, kemudian menarik nafas. " _What?_ "

Draco berfikir keras bagaimana cara mengatakannya. Ia pun mendongak menatap mata sembab itu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kalau kau ada waktu... menikah lah dengan ku."

 **to be continued**

* * *

hello, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalau sepertinya di tiap chapternya gaya tulisanku beda(?) karena setelah review berulangkali, aku merasa nggak mengawali fict ini dengan baik hehe. mohon dimaafkan dan tolong dikoreksi di kolom review, ya! Ah, pokoknya aku masih perlu belajar banyak hal deh wkwk.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah baca dan memberikan review, sangat membantu jd semangat aku setelah melihat review nya :) sempet kepikiran untuk gak lanjutin fict ini juga. tapi melihat review yang ternyata masih ada juga yang menunggu kelanjutannya:') terutama untuk **puma178,** review kamu membuat aku langsung buka laptop buat post chapter ini wkwk. terimakasih banyak semua! happy xmas!

.

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A DEAL**

 **by**

 **daikota-akira**

 **chapter seven**

"A-apa?" mata Hermione membulat, dan jantungnya sempat berdegup begitu kencangnya saat Draco mengatakannya. Terlebih manik bergradasi abu terang itu menukik lurus menatap manik madu miliknya sempat menciptakan atmofsir magis yang tidak bisa Hermione jelaskan diantara mereka. Ini adalah, tentu saja kali pertama ia dilamar seseorang, tidak menyangka lamaran itu datang dari mulut seseorang yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Hermione meneguk salivanya kemudian berdeham, dengan tujuan untuk mengenyahkan rasa gugup tak mendasar yang sempat mampir.

Si pelamar itu pun memberi tanggapan dengan menggeleng cepat, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Hermione yang sempat sangat intense itu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke suatu titik lain di ruangan ini. "Tidak jadi, anggap saja kau tidak mendengarnya." katanya.

"Apa maksud mu anggap kalau aku tidak mendengarnya? Aku sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas," tuntut Hermione, nada suaranya tegas dan menuntut. Draco menatapnya lagi, kembali menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menawarkan hal ini pada Hermione? Serta memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat bila ia terus melanjutkan perkataannya. Bukan hanya konsekuensi respon dari Hermione saja, tapi konsekuensi di masa depan nanti, dan reaksi orang-orang tentu saja pasti akan sama kagetnya dengan Hermione yang mendadak mendapatkan lamaran dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco sendiri sadar betul, ini adalah keputusan berjangka panjang yang ia dan kalau Hermione menyetujuinya harus benar-benar dipertanggungjawabkan. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa menit, Draco memutuskan bahwa ini adalah yang keputusan yang sangat tepat, terlebih dengan situasi Hermione saat ini merupakan keuntungan baginya. Mengingat Hermione tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak ajakannya untuk menikah. Dan kemungkinan, Hermione akan langsung menerimanya. Itu lah setidak nya Hipotesa awal Draco.

Lagipula, orang gila mana yang akan menolak seorang Malfoy?

Well, orang gila itu bisa saja si Granger ini, dia mungkin akan menolaknya dengan seribu satu alasan. Draco tidak perlu melakukan sebuah pendekatan yang memakan banyak waktu dengan wanita itu untuk menyimpulkan bahwa Hermione termasuk orang yang cukup konservatif. Konservatif dari segala aspek–mungkin, Draco juga belum terlalu tahu. Terlebih pernikahan juga menyangkut masalah sosial, Hermione mungkin akan menunjukan reaksi berlebihan terhadap respon orang-orang.

Dari apa yang ia perhatikan, Hermione itu tipikal wanita yang mengutamakan cinta di atas–segalanya, terlebih untuk maju ke jenjang setingkat pernikahan. Dan melaksanakan pernikahan tak berdasar cinta rasanya mustahil bagi seorang Hermione Granger. Itu terdengar naif bagi Pria Cassanova macam Draco Malfoy. Baginya, tidak perlu repot-repot menciptakan sebuah cinta di antara keduanya untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Kini, ia perlu memutar otak kedua kalinya untuk memberikan alasan yang terdengar meyakinkan agar si wanita penganut filosofi cinta ini mau menerima 'lamaran' a.k.a 'tawaran' yang ia berikan.

"Well…" Draco membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Dengar, bila berita pernikahan kau dan aku merebak, media dan masyarakat pasti akan melupakan berita pembunuhan mu yang masih tidak jelas itu. Semua orang pasti akan menggila bila kau dan aku menikah. Itu ide yang baik, bukan?" tawar Draco.

Hermione menatapnya tak mengerti, wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya "Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Oh well, hipotesa awal bahwa Hermione Granger akan langsung mengiyakan tidak terjadi, ternyata Hermione termasuk salah satu orang gila yang menolak pesona ajakan menikah dari seorang Malfoy.

"Seratus persen, Granger."

"Kau bilang menikah? Segampang itu? Menikah...bukan sesuatu yang mudah, Malfoy." Hermione Granger menahan nafasnya sejenak tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Menikah?" ia mengulang kata itu dengan sebuah ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan di dalamnya.

Draco mendengus, dugaan nya yang pertama benar. Hermione si konservatif itu akan mengatakan hal-hal macam tadi, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu, Granger."

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kau mau menikahi ku?" tanya Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Aku punya alasan,"

"Alasan?"

Draco mendengus tidak suka, "Kurasa… aku membutuhkan mu,"

"Membutuhkan ku?"

000

Hermione kini terbaring menatap langit-langit apartmentnya sendiri. Memikirkan apa saja yang telah terjadi hari ini. Tentang bagaimana media dengan brutalnya mengekspos kehidupannya dan bagaimana Hermione berusaha mencari jalan keluar yang ia sendiri belum mengetahui ujung dari masalah ini. Ia juga menangis di hadapan Draco tadi, anehnya ia merasa lebih lega dari pada menangis sendirian. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus agak menyedihkan disaat kau menangis dan sedang bersama orang lain, rasanya lebih melegakan–seperti ditemani, katakanlah.

Hermione lagi-lagi memikirkan tawaran Draco yang terdengar mustahil untuk diwujudkan, omong kosong macam apa itu? Menikah bukan lah hal semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Baginya, pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral sekali seumur hidup.

Dan demi tuhan, Draco mengatakannya dengan mudah seolah dia sedang menawar ikan di pasar. Persetan dengan Draco, Hermione hanya butuh tidur malam ini. Hermione kini sudah dalam kondisi setengah sadar hampir berlayar ke alam mimpi, namun kegiatan tidur nya diinterupsi oleh sepasang lengan besar memeluk abdomennya, Hermione terlonjak kaget setengah mati saat itu juga ia bangkit terduduk mencoba meraih tongkatnya namun gagal karena ruangannya gelap. Tapi dari postur tubuh orang itu, meskipun sudah tiga tahun berlalu, Hermione tahu betul siapa itu.

"Ron?"

"Mione," ucapnya lirih, Hermione menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Ini kali pertama Ron berkunjung ke apartmennya setelah mereka berpisah. Dan selama tiga tahun terakhir, Hermione selalu memikirkan bagaimana perasaan dan sikapnya nanti bila tiba waktunya–Ron akan sudi berkunjung ke apartmentnya. Dan ia mengira mungkin mereka berdua akan canggung, dan Hermione yakin dia sendiri akan sangat senang menyambut Ron. Tapi nyatanya tidak, bukan perasaan senang yang hadir malam itu di hati Hermione. Perasaan was-was dan takut akan sahabatnya sendiri yang justru menelusup jauh kedalam hatinya.

Ronald Billius Weasley, dia terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya nyalang memancar dan nafasnya berat. Pakaian yang dia kenakan terlihat lusuh, dan rambut lelaki itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebotol bir. Dia mabuk berat. Hermione tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Ron malam itu, dan firasatnya tidak enak. Meskipun mata itu kini terlihat layu, tapi raut wajah Ron menampilkan keputusasaan yang luar biasa.

"Ron? Ada apa?" tanya Hermione yang meminimalisir agar tidak terdengar panik, dan berusaha mencari tongkatnya.

"Aku telah kembali." katanya sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Hermione, senyumnya muncul. Senyum yang dulu mampu membuat hati Hermione berbunga-bunga, tapi kini perasaan itu hilang. Justru digantikan oleh perasaan takut.

Ron memegang pundaknya erat, "Kau benar tentang segalanya. Kau tahu? Aku memang brengsek, tapi itu bukan salahku, Mione. Brown telah meracuniku Love Potion selama bertahun-tahun." Ron mengatakannya dengan cara yang makin membuat Hermione bergedik terlebih ia mengguncang bahu Hermione kuat.

"Jangan salah kan aku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, kan? Dari dulu Mione, sejak kita di tahun ke empat hingga sekarang. Kita bisa mengulangnya dari awal, bukan?" semakin kuat ia mencengkram bahu Hermione sampai dirasa kukunya itu menembus kulit Hermione, dan di dorongnya Hermione hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Hermione meringis.

Lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Hermione, Hermione memalingkan wajahnya menghindar.

"Ron lepaskan aku!" katanya mencoba setenang mungkin mendorong lelaki mabuk itu.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku sudah gila karena merindukanmu selama ini!" teriak Ron mulai meninggi, sorot matanya terlihat kecewa mendapat penolakan dari Hermione, kali ini amarah terdengar di suaranya. Ia membenturkan Hermione kedinding, Hermione meringis. Rasa nyeri akan cengkraman Ron–yang pasti menimbulkan bekas itu ternyata belum cukup bagi Ron yang sedang dalam keadaan mabuk untuk menyakiti Hermone rupanya. Dan saat itu juga dada Hermione seolah mencelos hingga terasa hampa. Ini mulai terlalu menyakitkan.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi! Sadarlah!" jerit Hermione memberontak dari cengkraman Ron. Tidak menyangka, kalimat itu berhasil lolos dari mulutnya sendiri.

Raut wajah Ron berubah dingin seketika,"Kau selalu jadi milik ku, Mione. Kau bicara apa?"

"Kau yang bicara apa!" pekik Hermione, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ron.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Ron berteriak tepat di wajah Hermione.

Ia mencengkram kedua tangan Hermione dalam satu genggamannya, sementara tangan satunya membuka kancing-kancing piyama Hermione hingga setengahnya, dan meremas salah satu buah dadanya, Hermione menjerit saat Ron mulai menjelajahi lehernya dengan lidahnya–terlalu liar dan kasar, Hermione sangat membencinya detik itu juga.

"Apa karena Malfoy? Apa kau benar-benar bersamanya seperti yang mereka bilang? Kau hanya milik ku seorang, Mione." ia berbisik horror, hati Hermione serasa diremas mendengarnya. Ron mengayunkan tangannya yang masih memegang sebotol bir ke arah wajah Hermione, Hermione merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri. Ia sadar, sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi malam ini kalau saja ia tidak menendang Ron, melepaskan diri dan meraih tongkatnya. Dan botol itu pun pecah mengenai dinding menimbulkan suara pecahan kaca, dan nyaris saja mengenai Hermione. Hermione sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan rasa takut dan kebencian yang luarbiasa pada sosok Ron, ia mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan mantap dan memutuskan untuk menggunakannya untuk pertama kali setelah 10 tahun.

"Stupefy!"

Ron pun terjungkal dan terbanting menabrak dinding yang tergantung cermin, seiringan cermin itu pecah terbentur tubuh Ron.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini dunia ku sudah hancur! Mengapa kau perlu memperburuk nya, Ron?! Demi tuhan aku hanya butuh tidur malam ini!" Hermione kini berteriak di hadapan tubuh Ron yang terduduk menatapnya, tidak peduli air matanya mulai memberontak hendak keluar, kemudian ia mengancingi kancingnya yang dibuka paksa oleh Ron tadi.

"Kenapa Malfoy, Mione? Dia tidak pantas bersama mu." ucap Ron lirih.

"Dan kau pikir kau pantas bersamaku? Setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik darinya!" teriak Hermione, yang kini sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk menahan emosi nya yang meledak.

"Kau berbohong," lanjut Ron, "Kau tidak mungkin mencintainya,"

Hermoine menghela nafasnya keras. "Ron, percayalah, kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia." cukup terkejut bahwa ia memuji Malfoy di saat seperti ini.

"Mione!" Ron kembali berteriak marah, ia menggebrak lantai disekitarnya, sampai urat nadi dileher baik di tangannya terlihat. Hermione tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menyaksikan Ron marah-marah, ia berjalan keluar dari apartmentnya dengan cepat–terlalu cepat bahkan lupa untuk mengenakan sendalnya.

Apa laki-laki itu gila? Apa laki-laki itu sadar apa yang barusan dia perbuat?

Harinya sudah sangat buruk. Dan yang Ron bisa lakukan adalah mencoba untuk menodainya? Hermione terus berjalan di trotoar, jalanan begitu sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu lalang. Bajunya terlihat sedikit rusak, dua kancing teratasnya hilang, dan angin malam menembus kulit dan menusuk hingga tulang-tulangnya, membuat Hermione menggigil.

Wanita bersurai keemasan itu memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya, lama kelamaan ia tertawa kecil hingga bahu nya terguncang, menertawakan dirinya yang memiliki nasib begitu nahas hari ini, dan tawa itu perlahan disertai air mata yang mengalir deras, kemudian berubah menjadi tangisan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hermione menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia terdiam perlahan tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri dan membiarkan tubuhnya luruh terbawa oleh gravitasi bumi, dan kedua tangannya terkepal diatas lututnya. Bahunya masih terguncang hebat, seiring tangisannya yang menjadi-jadi.

Hermione tidak tahu berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktunya menangis di trotoar itu, ia menarik nafas susah payah, perlahan bangkit dan kembali berjalan dan terus berjalan. Yang wanita itu butuhkan malam ini hanyalah tidur dengan nyenyak. Tetapi ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Orang tuanya sudah pindah ke Paris minggu lalu dan tak mungkin ia pulang dan bilang bahwa puterinya nyaris diperkosa oleh mantan kekasihnya. Ia tidak punya tujuan pulang malam ini. Dan tidak mungkin ia pergi ke The Burrow. Melihat surai orange keluarga Weasley mungkin akan membuatnya meledak.

Ia tidak bisa menyewa hotel, baik dompet maupun tongkatnya tertinggal di apartmentnya, dan ia tidak akan sudi menginjakan kakinya ke apartment yang menjadi saksi dirinya hampir dinodai oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Kemudian, mendadak satu hal terlintas di kepalanya, terbayang di otaknya kamar lebar dan kosong itu beserta kasurnya yang nyaman. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hermione berapparate.

"Kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?" Hermione mempertanyakan keputusannya berapparate ke rumah Draco di West Sussex. Ia menatap padang rumput yang luas di sekelilingnya. Ilalang-ilalang setinggi badannya bergerak mengikuti angin malam, sekilas nampak indah. Berbeda relitasnya terhadap apa yang terjadi pada Hermione hari ini. Kali ini ia menarik nafas panjang sambil menengadah menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Nampaknya langit tahu kenahasannya. Di pertanyakan sebagai pembunuh dan hampir diperkosa oleh sahabatnya sendiri dalam satu hari yang sama. Mana yang lebih buruk dari hal itu?

Hermione menghapus sisa air matanya dan setelah memantapkan hati, ia mengetuk pintu rumah kayu oak itu. Butuh beberapa waktu, untuk menunggu sang empu membukanya. Draco Malfoy keluar, mengenakan kaus putih polos panjang dan celana santai, ekspresi terkejut bukan main tidak bisa lelaki itu sembunyikan–mendapati Hermione berdiri tegak di depan rumahnya selarut ini.

"Granger?"

Melihat wajah Malfoy, Hermione merasa ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang benar. Keputusannya tidak salah telah bertemu si pirang ini di diskotik itu, telah pergi ke The Burrow bersamanya, dan memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah Draco malam ini. Adalah keputusan yang dalam hati Hermione menguat, bahwa hal itu benar.

"Malfoy, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." katanya, suaranya terdengar jernih, matanya menukik langsung ke manik milik Malfoy yang bergradasi keabuan itu.

"Menanyakan apa? Selarut ini?" tanya Draco balik setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya seratus persen.

Hermione tahu kalimat yang ia lontarkan tak akan pernah ia tarik lagi.

"Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh, ayo kita lakukan."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Melakukan apa, Granger?"

"Ayo kita menikah,"

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Wah Mione setuju, tuh?!

So, what do you think about this chapter? :)

terimakasih yang sudah baca dan memberi review di chapter kemarin, sempat terharu ada juga yang memberi koreksi membangun *hugs*

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter eight**

Keduanya kini terduduk di ruang TV rumah Malfoy, dengan perapian yang menyala, dan tak biasanya mereka yang duduk berhadapan, kini mereka duduk bersebelahan. Jarak mereka hanya sebatas satu bahu orang dewasa. Atmofsir sepi menyergap mereka berdua untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sama-sama belum memutuskan kalimat apa yang harus dilontarkan. Hingga Draco merasa tidak nyaman sendiri dengan keadaan diam-diam bisu ini, ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Baju mu kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memakai alas kaki?" tanya Draco memperhatikan dua kancing atasnya terlepas dan rambut Hermione yang berantakan. Hermione memegangi bagian dadanya yang sedikit terekspos itu. "Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

Draco tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Hermione malam itu, feeling nya mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan feeling seorang Malfoy tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Tapi niatannya untuk bertanya lebih ia urungkan malam itu. Wajah Hermione terlihat sedikit mengerikan sekaligus mengkhawatirkan. Draco sendiri bukan orang yang suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain, tapi kedatangan Hermione selarut ini apalagi wanita itu terlihat kacau mendadak mengajaknya untuk menikah membuat Draco bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Hermione malam itu dan hal apa yang mendorongnya untuk menikah.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Draco. "Kurasa, aku bisa melakukannya." Hermione menghela nafas, ia merasa aman berada dirumah ini. Di ruang TV ini dengan perapian yang menyala hangat. Di samping Draco. Ia merasa ditemani oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa kau mengubah pikiran mu? Kau tertarik padaku?" tanya Draco sedikit sanksi, ia menoleh menatap Hermione yang juga menatapnya balik. Hermione tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar, "Kau pikir aku mau benar-benar menikahimu? Kau bahkan bukan tipe ku," katanya dengan nada cemohan yang tidak ditutupi.

Draco mendengus tidak percaya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Aku tidak bertanya apakah aku tipe mu atau bukan. Aku bertanya mengapa kau mau melakukan ini,"

"Yah… kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Sebenarnya, sangat buruk. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan." jawab Hermione setelah ia berpikir lama.

"Menikah dengan ku adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk? Granger, kau sadar tidak? Kau baru saja menerima lamaran dari seorang miliyarder."

Hermione tertawa mencemoh, "Apa itu yang kau sebut lamaran? Yang kau tawarkan adalah sebuah kesepakatan, Malfoy." Draco memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum, "Well… kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kita berdua, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan menyetujui perkataan Malfoy, "Sebenarnya, aku heran mengapa Ibu mu begitu khawatir kalau kau benar-benar gay. Aku, sejak awal tahu kalau kau bukan gay," Draco tersenyum tipis tanpa ia sadari, "Yang ibuku inginkan adalah seorang menantu perempuan." Hermione kini menoleh, menatap Draco yang tidak membalas tatapannya, lelaki itu menghadap lurus kedepan. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu membutuhkan ku?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Pria bermarga Malfoy itu mengangguk-ngagguk, "Ya, kau perempuan bukan?"

"Kau kan bisa menolaknya."

"Aku sudah menolak nya ratusan kali. Aku hanya ingin–kau tahu, ibuku akan sangat bahagia bila melihatku menikah." Draco menambahkan, "Lagipula, menikahi mu tidak ada ruginya. Aku yakin saham Malfoy Corps akan meroket jauh. H&G juga, sudah kubilang, ini adalah kesepakatan yang brilian."

Hermone sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dengan alasan Malfoy menawarkan kesepakatan ini. Alasannya tidak begitu kuat dan tidak mendesak, seperti kondisinya saat ini. Kenapa juga lelaki ini butuh menikah sekarang juga? Hermione juga yakin, untuk masalah Narcissa Malfoy yang mendesaknya menikah, Draco pasti bisa mengelak nya dengan cara apapun.

Terlebih lagi, Narcissa Malfoy terlihat sangat mencintai Draco dan tidak akan mungkin memaksa anaknya itu untuk menikahi wanita sembarangan. Dan untuk keuntungan perusahaan, hal itu tidak perlu sampai dilangsungkan sebuah pernikahan antara dirinya dan Malfoy. Hermione sempat bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa Draco mengajukan kesepakatan ini. Tapi, ia juga bingung akan menanyakan apalagi. Timbul sebersit pertanyaan apakah Malfoy melakukan ini dengan tujuan lain, selain untuk membahagiakan ibunya dan alasan perusahaan itu.

Hermione kini terdiam terbuai dalam pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan keputusan yang ia buat. Ia tahu benar, ia memilih untuk melakukan kesepakatan ini dalam kondisi pikirannya yang tidak jernih sama sekali. Baik hati dan pikirannya marah yang meletup-letup menginginkan suatu hal yakni, balas dendam. Tapi hatinya begitu kuat mengatakan kalau keputusannya malam ini adalah benar.

Ia sedang marah. Pada Ron. Malam itu Hermione memiliki tekad yang bulat dan sangat kuat untuk menyakiti hati Ron. Hatinya mencelos begitu lelaki itu datang dan memperlakukannya seperti wanita murahan. Ronald Billius Weasley, orang itu sudah menyakitinya dengan batasan yang tidak bisa ditolerir lagi–Hermione sangat membencinya malam itu juga, dan yakin rasa benci ini berkepanjangan. Dia orang yang patut disalahkan karena berhasil mengubah Hermione menjadi orang jahat hanya dalam satu malam saja.

Dan menikah dengan Draco Malfoy adalah suatu tindakan yang sangat tepat dirasanya pada malam itu.

Wanita berusia mendekati 30 tahun itu diam-diam bangga akan keputusannya. Semakin cepat ia menikah dengan Malfoy, semakin cepat ia menyakiti Ron. Semakin cepat juga meredakan kabar berita yang mempertanyakan bahwa Hermione adalah seorang pembunuh yang masih sangat hangatnya. Kesepakatan ini sangat menguntungkannya. Bak melempar satu batu kena dua burung. Dan tidak ada ruginya.

Dan untuk Draco sebagai suaminya nanti, Hermione sebenarnya tidak begitu memikirkannya. Tetapi satu hal yang Hermione bisa pastikan, sebenarnya Draco tidak sebrengsek yang ia kira saat keduanya masih di Hogwarts. Hermione rasa, ia akan mengatasinya dengan mudah. Oh, percayalah, Hermione tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan konsekuensi kedepannya karena ia tidak akan pernah mencabut perkataannya lagi, karena ia sudah terlanjur senang.

"Nah, ayo kita tulis kontrak dan persyaratannya." kata Draco berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Hermione mengikutinya dan duduk hadapan Draco yang telah menyiapkan dua kertas, dan pena yang melayang siap mencatat tiap perkataan mereka.

"Pertama, kita melakukan pernikahan ini karena kau dan aku saling membutuhkan. Tidak ada dasar paksaan, bukan? Ini adalah kesepakatan yang menguntungkan kedua belah pihak." kata Draco panjang.

"Pernikahan itu...tunggu, apa itu artinya… kita harus mengenalkan diri kepada keluarga?"

Draco melipat satu tangannya, dan menaruh beban kepalanya, bertumpu di satu tangan, dan menarik nafasnya panjang, "Sudah kubilang ini kesepakatan yang tidak mudah,"

Lelaki itu memperhatikan Hermione yang terlihat khawatir, "Apa kau mau mengubah keputusan mu?"

Hermione menggeleng cepat, "Tidak akan,"

Draco tertawa melihat Hermione yang secepat kilat menggeleng, "Sebegitu nya kah kau mau menikah dengan ku?" Hermione tidak menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting itu. Dan Hermione juga tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan alasan lain ia menyetujui kesepakatan ini.

"Besok ikut aku, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada Lucius." lanjut Draco, ia memerhatikan respon Hermione yang terkejut. "Secepat itu, kah?"

Draco menghela nafasnya panjang, "Kenapa perlu ditunda? Besok adalah hari pembebasannya, ibu ku akan super senang mendengar berita anaknya akan menikah."

"Lagi pula, ayahku nanti akan sangat _senang,_ " lanjutnya. Hermione sedikit sanksi mendengar kata terakhir yang Draco ucapkan terdengar sarkastik.

"Tapi.. apakah itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione. "Apa maksud mu?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu ayahmu sedikit…" Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak tahu akan berkata apa selanjutnya.

"Dan menurut mu apakah tidak apa-apa kalau kau mengenalkan ku pada Weasel Family? Dengar, kita berdua tahu bahwa kesepakatan ini… penuh resiko, bukan? Cepat atau lambat, menurut ku sama saja. Sama-sama akan menghadapinya juga." Mereka pun sama-sama terdiam. Memikirkan hal yang sama, yakni kesepakatan ini.

"Aku akan tinggal disini," ucap Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco mengangkat alisnya, "Disini?"

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Hermione lagi, nadanya menuntut dan bossy ala Hermione. Dan Draco mulai belajar bahwa nada bicara itu menandakan bahwa Hermione memiliki keinginan yang besar dan harus terpenuhi.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal disini?" tanya Draco, ia melipat tangannya di dada seolah hendak menginterogasi seorang tersangka. Hermione berpikir sejenak. Kenapa juga ia ingin tinggal disini? Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Malfoy?

"Aku suka kamarnya," jawab Hermione cepat, yang langsung disambut cemohan dari Draco. Well, Hermione tidak berbohong, ia memang benar menyukai kamar tamu yang disediakan Draco, kamarnya luas dengan ventilasi yang sangat baik membuat kamar itu terasa sejuk dan terlebih kamar itu memiliki jendela yang besar menghadap langsung ke perbukitan, membuat Hermione menyukai kamar itu.

"Kau benar-benar harus menjawab dengan alasan payah itu?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang tepat disampingnya, menunjukan pemandangan gelap perbukitan yang sangat sangat luas. Sangat sepi. Tidak akan ada orang yang mungkin mendekati rumah ditengah perbukitan ini. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke apartment nya maupun ke London. Sama-sama menyakitkan. Di sini semuanya terasa tentram, ini menenangkan hatinya.

"Kurasa aku suka tinggal disini. Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan ketenangan seperti ini di London. Tempat yang pas untuk menggunakan sihir, bukan?" kata Hermione lagi, sembari kembali menoleh menatap Draco kini dengan senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya. Draco memerhatikan, bagaimana Hermione mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Wanita itu, di mata Draco mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bagaimanapun juga, entah mengapa Draco mengerti. Meskipun Hermione Granger ini terlahir dari keluarga Muggle Born, wanita itu secara harfiahnya tetap penyihir.

Jati diri wanita itu tetap seorang penyihir. Penyihir yang berbakat, meskipun Draco benci mengatakannya. Mungkin si Granger itu merindukan dirinya sebagai Hermione Granger yang merupakan Golden Gryffindor. Draco tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sebulan saja tidak menggunakan sihir. Dan bagaimana bisa wanita itu menahannya selama sepuluh tahun tidak menggunakan sihirnya?

Draco berdeham, "Kau mau meng-avada-kadavra ku saat aku tertidur, bukan?" candanya. Hermione tersenyum miring, mendengar pertanyaan tidak berdasar itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk masuk ke kamar mu itu."

Kali ini Draco berdecak, "Oh, ayolah, Granger." goda Draco sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Kedua, aku tidak menginginkan adanya hubungan seksual yang terjadi diantara kita." kata Hermione cepat, pena bulu itu menulis perkataan Hermione.

"Kau yakin?" goda Draco. Hermione yang kini mengikuti gesture Draco denga melipat tangannya di dada. "Seratus persen,"

"Dan kau menginginkan hubungan secara emosional dengan ku, begitu?"

"Jangan bermimpi," cemoh Hermione, Draco menyeringai, "Ah, kurasa kau harus membayar sewa rumah, kalau begini."

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Kau bilang kau ini miliyarder,"

"Kau bilang kau ini pemilik brand H&G yang terkenal itu." sambar Draco cepat, membuat Hermione tertawa tulus. "Masa bayar sewa saja, tidak mampu?" tambah Draco lagi, sedikit takjub melihat Hermione tertawa akan leluconnya dengan tulus kali ini, bukan tawaan sindir atau sinis yang biasa Hermione lakukan, bukan takjub tapi lebih ke tidak menyangka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah harus mengajukan syarat ini atau tidak," kali ini Draco membuka suara, "Haruskah kita tulis, bahwa kita tidak boleh untuk saling jatuh cinta?"lanjutnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Draco membuat tawa Hermione meledak, dan mengundang Draco untuk tertawa juga. Mereka berdua larut dalam tawaan yang sama, di udara yang sama, dengan atmofsir santai serta menyenangkan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, "Aku tak percaya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu," kata Draco setelah tawa keduanya mereda.

"Kenapa, Malfoy? Kau benar-benar berharap bahwa kita akan menjadi suami istri yang saling jatuh cinta?" Hermione terkikik, "Yah, itu hal terkonyol yang pernah kukatakan. Tidak usah ditulis, kurasa kita berdua tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Granger. Kau benar-benar bukan tipe ku," lanjutnya lagi.

Hermione menanggapinya hanya dengan tersenyum kecil."Tidak-tidak. Jangan salah sangka juga, aku baru tahu kau memiliki humor sebagus tadi," katanya.

"Dan bagaimana cara mengakhiri kontrak ini? Apakah kita akan bercerai begitu saja?" kata Hermione, mendengar mulutnya mengucapkan kata 'cerai' membuat dirinya sendiri berdecak kagum, tak percaya bahwa dirinya mengajukan perjanjian pra-nikah dan pasca-nikah sematang ini. Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih menganggap pernikahan adalah hal yang sakral. Well, persetan dengan pernikahan.

Ia hanya berharap Ron benar-benar tersakiti dengan keputusan yang ia buat.

 _"_ Aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan hal itu. Hm.. kurasa bila waktu nya akan datang, kau dan aku akan mendiskusikannya dan menyepakatinya lagi. Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, bukan? _"_ jawab Draco yang di tanggapi oleh anggukan setuju dari Hermione. "Ya, itu tergantung situasi nya nanti."

"Kurasa itu saja."

"Kurasa sudah cukup, besok pagi kita akan ke Malfoy Manor setelah Lucius pulang. Kenakan pakaian hitam, warna terang tidak cocok dengan Malfoy Manor."

Hermione menarik nafasnya, sadar bahwa hari esok akan sulit. Draco mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu untuk dijabat oleh Hermione, "Granger,"

Tanpa pikir lama, Hermione menjabat tangan itu.

"Mari bekerja sama dengan baik mulai hari ini," kata Draco, cukup takjub karena Hermione mendengar Draco mengatakannya cukup tulus.

"Apakah kita sepakat?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Sepakat,"

* * *

Yes, school is starting, ugh.

Anyways, Happy New Years 2018!

Thanks for all readers, and the reviewers


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter nine**

Malfoy Manor.

Baik Hermione maupun Draco kini keduanya terduduk di ruang tamu super besar di Malfoy Manor menunggu sang empu, Lucius Malfoy datang bersama Narcissa. Hermione meremas tangannya sendiri, ia juga merasakan udara yang seolah sangat pengap sehingga butir-butir keringatnya mulai muncul. Hermione tidak tahu mengapa ia gugup. Padahal, ini hanya pertemuan keluarga Draco, yang notabene nya Draco bukan lah orang yang ia cintai. Mengapa ia segugup ini?

Hermione memperhatikan keadaan ruangan ini. Masih sama dalam ingatannya. Gelap dan suram. Dengan ornamen-ornamen ular di tepi ruangan, dinding batunya yang berwarna krem, serta pilar-pilar raksasa dan jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka sangat minim, membuat matahari yang masuk tidak seberapa. Gorden hijau pekatnya terpasang ditiap jendela. Hermione kini mengerti kenapa klan Malfoy bisa disebut keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, meskipun Lucius dipenjara atau Draco yang tidak bekerja, mereka masih dan akan bisa hidup sangat sejahtera dengan kekayaan keluarga terdahulu mereka hingga tujuh turunan mereka.

Terlihat dari perabotan rumah ini yang rata-rata ornamen penghias ruangannya, terbuat dari perak. Dan furniture nya yang pasti terbaik dari yang terbaik. Benar-benar rumah yang mewah, namun sangat disayangkan begitu memancarkan aura gelap. Ia juga masih ingat betul bagaimana ia terbaring di lantai sana dengan Bellatrix berteriak tepat di wajahnya dan menuliskan 'mudblood' di lengannya. Hermione menggeleng. Berusaha mengenyahkan ingatannya yang kembali itu.

"Kau gugup sekali," ucap Draco yang duduk disampingnya.

"Well, kau mengharapkan apa? Keluargamu punya latar yang tidak bagus dengan ku." bisik Hermione. "Aku harus bilang apa?" tambahnya.

"Tidak usah bilang apapun. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menentangnya?" tanya Hermione mulai was-was.

"Dia pasti menentangnya."

"Lalu kenapa kita disini?" bisik Hermione makin tak mengerti

"Menentangnya balik."

Saat itu pintu terbuka lebar hingga pintu itu menggebrak terbentur dinding, Hermione hampir saja terloncat dari duduknya. Lucius Malfoy si pirang kepala keluarga Malfoy itu masuk dengan langkah cepat. Mengenakan jubah hitamnya yang elegan dan mewah tentu saja. Ia terlihat kurusan dan pucat, dengan janggut yang tidak terawat, itu hal yang wajar karena Lucius Malfoy baru dibebaskan setelah mendekam dipenjara selama 10 tahun. Beruntungnya tidak dijebloskan ke Azkaban setelah Harry dan Hermione memberikan pernyataan yang menguntungkan Lucius Malfoy.

Dan kini, lelaki itu bebas juga karena bantuan Hermione dan Harry. Narcissa mengikuti langkah Lucius di belakangnya. Draco pun berdiri, dan Hermione tentu saja hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik putra tunggal Malfoy itu.

"Akhirnya kau mau menunjukan wajahmu di hadapanku, Son."

"Lucius," ujar Draco pelan.

"Draco, _It's glad to see you here, with Miss. Granger,"_ sapa Narcissa ramah. Hermione sedikit takjub melihat ibu Draco saat ini, padahal ini bukan kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Mrs. Malfoy, namun baru kali ini Hermione benar-benar memperhatikan ibu Draco itu. Dipertemuan mereka kemarin, Hermione terlalu kaget hingga ia tidak menyadari pesona Mrs. Malfoy.

Tapi kini, ia tahu mengapa orang-orang mengatakan bahwa klan Black memiliki pesona yang menakjubkan. Sebut saja, Sirius Black. Lelaki itu mungkin memiliki tubuh yang tak terawat setelah kabur dari Azkaban, tapi setiap orang yang memiliki mata normal, juga tidak akan membantah bahwa pesona lelaki itu selalu terpancar kuat. Dan untuk Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa mengakui wanita yang sepertinya memiliki keterbelakangan mental itu sebenarnya juga memiliki pesona, hanya saja pesona itu tertutup oleh sifatnya yang gila.

Wanita di samping Lucius Malfoy terlihat masih sangat cantik di usianya, elegan, dan bermartabat itu semua terpancar melalui gestur tubuh Narcissa Malfoy, caranya tersenyum, melangkah dengan dagunya yang terangkat, caranya memandang lawan bicaranya, caranya menggerakan tangannya, dan bahkan cara wanita itu tersenyum membuat Hermione takjub. Dia benar-benar sosok aristokat ulung yang terpatri jelas dari wajahnya. Pesonanya mampu membuat lawan bicaranya terintimidasi, dan Hermione tahu, Mrs. Malfoy juga menyadari kemampuannya itu dengan baik.

Katakanlah, Hermione kagum. Kalau saja Hermione seorang lelaki, ia mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bila bertemu dengan Narcissa Malfoy. Pesona nya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Sarat wajahnya yang ramah namun memiliki sisi misterius sendiri membuatnya semakin menarik dan mistis dalam artian baik. Dan rambut Mrs. Malfoy, sungguh, Hermione sangat menyukainya. Perpaduan hitam dan pirang benar-benar melambangkan klan Black dan Malfoy.

Dan detik itu juga, Hermione sadar, baik Lucius ataupun Draco sama-sama mencintai Narcissa Malfoy lebih dari diri mereka. Untuk Lucius Malfoy sendiri, Hermione langsung mencap nya sebagai lelaki brengsek. Mr. Malfoy sendiri juga memiliki pesonanya, dengan surai pirang platina yang keterlaluan dan nyaris putih, terurai panjang. Ia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan struktur wajah yang bagus. Tampan? Ya, dan ketampanannya itu diturunkan nya langsung ke Draco meskipun Hermione benci mengatakannya.

Tapi, rasanya orang buta juga tahu bahwa keluarga Malfoy memiliki gen yang sangat baik, terlampau baik sampai tidak sedikit orang yang terobsesi dengan putra tunggal mereka. Wajah tampan tidak menjamin sifat. Dari tatapan Lucius Malfoy saja, Hermione sudah bisa menyimpulkan. Sifat nya brengsek, suka memandang rendah orang lain, menganggap dirinya sebagai manusia terbaik, dan suka menghina. Sangat disayangkan memang, sifat itu dulu juga menurun pada putra tunggal Malfoy. Tapi kini, Hermione menganggap sifat itu sudah tidak terlalu menonjol pada diri Draco setelah mengenalnya lagi.

10 tahun, Draco terpisah dari ayahnya mungkin ada baiknya juga. Narcissa Malfoy sebenarnya adalah wanita baik yang penyayang dan mengajarkan hal-hal baik pada putranya. Terbukti, kini Hermione merasa, Draco tidak sebrengsek dulu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapa ayahmu?" tanya Lucius menatap putra tunggalnya. Hermione mendapati sarat kerinduannya pada Draco, yang dengan apik tidak ingin atau akan ia tunjukan pada Draco, sayangnya.

"Jangan berani sebut dirimu sebagai ayah dihadapanku," kata Draco tenang. Sudut mata Hermione menangkap kepalan kuat Draco di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalan tangan yang menahan amarah luar biasa hebat yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Draco," desis ibunya mengingatkan. Hermione merasakan atmofsir tidak baik di hubungan antar anak dan ayah ini. Mereka saling membenci, terutama Draco dan entah alasannya apa. Sementara Narcissa, sepertinya sudah berusaha mendamaikan keduanya namun usahanya selalu gagal.

"Dan kenapa kau berani-berani nya mengajak Mud Blood ini serta mengizinkan nya untuk menginjakan kakinya di Manor?" tanya Lucius yang kini melemparkan tatapan jijiknya pada Hermione.

Draco tertawa dengan sinis, "10 tahun berlalu, dan kau tidak berubah sama sekali,"

"Bawa Mud Blood hina ini keluar." perintahnya, dan Hermione tidak peduli menatapnya balik, "Dan berani-berani nya kau menatapku seperti itu," lanjutnya, menanggapi tatapan Hermione.

Tangannya mendadak disambar oleh Draco, pergelangan tangannya digenggam kuat olehnya. "Tidak ada alasan bagi nya untuk tidak menatap mu. Jangan pernah sekali-kali mengusir calon istri ku," ucap Draco penuh penekanan ditiap katanya, penuh amarah, matanya nyalang tajam memandang.

Hermoine menoleh kala mendengar pernyataan Draco, ia tahu ekspresi itu menunjukan pancaran kepuasan tersendiri bagi Draco, dan caranya berbicara, Hermione juga tahu bahwa Draco sengaja dan menikmati momen ini. Momen ketika Draco mendapati ekspresi terkejut bukan main dari ayahnya. Kini Hermione mengerti, mengapa Draco mengajukan kesepakatan ini dan mengajaknya kemari secepat mungkin.

"Istri? Istri kau bilang?"

Lucius Malfoy merangsek maju, dan meremas kasar kerah kemeja hitam Draco, Narcissa dengan sigap memegangi lengan suaminya itu, "Lucius,"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." ucap Draco hampir bergetar, tatapan matanya kental sekali akan sarat kebencian, seolah bisa membunuh ayahnya sendiri kapan saja.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk menginterupsi wanita pilihan ku." Draco makin menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Hermione.

"Kau tidak bisa menikahi mudblood ini, atau-" ancaman Lucius terpotong oleh Draco,

"Atau apa? Kau akan membunuhnya lagi?"

Hermione merasakan perasaan mencekam dalam hatinya, ia sadar baik Draco maupun Lucius juga bukan orang yang main-main dalam berkata-kata.

"Itu yang akan ku lakukan bila di perlukan,"

Lucius Malfoy melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Draco, kemudian mengacungkan tongkatnya menuju Hermione. Kini keempatnya dengan sigap memegang tongkat masing-masing.

"Jangan coba-coba kau menyakiti dia," sederet kalimat yang di ucapkan Draco, dia mulai mengucapkan mantra dan kilatan-kilatan cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya menyerang ayahnya sendiri.

Dan ayah-anak itu pun saling melemparkan mantra mematikan, baik Hermione maupun Narcissa, keduanya saling bersembunyi di balik lelaki mereka.

"Lucius, dia putra mu!"Narcissa Malfoy nyaris berteriak. Detik itu juga, tongkat Draco terlucuti, kini semuanya terdiam sebelum salah satu dari mereka benar-benar terbunuh.

"Ya, apakah kau benar-benar akan membunuh putra mu sendiri, _father_?" sinis Draco, pelafalannya begitu dalam.

Lucius Malfoy melemparkan mantra lagi, kali ini Hermione tidak bisa hanya diam saja dibelakang Draco, ia menggunakan sihir nya. Hermione membuat perisai untuk keduanya, yang kemudian melemparkan beberapa mantra hingga terjadi kilatan cahaya, tidak menyangka bahwa ia menggunakan sihirnya setelah sekian lama untuk berduel dengan Lucius Malfoy.

Hingga tongkat Lucius terlucuti, sedikit takjub pada dirinya yang ternyata belum kehilangan kemampuan.

"Aku akan tetap menikahi dia, kalau kau terus berupaya untuk menggagalkannya, kau akan kehilangan putra tunggal mu, Lucius." sederet kalimat itu, Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione dan berapparate.

000

Kini keduanya berada di jalanan ramai Diagon Alley, Draco terus berjalan cepat sambil menggandeng Hermione erat yang mengikuti langkahnya dibelakang, membelah kerumunan para penyihir yang lalu lalang dijalanan. Hermione menghentakkan tangannya kasar, memutus genggaman tangan Draco. Draco menoleh dengan kekuatan yang tidak seharusnya dikeluarkan sebesar itu hanya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Draco terlihat berusaha keras menahan emosinya, wajahnya yang biasanya putih kini kemerah-merahan menahan emosinya yang bergejolak hebat.

"Apa masalahmu?!" bentak Draco, ia tahu itu adalah tindakan yang salah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Hermione.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau mengajak ku menikah," kata Hermione dalam, matanya menatap Draco tajam. "Kau bukan ingin membahagiakan ibumu atau alasan perusahaan. Kau melakukan ini karena kau ingin membalas dendam, untuk membuat ayahmu marah dan kecewa, bukan?"

Draco diam, tangannya terkepal kuat. Ia bisa meninju Hermione saat ini juga, giginya saling beradu saking kuatnya ia menahan emosinya.

"Dan kenapa aku... karena aku seorang Mud Blood yang sangat di benci oleh ayahmu."

"Granger," Draco mendekati Hermione, dan mencoba untuk memegang tangannya lagi. Hermione mundur selangkah dan menggeleng. Menyadari bahwa keputusannya kini adalah salah.

"Malfoy, aku..."

"Hermione? Mr. Malfoy?"

Baik Hermione dan Draco sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Sama-sama terkejut dengan sosok yang memergoki mereka berdua, "Molly?" Hermione terkejut bukan main.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Mione, dan Mr. Malfoy... jadi berita itu benar, bukan?"tanyanya sedikit canggung, ia mendekati keduanya. Hermione dan Draco saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya, apa maksud dari pertanyaan Molly Weasley itu.

"Kenapa kalian diam begitu? Ayo ikut makan siang di The Burrow, semua keluarga sedang berkumpul. Waktu yang tepat, bukan?"

Hermione meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia menatap Malfoy dengan tatapan _apa-yang-harus-kita-lakukan._

Dan respon yang di berikan Malfoy hampir membuatnya jantungan. Draco menggenggam tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Tentu saja Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

yay finally i have some quality time with my dear laptop lol.

terimakasih yang sudah baca dan review di chapter kemarin huaa *peluk satu-satu*

.

so what do you guys think about this chapter?

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: its a pretty long chapter, sudah ku ingatkan, ya! But I really enjoy writting this chapter so much. One of my favorite, of course. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 **chapter ten**

"Malfoy!" bisik Hermione hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya berusaha keras menghentikan langkahnya yang setengah diseret oleh Draco didepannya, beberapa meter lagi mereka mencapai pintu rumah The Burrow, dengan Mollly Weasley yang telah mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka sudah dalam detik-detik kematian, bagi Hermione. Ini adalah akhir bagi hidupnya. Demi Merlin! Si pirang ini sudah tidak waras mengiyakan ajakan makan siang Molly di The Burrow!

"Apa?" balas Draco sama paniknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan gila! Demi tuhan, kita harus memberikan alasan dan menolak, Malfoy!" desis Hermione panik setengah mati.

"Granger, kita sudah tidak mundur lagi, bukan? Molly Weasley sudah memergoki kita berdua, untuk apa menghindar lagi?" kata Draco berusaha untuk tidak panik. "Serahkan semuanya padaku," tambah Draco lagi,

"Serahkan semuanya pada mu, kau bilang?!" Hermione nyaris berteriak saking frustasinya. Hermione sendiri tahu, Draco mengambil langkah ini dengan sengaja. Setelah mendapat tanda-tanda bahwa Hermione akan menolak kesepakatan mereka, Draco tanpa pikir panjang menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk mempertahankan sekaligus melangsungkan kesepakatan mereka. Bila keluarga Weasley mendengar langsung tentang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, mereka akan benar-benar melangsungkan pernikahan. Karena, tidak mungkin keduanya menjelaskan kejadian yang berlangsung di dunia muggles dan kesepakatan nikah yang mereka buat.

Malfoy memang selalu licik, Hermione harus lebih waspada lagi kedepannya. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar di depan pintu masuk The Burrow, Draco memegang kenop pintu itu, membukanya dan mendorong Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu. _Serahkan semuanya padaku, apanya?!_ Sungguh, Hermione benar-benar berharap ini hanyalah pergulatan imajinatif yang terjadi dalam otaknya dan bukan kejadian nyata yang tengah berlangsung.

Hermione langsung membeku setelah masuk di ruang keluarga The Burrow. Jantungnya kini sukses untuk sedetik lamanya nyaris berhenti melihat banyaknya orang-orang di ruang keluarga Weasley. Yang dimaksud Molly semua keluarga sedang berkumpul, secara harfiah maksudnya benar-benar seluruh keluarga Weasley yang lengkap, bahkan Hermione melihat Charlie Weasley di sudut ruangan, mereka seperti tengah merayakan sesuatu. Ruang keluarga yang selalu terlihat hangat itu terlihat ramai dengan dekorasi, pernak-pernik serta banyaknya makanan. Makin banyaknya orang-orang di ruangan ini, berarti makin sulit mengatakan apa yang 'terjadi' antara dia dan Draco Malfoy apalagi dengan membawa si pirang platina ini bersamanya.

Hermione sendiri yakin betul, setiap orang di rumah itu sudah memiliki praduga masing-masing terhadap hubungannya dengan Malfoy. Sejak insiden Draco menariknya keluar dari rumah itu dengan menggenggam tangannya di pernikahan Harry dan Ginny beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya ada apa di antara mereka berdua. Manik senada dengan madu itu menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, mendeteksi kalau-kalau _musuh_ nya alias Ron hadir dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Dan ia bersyukur sekali tidak menemukan sosok Ron di ruangan ini, ia belum–tidak akan siap bertemu sosok yang kemarin nyaris menodainya secara kasar. Bahkan memar di bahunya itu belum hilang.

Kedatangan Hermione siang itu, membuat tiap kepala yang ada di rumah itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Cukup terkejut, kedatangan Hermione yang tak diduga benar-benar di siang bolong. Hermione tidak pernah merasa tidak merasa senang jika ia bertemu dengan keluarga angkatnya itu, ataupun canggung dengan satu anggota pun di keluarga Weasley, tapi kali ini terasa sedikit kesulitan menangani rasa canggung yang merayap di hatinya saat mereka semua orang diruangan itu menoleh, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hermione, sungguh kejutan yang menyenangkan," seperti biasa ramahnya, Arthur Weasley yang tengah duduk di kursi santai dengan dua anak perempuan kecil, Molly II dan Lucy Weasley di pangkuannya.

"Hermione?" Ginny keluar dari arah dapur, ia bergegas memeluk Hermione dengan senyuman yang mengembang, tapi senyuman itu sirna begitu melihat siapa sosok di balik punggung Hermione.

"Malfoy?" ujar Ginny sangat heran sembari melepas pelukannya. Mendengar nama Malfoy, orang-orang di ruangan itu saling melemparkan pandangan dan membisikan nama yang sama "Malfoy?"

Hermione sudah ingin mati saja rasanya, kakinya bergetar dan perutnya tiba-tiba dilanda rasa mulas, ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Masih berharap ini hanyalah ingatan buruk yang berlangsung dalam imajinasinya. Tapi, genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya membuatnya sadar bahwa ini bukan pergejolakan drama hasil imajinasi di otaknya. Hermione membuka mata dan menoleh, Draco Malfoy berdiri tegak di sampingnya, dengan raut wajah yang kaku.

"Selamat siang, ku harap kedatangan kami tidak mengganggu," katanya datar, Hermione melepaskan nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan untuk beberapa detik. Sadar bahwa tidak ada jalan mundur bagi mereka berdua. Kemunculan wajah putih pucat kaku dan aristokat itu membuat semua orang saling memberikan opini dan dugaan masing-masing yang bergulat di otak mereka, dan menyimpulkan suatu bahasan yang sama: Hermione dan Draco benar-benar bersama.

"Well, anak-anak ayo kita makan." demi Merlin, terimakasih untuk suara indah Molly Weasley yang menginterupsi keheningan serta kecanggungan yang terbentuk satu menit yang lalu. Menyelamatkan mereka dari situasi itu meski hanya sementara. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan The Burrow yang telah di perbesar, dengan meja super panjang di tengahnya mampu menampung seluruh keluarga Weasley. Harry yang baru saja datang, terkejut bukan main saat melihat Hermione yang digandeng oleh Draco Malfoy–musuh nya sejak kecil itu.

"Nah, Hermione dan Mr. Malfoy, ku harap kalian menikmati makan siangnya." kata Molly, Hermione tersenyum, sementara ia seharusnya meng-avada Draco yang duduk disebelahnya saat ini juga karena tidak memberikan respon apa-apa atas keramahan Molly dan malah mengangkat dagunya yang runcing itu, matanya meneliti tiap-tiap makanan di atas meja dengan tatapan yang membuat Hermione ingin mencoloknya dengan garpu. Mereka mulai makan dengan ramai ala Weasley seperti biasa, belum ada satupun dari mereka berani bertanya tentang keberadaan Malfoy yang satu meja dengan mereka.

"Miss Granger, aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu. Sangat disayangkan kita baru bertemu sekarang." di sudut meja, Charlie Weasley berbicara ramah. Putra kedua Weasley itu akhirnya menampakan batang hidung nya. Ini benar-benar kali pertamakalinya ia bertemu Charlie sejak Hermione mengenal dunia sihir.

"Charlie... senang bertemu dengan mu, cukup mengherankan kita baru bertemu sekarang." ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja, dia terlalu sibuk mengurus pacarnya alias naga-naga itu di Romania," sinis Percy. Charlie hanya tergelak mendengarnya.

"Aunty Hermione, pacarmu sungguh tampan," ucap Victoire, putri sulung William dan Fleur Delacour bersuara, dia terlihat sangat cantik di usianya yang masih 10 tahun. Hermione tersenyum canggung sembari melirik Draco yang tidak memberi perhatian berarti.

"Ya, aunty, pacarmu seperti seorang model," tambah salah satu cucu Weasley, Dominique.

"Oh, Hermione, apa Mr. Malfoy benar-benar pacarmu? Jujur saja, kita semua mempertanyakan hal yang sama," kali ini, Fleur tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu meja itu kini terdiam. Pertanyaan yang dinanti-nanti semua orang. Bukannya mereka tidak mendukung, hanya saja sepak terjang hubungan Hermione dengan Draco memiliki catatan yang tidak begitu baik, dan itu mengherankan. Hermione tidak yakin harus menjawab pertanyaan itu bagaimana, ditambah Harry di seberang mejanya menatapnya penuh selidik. Harry selalu tahu kapan Hermione berkata jujur atau berbohong.

"Well, um..."

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami siang ini hendak mengumumkan sesuatu." Draco menginterupsi perkataan gantung Hermione, lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu menoleh menatap Hermione, memberi keyakinan lewat matanya. Mendadak, tangannya yang terletak diatas meja lagi-lagi digenggam oleh Draco.

000

Bagi seorang Draco Malfoy sendiri, keramaian keluarga Weasley yang sedang berlangsung di sekitarnya–terlampau ramai membuat Draco sedikit pusing hari itu. Dibesarkan sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy di manornya yang besar membuat Draco tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga dengan porsi sebesar ini. Terlebih, ayah dan ibunya memiliki pamor yang harus di jaga dengan baik membuat Draco remaja tumbuh dengan penuh ke hati-hatian dan sebagai orang yang cukup kaku terhadap orang lain, memiliki kecenderungan memandang orang lain rendah dan pemilih dalam berteman, karena baginya ia dan keluarganya adalah Pure-blood terbaik dari yang terbaik yang harus menjaga nama keluarga mereka.

Jangan salahkan kepribadian Draco Malfoy, ia sendiri tumbuh dan karakternya dibentuk oleh faham Pure-bloods. Seperti motto keluarga ibunya, _Tojours Pur_ , yang artinya _Always Pure_ dan sifat brengsek yang diturunkan oleh ayahnya ikut tumbuh dalam kepribadian Draco. Yang beranggapan, bahwa keluarganya adalah yang _terbaik_. Salahkan nasibnya, yang terlahir dari klan Black dan Malfoy. Black Family sendiri salah satu keluarga kuno terbesar, dan sangat di hormati semua orang di dunia sihir. Sementara klan ayahnya, Malfoy ialah salah satu keluarga terkaya-raya yang pernah ada di dunia sihir, sangat disegani bahkan oleh kementrian sendiri.

Draco tidak pernah berperilaku se-sembarangan dan seliar seperti apa yang ia amati dari keluarga Weasley ini. Keluarganya tidak pernah berbicara santai, tertawa atau saling mencela bila mereka sedang makan. Bahkan salah satu anak kecil Weasley itu naik-naik ke meja dengan santai dan mereka membiarkan itu. Ia tumbuh sebagai anak keturunan aristokat unggul, peristiwa makan siang bersama keluarga Weasley yang terlampau berisik ini merupakan anomali yang baru Draco jumpai pertama kalinya. Draco juga tidak merasa harus repot-repot berkata dengan kakunya, "Terimakasih untuk makanannya," seperti yang lain lakukan, itu terlalu ceria dan aneh baginya. Untuk apa juga berterimakasih pada makanan?

Draco bahkan gagal menghitung berapa banyak sebenarnya anggota keluarga ini. Ditambah cucu-cucu Molly dan Arthur Weasley yang berisik membuatnya sakit kepala. Tapi, matanya gagal menangkap 'Teman' satu angkatannya dulu, Ron Weasley. Draco tidak perlu untuk merasa heran, toh dia juga tidak peduli kemana si pembuat onar itu berada. Satu hal lagi yang ia pelajari, keluarga Weasley makan dengan sangat banyak. Makanan yang disajikan anehnya cocok di lidahnya dan yang Draco lakukan siang itu hanya makan, diam-diam menikmati kelezatan masakan Molly Weasley. Tanpa merasa berkewajiban untuk terjun langsung dalam percakapan keluarga yang bising itu.

"Apa kau menikmati hidangannya, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Molly, Draco hanya mengangguk sopan–jangan salah, ia juga diajarkan untuk sopan santun terhadap orang tua yang menawarkan kebaikan.

"Tapi aku baru lihat yang seperti ini, Mrs. Weasel–Weasley," Draco berdeham–nyaris terbatuk. Hampir saja.

"Kenapa? Di keluarga mu yang kaya itu tidak pernah menyajikan sandwich?" sinis George, Arthur Weasley tertawa, "Itu adalah _Mrs. Weasley's Corned Beef Sandwich_ , _young man._ "

"Aku tidak tahu karena bentuk nya aneh," ujar Draco terdengar tulus, beberapa dari keluarga Weasley bahkan tertawa geli dan bukannya tersinggung. Dan dirasanya sebuah tamparan pedas mendarat di lengan kirinya, Draco mengaduh mendapat tepukan yang serasa panas dari Hermione yang kini memberinya tatapan membunuh untuknya, dan aneh sekali Weasley Family tergelak melihatnya.

"Aunty Hermione, pacarmu sungguh tampan," ucap salah satu anak kecil yang terlihat normal dan lumayan cantik berambut pirang, dugaannya anak itu putri dari Fleur. Well, terimakasih, bocah. Draco memang sudah tahu fakta itu sejak lama. Ia memang tampan, siapa juga yang bisa menyangkal fakta itu?

Sisanya, ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan ringan Hermione dan yang lain, hingga pertanyaan dari Fleur Delacour menarik perhatiannya, seingat Draco wanita itu pernah mengikuti _Twizard Tournament_ dulu, teman-teman seasramanya sempat membicarakan kecantikan wanita itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Delacour mau menikah dengan salah satu Weasley.

"Oh, Hermione, apa Mr. Malfoy benar-benar pacarmu? Jujur saja, kita semua mempertanyakan hal yang sama," Draco mendongak mendengar namanya, kini meja itu terdiam. Hermione, yang duduk disampingnya meliriknya bingung, kemudian melemparkan tatapannya pada Potter yang duduk diseberang mereka, si Granger itu pun menunduk dengan tidak percaya diri.

"Well, um..." si Granger itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas sementara semua orang sudah menunggu dengan sangat, Draco menghela nafas melihat kegaguan wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan kami siang ini hendak mengumumkan sesuatu." kata Draco, ia memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Hermione agar terlihat meyakinkan sebagai pasangan. Hermione pun memandangnya dengan terkejut.

 _Granger, sudah ku bilang, serahkan semuanya padaku._

"Mengumumkan apa, Mr. Malfoy?" tanya Percy. Draco berdeham, sedikit takjub dengan dirinya yang memiliki keberanian–kenekatan macam ini.

"Aku dan Hermione telah merencanakan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat," lanjutnya. Tentu saja, respon dari keluarga Weasley macam-macam, dan sama terkejutnya saat Hermione pertama kali menerima tawaran menikah itu.

Di seberang sana, Harry tertawa sinis, "Menikah kau bilang, Malfoy? Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan tidak pernah dekat dengan Hermione," komentarnya tajam, ia memandang Draco dan Hermione penuh selidik.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu kalian saat pernikahanmu kemarin, Potter. Tapi waktu itu, rasanya aku dan Grange _–_ Hermione tidak mendapat waktu yang tepat," ujar Draco, ia kini sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan berbohong dengan baik seperti ini, dan hampir saja wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi merenyit kala ia meloloskan kata 'Hermione' dari mulutnya. Tidak percaya bahwa dia benar-benar mengucapkan nama kecil Granger untuk yang pertama kali.

"Oh, ayolah, Malfoy. Kita semua tahu bahwa tidak ada apa-apa antara kau dan Hermione. Kalaupun ada, Hermione pasti akan menceritakannya padaku atau Ginny," sahut Harry lagi, dari nada bicaranya meninggi–terdengar marah.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakannya karena aku tahu, kau akan menunjukan respon seperti ini, Harry." kali ini si Granger berbicara, nampaknya kemampuannya untuk berkata-kata telah kembali. Draco menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ini akan sulit, menghadapi Weasel sekeluarga terlebih si Potter ini. Benar-benar merepotkan. Kini Draco merasa ia dan Hermione tengah di interogasi.

"Dan bagaimana dengan Ron, Hermione? Kau tahu bukan, kalau ia di racuni Love Potion selama bertahun-tahun oleh Brown?" kata George cepat, kakak Ronald Weasley itu merasakan ketidakadilan yang dialami Ron saat ini dan berbicara untuknya. Sekeluarga Weasley mulai ribut, saling mengucapkan komentar dengan nada yang sama:

Seharusnya Hermione masih bersama Ron.

"Hermione dan Ron, itu sudah berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu, _Bloody Hell_. Kalian mengharapkan Hermione hidup dalam masa lalu atau bagaimana?" ujar Draco tajam.

"Hermione, apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Ferret ini? Demi tuhan–Mione," kata Harry mulai bangkit dari duduknya tak sabar, wajahnya terlihat gusar.

Draco mendengus melihat sikap overprotektif yang tidak perlu itu, kemudian berkomentar, "Kau tidak punya hak untuk bertanya tentang hal semacam–"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Malfoy! Aku bertanya padanya, tatap aku dan katakan pada semua orang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kali ini Harry membentak. Draco melirik Hermione yang juga tengah mencuri lirikan kecil terhadapnya. Oh, tidak. Granger pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, si konservatif itu tidak pandai berbohong pastinya. Draco sudah hendak mengeluarkan argumennya untuk menggantikan Hermione berbicara, namun ternyata Hermione berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, Harry. Kurasa aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku meninju hidungnya, mungkin." kata Hermione, Draco hanya mendengarkan dengan takjub karena itu terdengar tulus di telinganya.

"Kalau aku tidak menyukainya, kenapa juga aku mau menikah dengannya? Kau juga tahu aku tidak akan menikah dengan sembarang orang, Harry." pernyataan Hermione membuat si Potter itu tutup mulut.

Hermione menghela nafas, "Dan untuk Ron, aku memang mencintainya, dulu. Maafkan aku karena sepertinya ini adalah berita mendadak yang cukup mengejutkan, aku pun merasa telah mengkhianati kalian sebagai keluarga ku, terlebih aku tidak pernah meminta maaf karena tidak pernah datang kesini selama sepuluh tahun,"

"Tapi apa kalian pikir itu mudah untuk kembali dengannya, setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku? Selama ini? Aku tahu, ini bukan salahnya–ini bukan salah siapapun. Tapi, maaf. Aku tidak akan pernah siap untuk kembali setelah apa yang telah terjadi. Maafkan aku." Hermione pun menundukan kepalanya. Oke, kini Draco benar-benar takjub karena dia sendiri terpukau dengan kelihaian wanita itu memberi alasan yang terdengar sangat meyakinkan–dan menyentuh. Kini mereka terdiam, menyadari keegoisan mereka yang tak beralasan, memaksa Hermione untuk kembali dengan Ron adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar.

000

Draco tengah berjalan-jalan sembari melihat-lihat suasana pelataran rumah Weasley, suasananya ramai dan menyenangkan–tetapi masih terlalu ramai baginya. Rumah ini memiliki bentuk yang aneh dan termasuk rumah yang kecil–sama aneh nya dengan sandwich tadi, terletak di tengah-tengah ladang ilalang seperti rumahnya di West Sussex, hanya saja tidak berbukit. Ia baru saja berbincang ringan dengan William Weasley yang ternyata tidak seaneh Weasley lain. Ia menolak untuk bermain _Quidditch_ setelah di ajak oleh Fleur Delacour dan memutuskan untuk mengitari rumah ini dan melihat-lihat saja.

Terdengar sorakan ramai keluarga Weasley yang tengah bermain _Quidditch_ di tengah pekarangan besar The Burrow. Lelaki itu tidak merasa tertarik untuk menontonnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu sorenya sendirian dengan tenang. Granger? Entah lah, dia sudah menghilang dari tadi. Dan sebuah percakapan itu mengganggu suasana tenang Draco, percakapan yang terdengar tidak menyenangkan. Draco mengikuti arah suara itu, makin yakin itu adalah suara Granger dan si Potter yang tengah bertengkar. Draco melihat Harry memunggunginya dan berbicara dengan Hermione.

"Harry, percayalah padaku," pinta Hermione terdengar memelas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, Mione? Kau itu gila atau apa? Dia itu Draco Malfoy!" bentak si Potter, Draco makin mendekati keduanya.

"Harry, jangan marah, oke? Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai sahabat, kumohon dukunglah aku kali ini saja,"

"Kau adalah sahabat yang buruk, Potter." Draco menginterupsi keduanya, Harry menoleh dengan tatapan tidak sukanya itu ia lemparkan secara terang-terangan.

"Kita akan berbicara lagi, Mione." katanya sambil berlalu. Draco berjalan dan menghampiri Hermione, "Meyakinkan si Pots Head itu sangat sulit," komentar Draco.

"Well, apa yang kau harapkan? Harry percaya begitu saja?" katanya jengkel. Draco menyeringai jahil saat mengingat pernyataan Hermione beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai ku sewaktu kau meninju hidungku dulu," katanya dengan nada super menyebalkan. Hermione mendengus tidak percaya, "Itu hanya sebuah– _alasan_ ," kilah Hermione, Draco makin menyeringai dibuatnya, "Oh, ayolah, _Hemione_." goda pria itu dengan memanggil nama kecilnya.

Draco memerhatikan raut wajah Hermione yang tadinya bersemu jengkel, kini berubah menjadi kaku setelah matanya mengarah fokus pada suatu titik di balik punggungnya.

"Granger?" panggil Draco melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione. Draco pun hendak menoleh kebelakang, namun lengannya di pegang halus oleh Hermione, menahannya agar tidak berbalik. Gerakan yang menurut Draco harus di antisipasi dari seorang wanita. Kini ia mendapati Hermione menatapnya dalam-dalam, Hermione seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya sempat terbuka namun entah apa yang menahan wanita itu, ia kembali mengurungkan niatannya.

Draco makin heran dibuatnya, Raut wajahnya terlihat serius namun keraguan tergambar jelas, sorot matanya menunjukan sesuatu hal yang Draco tidak bisa jelaskan, keputusasaan, tekad serta keraguan bercampur dalam sorot mata itu.

Gerakan Hermione selanjutnya lebih mengejutkan lagi, wanita di hadapannya itu mendekatinya satu langkah. Dia berjinjit, memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Draco, kemudian mencium nya tanpa aba-aba apapun. Saking terkejutnya, Draco yang masih belum bisa memproses kejadian itu, hanya bisa terdiam. Dan gerakan Hermione hendak menciumnya seolah begitu lambat, bisa saja Draco menghindar–atau menahan gerakan wanita itu, tapi tidak bisa. Draco seolah terhipnotis dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa oleh kecupan ringan itu seakan melintasi waktu.

Terlalu ringan, itu bahkan tidak bisa Draco sebut sebuah ciuman, karena yang Hermione Granger lakukan ialah hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja–tak bergerak ataupun mencoba melakukan sesuatu disana. Begitu ranum, takut dan masih baru penuh keraguan. Draco sempat bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah Ron dan Hermione tidak pernah melakukan sebuah ciuman–atau Hermione memang sekonservatif itu karena kecupan ringan itu terasa sangat awam. Dan sebelum Hermone benar-benar melepasnya, terbersit sedikit rasa–kecewa? Draco segera mengenyahkan perasaan tak mendasar yang sempat hinggap sekian detik di hatinya.

Mungkin ia sudah gila.

Wajah Hermione Granger memerah bak udang rebus, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke titik lain di udara, dimanapun asal mata itu tidak bertemu dengan matanya. Draco hendak bertanya apa yang baru saja terjadi, namun kesempatannya untuk bertanya sudah di ambil oleh Hermione.

"Jangan katakan!" sergah wanita itu dengan cepat berbalik ke arah lain makin menghindari tatapan tanya miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun," bantah Draco, senyumnya mengembang. Ini menarik.

Hermione menoleh dengan tatapannya yang gusar, "Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan," Draco mengangkat bahunya, senyumnya makin lebar, "Terlambat,"

Draco pun berbalik, dan matanya yang tajam tentu tidak salah lihat, Ronald Weasley terlihat berjalan gusar menjauhi keduanya, langkahnya panjang dan terburu-buru seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu. Raut wajahnya menunjukan mood yang jelas tidak baik, pria berambut orange itu pun menghilang dibalik ilalang setinggi badannya. Kini Draco tahu alasan Hermione yang mendadak menciumnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Draco berlari kecil menyusul langkah cepat Hermione, dan tangannya terulur meraih pergelangan tangan wanita yang hendak kabur dari cercaan pertanyaan Malfoy.

"Kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang ingin membalas dendam lewat pernikahan ini, bukan?"

.

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**

* * *

 **Hi everyone**. i wanna share about something **unnecessary** lol, you can **skip** this, of course.

This year is going to be a little–tough(?) for my self as a student. This year i will be a college student(aamiin). wtf. can yall believe it? me as-a-stay-at-home-introvert-girl is going to be a college student. im scared. i dont know what to do about my life. i dont know what is my passion or my future goals, or what am i going to be in future. I do really like writting and reading. Thats all. My hobby is exploring internet, youtube, ff and things. i dont think im ready to enter a college. but i have to, right? ready or not.

i heard that being a college student is really independent. all things you have to do by yourself. i cant even can take care of my own self. i am not that good interaction with others–stranger directly.

 **what i have to do? :/**

?

?

?

ANYWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH.

untuk yang masih menunggu ff ini, membacanya, dan memberi review. hua seneng deh readesnya banyak juga ternyata, deg-deg an kadang kalo nerima email dapet review wkwk. makasih makasih makasih teman-teman semua! *hugs*


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: i know. it's been 12345 years. i'm sorry! hehe enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

Pertemuan selanjutnya dengan keluarga Hermione seharusnya tidak perlu Draco khawatirkan. Ia sudah menghadapi keluarga Weasley yang ganas lengkap dengan anak cucunya ditambah dengan Potter. Bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Hermione akan menjadi hal yang super mudah baginya.

Tetapi wanita yang sedari tadi merapikan rambutnya–yang padahal sudah rapi sedari tadi–mungkin lebih gusar. Hermione berdeham berkali-kali dan menarik nafas–gugup. "Granger," sapa Draco, Hermione menoleh–mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Relax," tegur Draco.

Hermione mendengus, "Jangan katakan hal yang aneh kepada orang tuaku." ancamnya. Draco memutar kedua bola matanya jengkel, "Aku bisa menanganinya. Sekarang cepat ketuk pintunya,"

"Bagaimana cara menyapa ibuku nanti? 'Hei mom, aku pulang dan aku disini bersama tunanganku.' Seperti itu?" Hermione berbicara cepat.

"'Tunanganku yang super tampan nan kaya raya,' tambahkan itu dan mereka akan super senang." gelak Draco, tamparan pedas lagi-lagi mendarat di lengan kanannya membuatnya meringis. "Aku serius, Ferret!" desisnya.

"Granger aku tidak punya banyak waktu, ketuk pintunya atau aku yang melakukannya."

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengetuk dua kali. Ayah ibunya pasti berada di rumah, dan Draco bilang semakin cepat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya semakin cepat urusan ini selesai. Hermione kerap berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia sudah berlatih semalaman untuk mengenalkan Draco pada kedua orang tuanya.

Sebelum pintu rumah dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya itu terbuka, segenggam tangan besar yang secara mengejutkan terasa hangat menggenggam tangan kanannya. Draco Malfoy meremas tangannya pelan, mungkin untuk menenangkan seorang Hermione Granger yang tengah ketar-ketir.

"Lakukan senatural mungkin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Draco tanpa menoleh lagi.

Hermione belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena pintu kayu itu terbuka, "Hermione…"

000

Hermione lagi-lagi berusaha menutupi kekaguman–keheranannya sekali lagi terhadap sosok Draco yang baru ini. Melihat Draco bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya secara hangat membuatnya hampir terbatuk berkali-kali.

Kemana Draco yang dulu notabenenya sangat membenci Muggles? Oh–hilang, Draco yang sekarang bahkan berbisnis di dunia Muggles. Hermione perlu mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali. Tetap saja, ini merupakan fenomena teraneh yang pernah ia lihat, meskipun seharusnya ia sudah mengantisipasi hal ini.

"Jadi kau satu sekolah dengan Hermione… apa itu berarti kau juga?" Mrs. Granger menggantungkan perkataannya dengan hati-hati.

Draco tersenyum sopan–bukan menyeringai seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kepadanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Tetapi Hermione dan aku berbeda asrama."

"Dan bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu?"

Draco mengerjap, memberi jeda sepersekian detik, "Hermione dan aku merupakan siswa terbaik pada waktu itu, kami memperebutkan siswa dengan titel 'sempurna' sejak kelas satu, dia bahkan sempat meninju hidungku di kelas tiga. Mungkin itu saat dimana Hermione mulai menyukaiku," kata Draco, merangkul Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak dengan air minumnya.

Satu hal yang perlu Hermione ingat, Draco Malfoy juga seseorang yang pandai berbohong. Dia telah mengatakan kebohongan entah yang keberapa kalinya malam ini.

"Ah… ya, Hermione pernah bercerita tentang siswa berambut pirang menjengkelkan yang kerap mengganggunya." kata Mrs. Granger lagi mengingat-ingat.

Draco menoleh dan menatap Hermione intens–terlalu intens sampai suhu udara di sekitar Hermione terasa panas. "Hmm… kurasa Hermione sering menceritakanku sewaktu masa sekolah?" Hermione bersumpah ia bisa merasakan, Draco kini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan Hermione bisa bersumpah juga, kalau dirinya tidak akan sanggup menatap mata kelabu itu lagi.

"Mione, bantu ibumu di dapur." Mr. Granger kali ini berbicara, dia tidak begitu bersemangat dan memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan seperti Mrs. Granger. Tapi Draco bisa menilai, ayah Hermione–dan ibunya dapat dipastikan orang yang berwawasan luas dan berpikiran terbuka.

Hermione mengerjap tidak mengerti karena seharusnya masih ada jamuan kue setelahnya, ibunya membisikan ini sudah saatnya _Men's talk._ Dan dia tetap mengikuti langkah ibunya ke dapur.

"Ikut aku, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Granger bangkit dan mereka berakhir di sebuah ruangan kamar sederhana, yang Draco duga adalah kamar Hermione. Terdapat foto-foto Granger kecil, remaja hingga dewasa bersama kedua orang tuanya berlatar belakang tempat yang berbeda.

"Apakah Hermione baik-baik saja belakangan ini?" tanya Mr. Granger sambil mengelus meja belajar bertumpuk buku di sudut kamar. "Ya, kurasa."

"Kurasa dia sedikit syok saat tahu dirinya terekspos sebagai kekasihmu oleh media."

"Ah… ya, Hermione sedikit…terkejut." balas Draco berusaha terdengar meyakinkan, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin. "Tapi dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"Selama sepuluh tahun ini dia dengan apik mengubur identitasnya sebagai penyihir dan kepada media terhadap siapa pemilik dibalik Brand miliknya. Aku yakin itu memberi efek besar baginya. Dan faktanya bahwa Hermione tidak pernah membicarakan bahwa dia memiliki kekasih… sedikit membuatku heran."

"Mm… sepertinya dia bukan tipe orang yang kerap menceritakan masalah pribadinya."

Mr. Granger tertawa, "Itu terdengar sangat seperti Hermione."

"Dulu saat surat dari Hogwarts datang, aku dan Mrs. Granger sangat bangga, kami berdua tahu itu adalah jati diri Hermione, bahkan sampai sekarang kami akan terus mendukungnya. Tapi semua berubah sejak Perang di dunia sihir itu." Mr. Granger terlihat menerawang.

"Hermione adalah wanita independen dan percaya apa yang ia yakini sepenuh hatinya, dia terkadang keras hati–kurasa orang yang haus akan ilmu memiliki sisi seperti itu. Tetapi, dia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tahu segalanya yang terbaik–tetapi dia pasti pernah salah. Sama seperti saat dia menghapus ingatanku dan Mrs. Granger."

"Aku yakin, dia bukan wanita yang perlu dibimbing, tetapi harus di dampingi untuk kerap kali mengingatkannya kalau ia tidak sendirian. Dia bisa bertanya, bersedih, atau menceritakan kegundahan hati dan keluh kesahnya yang selama ini ia tanggung sejak kecil sendirian. Dan aku berharap dia bisa bersandar padamu, Mr. Malfoy." kali ini, mata hazelnut persis milik Hermione itu menatapnya teduh.

"Aku tahu semenjak pasca perang itu, Hermione mengubur dalam-dalam identitasnya sebagai penyihir, tapi kurasa semua penyihir pasti bangga akan jati diri mereka. Aku pernah ikut andil dan membuat kesalahan dalam hidupnya, tetapi dia menolak semua bantuan dan mengatasinya sendirian, bangkit sampai dia menemukan minatnya di dunia fashion hingga sekarang."

Mr. Granger menepuk punggung Draco, "Aku lega, dia telah bertemu seseorang yang akan ia jadikan sandaran seumur hidupnya. Bantu dia untuk kembali menjadi Hermione kecilku yang mengangkat dagunya dihadapan orang-orang, Mr. Malfoy. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia yakini, dan kalau dia terlihat gusar... tanyakan apa dia baik-baik saja. Berjanjilah untuk membahagiakannya dan tidak membuatnya bersedih," katanya.

Draco tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kali ini, ia terpaku atas cerita dan pengakuan Mr. Granger. Lidah nya terasa kelu untuk melontarkan satu kebohongan lagi, dirasanya terlalu…kejam, untuk mengatakan hal bohong setelah mendengar pengakuan barusan.

"Aku… tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-pun, Mr. Granger. Tapi aku akan membiarkannya hidup seperti yang ia mau dan yakini. Aku tidak bisa membaca masa depan, dan aku tidak bisa mengucap janji begitu saja, yang aku tidak tahu apa bisa ku penuhi atau tidak." kata Draco.

Draco tidak perlu memikirkan konsekuensinya lagi–mungkin pernikahan ini akan ditentang karena ia tidak bisa menjanjikan hal sesimpel itu. Untuk sesaat, ia pikir Mr. Granger terlihat marah, tapi ekspresi itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil dan tepukan makin mengeras di punggungnya dari Mr. Granger.

Ia perlu mengingat, Keluarga Granger suka memukul bagian tubuh orang lain.

"Aku suka kejujuranmu, Mr. Malfoy. Yah, aku tidak seharusnya menuntut hal-hal seperti barusan." dia tergelak tanpa henti menepuk punggung Draco. "Kurasa kita hanya perlu melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan saat ini, bukan?"

Draco mengangguk kaku, membiarkan Mr. Granger melanjutkan perkataannya "Nah… jadi, katakan padaku, kapan pernikahannya digelar?"

000

Hermione bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri terkadang, tentang takdir, terutama. Takdirnya terlahir sebagai Hermione Granger–sebagai penyihir. Dan kini, menikah dengan Draco Malfoy. Apa itu juga sebuah takdir? Lalu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi setelah ini?

Mereka bilang, takdir sudah digariskan sejak ia dilahirkan. Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran hipotesa itu, ia tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti tentang takdir dan ramalan di kelas Profesor Trelawney saat di Hogwarts–ia rasa semua murid juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Bau parfum yang terlalu menyengat di kelas Profesor Trelawney kala itu hanya yang ia ingat sampai sekarang.

"Oh… Mione, kau terlihat cantik!" Fleur Delacour menata rambutnya kali ini, dia tersenyum lewat cermin dihadapannya. Hermione menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Gaun putih pengantin buatannya sendiri itu terlihat menakjubkan, salah satu rancangannya yang terbaik–ia akui.

Dia sudah mendengar pujian itu beberapa kali, tapi justru makin membuatnya penasaran. Apa ia sudah cukup cantik? Atau terlalu cantik? Lantas, mengapa… Ron, melukainya pada malam _itu._ Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya sekali lagi tentang takdir.

"Aku gugup sekali saat menikah dengan Bill. Tapi kau mengatasinya dengan baik, Mione!" kata Fleur lagi, "Kau terlihat sedikit pucat, biar kubawakan segelas air." kemudian Fleur hilang dibalik pintu.

Ya, benar juga. Seharusnya semua perempuan di hari pernikahan itu merasa gugup, bukan?

Tapi mengapa pada hari ini dia tidak merasakan hal apapun yang berarti?

Tanpa sadar, Hermione mendengus di iringi tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya yang dipoles lipstik pink natural.

Hermione lupa–dia menikahi Draco Malfoy. Pria _asing_ yang mendadak menjadi partner hidupnya sebentar lagi. Tentu saja dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan dia juga tidak berharap untuk _merasakan_ apapun itu nantinya.

"Dear…"

Hermione mengerjap, Narcissa Malfoy mendadak sudah berdiri disampingnya–tersenyum hangat. Lucu kalau dipikirkan sekali lagi, dahulu Hermione pernah di siksa oleh kakak dari Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatriz Lestrange. Tapi kini, sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi menantunya. Menjadi _Malfoy._

Narcissa mengalungkannya batu rubi hijau tua pada lehernya–yang langsung Hermione asumsikan sebagai benda yang sangat berharga dan sebuah pusaka Malfoy.

"Narcissa…"

"Ini memang milikmu, sayang. Ini merupakan tradisi dari keluarga Malfoy yang akan menikah. Batu Rubi ini diberikan kepada menantu perempuan Malfoy secara turun temurun sejak Actaeus Malfoy." katanya. Hermione tidak membantah apapun lagi, dia tahu seorang Malfoy sulit untuk di bantah, "Terimakasih… aku merasa tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan ini."

"Kau pantas, tentu saja." Narcissa terdiam sejenak, dia terlihat terharu dan membuat Hermione khawatir kalau-kalau Narcissa bisa menangis kapanpun juga. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Draco. Tapi aku yakin kalian berdua telah membuat keputusan besar bersama dan yakin akan hal ini."

Hermione mengerti dibalik pernyataan itu. Jadi, Narcissa _tahu._ "Dan aku lega, Draco memutuskan untuk menikah, dengan mu, terlebih atas dasar apapun itu. Kuharap kau… bisa bersabar dengannya. Draco…. dia anak yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Mungkin karena aku dan Lucius yang terlalu memanjakannya," Narcissa tertawa kecil dan menyeka air matanya yang mulai turun.

Hermione memutar badannya dan memeluk Narcissa. "Tapi Hermione…" bisik Narcissa, suaranya terdengar serius tepat di telinganya.

"Jangan mengharapkan cinta darinya," lanjut Narcissa.

Hermione melepas pelukannya dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia baru saja hendak menanyakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi ia lakukan karena Molly mendadak muncul di ambang pintu.

"Cissy, sudah waktunya." kata Molly.

000

Draco menghela nafas panjang melihat dekorasi pernikahan yang di rencanakan dan dibuat ibunya dan Molly Weasley. Tadinya, Ia dan Hermione menolak untuk diadakan pernikahan dan hanya akan mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah menikah, berhubung mereka berdua sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu.

Tapi keduanya langsung ditentang habis-habisan oleh kedua ibu tersebut, mereka mengatakan hal-hal tentang menikah adalah hal sekali seumur hidup dan lain-lain. Setelah sepakat untuk di adakan pesta pernikahan, Draco dan Hermione berkeras bahwa hanya akan di adakan pernikahan sederhana yang mengundang keluarga dan teman-teman.

Pernikahan mereka di gelar di pekarangan The Burrow yang disulap dengan tenda-tenda sama seperti pernikahan Harry. Ia sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ibunya bisa menyetujui untuk menggelarnya di The Burrow dibandingkan dengan di Malfoy Manor.

Dan seharusnya ia tidak mempercayakan ibunya untuk mengurus pernikahan ini. Nampaknya ibunya dan Molly Weasley berencana untuk membuatnya semeriah Harry dan Ginny. Di lihat tamu-tamu yang datang, Draco yakin keduanya mengundang seluruh penyihir sejagat raya. Dan ini memusingkan.

"Ini sudah waktunya." pendeta di hadapannya itu tersenyum saat suasana mendadak sepi dan alunan paduan suara mulai mengalun di raungan terbuka ini.

Draco berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, melihat Hermione disebrang sana berjalan anggun bergandengan dengan ayah nya menuju altar tempat ia berdiri. Gaun putih buatan Hermione terlihat menakjubkan dan sangat cocok dikenakan oleh Hermione.

Semua laki-laki normal juga sepakat, Hermione kini adalah wanita dewasa yang makin cantik dengan balutan gaun putihnya. Draco tidak menyangka atau berekpektasi Hermione akan terlihat secantik ini.

Tapi keterkejutannya itu mendadak hilang dan ia merasa kosong. Secantik apapun Hermione sore ini, Draco tidak bisa menghindari perasaan kecewa yang terbersit di hatinya saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Hermione. Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Draco menatap lekat Hermione yang kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Siapa wanita ini?_

Dia bukan siapa-siapa dan Draco akan menikahinya hari itu juga, ia sadar sudah tidak ada lagi jalan mundur untuk pernikahan ini. Hermione… dia cantik, tapi bukan wanita yang ia harap untuk berdiri di altar bersamanya sekarang, tidak besok dan mungkin tidak untuk selamanya.

Karena Draco tidak mencintainya.

Seorang Draco Malfoy membicarakan cinta mungkin terdengar munafik bagi tiap orang. Tapi, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, sekecil apapun itu, tersembunyi perasaan yang meyakini bahwa seharusnya ia menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai. Dan yang pasti, itu bukan Hermione.

Draco mendengus mendengar isi pikirannya sendiri. Demi tuhan, bahkan _dia sendiri_ yang menawarkan kesepakatan menikah ini. Dan dia terdengar hipokrit mendengar dirinya beranalogi tentang cinta.

Draco menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Lucius Malfoy berwajah masam. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berkata: "Ayo kita mulai,"

.

.

 **to be continued**

* * *

Hai semua, maaf menunggu waktu berabad-abad untuk update. ugh, semester pertama 2018 sangat sulit buat aku, so many up and downs had happened with my life, semoga aku bisa mendapat hasil yang terbaik haha xD

oh iya, taukah kalian bahwa aku kehilangan semua file doc manager di ffnet ini*sobs* aku baru sadar kalau doc manager itu harus terus diupdate jangan sampe 3 bulan ya? nanti bakal hilang? iya nih, aku kehilangan file ff ini, seingat ku sudah lanjut empat chapter kedepan tinggal ku post tapi hilang dan memang salahku karena nggak nyimpen di word juga hehe. pas aku buka doc manager aku, lah kosong wkwk. tapi gapapa, aku lagi punya spirit nulis haha dan aku masih ingat. maaf ya kalau gaya tulis nya beda, jadi agak kaku gak? wkwk udah lama banget.

terimakasih buat yang masih menunggu ff ini hehe.

dan... selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang melaksanakan :)

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: hello there! i tried my best to update as fast as i can, ok? hehe.

* * *

Sore itu, suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring, serta bunyi dentingan gelas yang saling beradu memenuhi pekarangan The Burrow. Orang-orang mengesampingkan perbedaan antar Muggle dan Penyihir yang dulu berlangsung sengit nyaris tanpa akhir sebelum perang melawan Voldemort berakhir.

Namun nyatanya kini, semua itu sudah tiada. Orang-orang yang hadir di pernikahan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy nampak tidak lagi memandang mereka yang Muggle-born dengan berbeda, tidak ada lagi perang konyol antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor, atau ejekan Mudblood yang dulu sering Hermione terima dari si pirang yang kini herannya sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Hermione meringis melihat ibunya sendiri, bercengkrama dengan ramahnya dengan Narcissa Malfoy. Tidak pernah sekali dalam hidupnya dia berfikir untuk mengenalkan keduanya, mengingat Lucius Malfoy pernah menghina kedua orang tuanya di Diagon Alley sewaktu ia naik ke kelas 2.

Lucius Malfoy sendiri nampak tidak sesenang tamu-tamu lainnya, kepala keluarga Malfoy itu hanya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan wajahnya yang super masam. Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelliling ruangan, mendapati Draco yang justru–terlihat bahagia? Si pirang itu baru saja tertawa lepas mendengar celotehan Theodore Nott.

Semua orang terlihat senang, tapi tidak untuk si pengantin wanita sendiri. Berkali-kali ia tercenung dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ia diajak berbicara dengan tamu lain yang memuji penampilannya, sampai Ginny menepuk pundaknya dan bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Hermione nyaris menyentak si bungsu Weasley dengan frustasi.

Hermione memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sudut ruangan yang lebih sepi untuk menghindari pujian-pujian untuknya yang justru terdengar memuakkan, disana ia melihat Harry sedang duduk sendirian. Mungkin berbicara dengan Harry akan menghilangkan rasa frustasinya, setidaknya Harry akan mengerti, Hermione harap.

"Hai Harry," sapanya, Harry menoleh, tersenyum dan memberi tempat duduk disampingnya. "Hei, kukira pengantin wanita akan sangat sibuk."

Hermione memaksakan kekehannya,"Itu berarti bukan aku," katanya. Mereka duduk diam disana untuk entah beberapa lama. Sama-sama sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing, dan biasanya diamnya mereka adalah diam yang menenangkan. Tapi yang Hermione rasakan sekarang adalah risih yang tak terbantahkan entah mengapa.

"Herimone." panggilnya, Hermione menoleh, Harry masih menatap kosong padang ilalang yang bergerak seiring dengan angin malam di hadapan mereka.

"Jujur padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" katanya lagi.

Hermione menutup matanya, Hermione mungkin bisa mengelabui semua orang di pesta pernikahan ini, bahkan kepada orang tuanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak cukup pintar untuk mengelabui Harry. Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak pintar berakting. Hanya saja, Harry terlampau mengenal dirinya dengan sangat baik.

Ia benci mengatakan kalau Harry merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya, mungkin lebih baik dari dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu, Harry mengerti tentang dirinya, latar belakangnya, keluhannya, dan kekhawatirannya. Dan Hermione tahu, ini hanya tentang masalah waktu saja bagi Harry untuk menembaknya dengan pertanyaan macam itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Harry,"

"Kau baru saja menikah dengannya, Hermione–demi tuhan. Aku mengenalmu, katakan padaku dan kau tahu aku akan membantumu." pintanya, tangan besar Harry menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

Saat itu Hermione benar-benar ingin menangis saja.

Semua sudah sangat-sangat terlambat untuk mengatakan kalau dia menyesal untuk menikah dengan Draco. Ia akan mengecewakan semua orang dan jatuh ke palung yang jauh lebih dalam lagi pada akhirnya. Ia mengira semua akan baik-baik saja dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Nyatanya tidak, semuanya tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja.

Ini sudah terlambat, dan dia terjebak dalam keputusannya yang salah. Dia wanita dewasa yang harus menghadapi keputusan yang ia buat, dan dia tidak bisa lari atau meminta bantuan Harry.

Hermione menarik nafas panjang, tersenyum tak mengerti pada Harry, "Apa maksudmu? Dengar, aku–"

"Tidak, kali ini kau yang mendengarkan aku. Berhenti berbohong dan memasang senyum palsu memuakkan yang kau tebar ke semua orang itu. Ini tidak benar dan kita berdua tahu benar. Kau bukan sembarang yang akan menikahi seseorang. Kau percaya apa yang namanya pernikahan, kau tidak mungkin menikah dengan sembarang orang."

Rasanya ia ingin meringis, semua yang Harry katakan, terdengar sangat pahit dan itu benar. Mungkin mengatakan pada Harry adalah sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa membuatnya bebas dari lingkaran tanpa batas akan kebingungan dan kekhawatiran yang menghantuinya seharian ini.

"Harry…" Hermione menatap manik hijau bening milik Harry, disana Hermione mencari kepastian, kebenaran dan kekuatan yang selalu ia dapat dari sahabatnya itu.

Harry tersenyum tabah, dia mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya, "Tidak apa-apa, katakan padaku."

"Aku…."

"Kau tidak mencintainya, bukan?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya, kau tidak mungkin mencintai Draco Malfoy itu, Mione!"

Hermione baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakannya satu persatu, ketika mendadak sebuah tangan besar menghentak bahunya dengan kasar.

Keduanya sontak berdiri, Hermione mundur selangkah mendapati Ron Weasley berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Dia terlihat kacau, rambutnya memanjang tak terawat dengan janggut yang tidak pernah dicukur dan baju yang–lusuh.

"Ron, aku tidak tahu kau memutuskan untuk datang," kata Harry. Ron maju dan menyambar pergelangan tangan Hermione, yang langsung ditepis dengan kasar olehnya.

Hermione tidak perlu menjelaskan apa itu arti dari marah dan benci. Dua kata sifat itu berlangsung cepat bersatu dan terpatri melewati nadi, ke ulu hati mungkin sampai ke jantungnya begitu ia melihat Ron. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin.

"Seharusnya kau yang tanya pada dirimu sendiri, Mione. Apa yang _kau_ lakukan disini? Menikah dengan Malfoy? Apa kau buta, Harry? Atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari lelucon ini? Hermione? Menikah dengan Malfoy? Voldemort mungkin baru saja bangkit dari kuburnya bila mendengar berita ini."

"Pergi dari hadapanku." kata Hermione lagi. Harry menoleh, dia tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya akan sarat mata coklat madu Hermione yang mendadak membara. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, disana terkumpul rasa benci yang luar biasa hebat.

Sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka, dan ia tidak mengetahuinya, pikir Harry.

"Hermione, kembali padaku," kali ini Ron merengek, ia terdengar frustasi dan matanya terlihat putus asa. "Aku sudah menikah."

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau ingat, Mione? Kita dulu selalu membayangkan hari ini. Hari dimana kita akan menikah di The Burrow. Dan hari yang selalu kita bayangkan itu telah datang, dan kita berdua hadir disini. Kau telah menikah, tapi bukan denganku," katanya, dia terdengar hampir menangis.

"Kau ingat? Kita berjanji untuk menamainya Hugo kalau nanti anak kita laki-laki, dan Rose kalau dia perempuan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau memiliki anak selain denganku apalagi dengan si Ferret itu!"

"Ron, hentikan, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Ron menerjang maju dan mencengkram pundak Hermione erat-erat, rasa benci yang membara itu mendadak menghilang sama sekali. Memorinya kembali di malam Ron datang ke apartmentnya mabuk dan hampir–

Hermione menjerit histeris, ia memberontak hebat dan berlari kebelakang punggung Harry, bersembunyi disana. Baik Ron dan Harry tersentak kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan Hermione itu. Tetapi Ron nampaknya tidak menyerah, dia maju berusaha meraihnya lagi.

Harry menahan punggungnya, kalau ini diteruskan bisa gawat dan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dan bisa merusak persahabatan ketiganya.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione, badannya menggigil ketakutan di balik Harry. Tapi keberaniannya masih tersisa untuk menatap nyalang mata Ron itu.

"Itu bukan salah ku karena Lavender meracuniku selama bertahun-tahun! Kau pikir aku yang memintanya untuk memberinya Love Poison padaku?"

"Kenapa kau harus datang dengan mabuk padaku malam itu?"

Seketika Ron terdiam, dia mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hermione.

"Tapi aku tidak sempat menyentuhmu waktu itu!" sergahnya.

Hermione melengos, "Kalau saja kau tidak pernah datang malam itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Mione,"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk siap menyambutmu pulang kapanpun, tapi kau merusaknya. Kau–merusakku."

Dia terlihat marah, kemudian membentak "Demi tuhan, bisakah kau berhenti melebih-lebihkan segalanya?"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Melebih-lebihkan segalanya kau bilang? Kau hampir memperkosaku!"

Harry terkejut bukan main atas apa yang Hermione bilang, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, ia menerjang maju dan mencengkram kerah baju Ron. Persetan dengan persahabatan ketiganya, yang mungkin sudah rusak dari awal. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya, apa yang Ron lakukan adalah salah. Itu bukan hal benar yang dapat di betulkan dengan atas nama persahabatan atau dengan alasan apapun.

"Kau hampir memperkosanya? Kau gila?" desis Harry.

"Minggir, Harry. Ini urusanku dengan Hermione,"

Sederet kalimat itu, Harry melayangkan tinjunya ke hidung Ron. Ron Weasley jatuh tersungkur, itu tidak lama karena dia membalas dengan tinju lainnya. Seisi ruangan menjadi ricuh untuk melerai keduanya.

Draco Malfoy datang disaat yang tidak tepat, dia segera berlari ke sumber kericuhan. Disambut dengan acungan mantra paling mematikan dari Ron dan teriakan penuh amarah dari pria denga wajah yang berdarah akibat bergulat dengan Harry. Itu terjadi begitu cepat, dia nyaris tidak bisa mendengar terikan khawatir dari Hermione dan tamu lain.

Draco jatuh diatas lututnya, memegangi perutnya yang dirasa mantranya tepat terjadi disana. Hermione bersimpuh disampingnya dan merangkul bahunya, meneriakan namanya untuk tetap sadar.

Draco mengangkat tangannya untuk melihat apakah telah terjadi pendarahan atas luka yang ia dapat barusan.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Ia bernafas kembali, ia tidak terkena mantra apapun. Kemudian mendongak, mendapati Lucius Malfoy, ayahnya sendiri mengangkat tongkatnya di hadapan Ron yang berlutut kesakitan atas mantra Crucio yang berasal dari tongkat ayahnya.

Rasanya Draco ingin tertawa, ayahnya baru saja menyelamatkannya.

Abraxas Malfoy pasti sedang tertawa dalam kuburnya.

Ia menoleh, Hermione yang terlihat khawatir bertanya kepadanya berkali-kali apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Draco bangkit dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hermione. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Son?" tanya ayahnya khawatir.

"Kau menyelamatkan anakmu sendiri sekarang, Lucius?" tanyanya balik dengan nada sarkastik, setelah sisa keluarga Weasley menangani Ron dan Lucius menghampirinya.

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih–"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, lebih baik aku mati dibandingkan tangan kotormu itu mencampuri masalah hidup dan matiku." katanya. Ayahnya untuk sesaat terlihat sangat terluka, dan itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Draco menoleh pada Hermione yang masih dalam pelukannya, "Ayo kita pulang, Granger. Tempat ini menyedihkan." sederet kalimat itu, ia berapparate ke rumahnya di tengah padang rumput dan perbukitan di West Sussex.

"Draco, apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione lagi setelah mereka sampai, dia menepuk keras pundak Draco karena pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan tercenung untuk sesaat.

"Astaga, kau itu tuli? Aku sudah jawah berkali-kali kalau aku tidak apa-apa." katanya jengkel.

Draco berbalik, Hermione melipat tangannya di dada terlihat kesal, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur kau tidak apa-apa." kata Hermione.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengontrol mantan mu yang menyedihkan itu dengan baik," cemohnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah sepatutnya berterimakasih pada ayahmu? Dia menyelamatkan nyawamu hari ini."

"Dan bukankah malam ini sepatutnya kau tutup mulut dan seharusnya kau mulai menanggalkan baju mu karena ini malam pertama kita?"

.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

* * *

Hah ya ampun, akhirnya i'm back xD

Agak pendek ya? maaf-maaf, tapi next chapter akan di usahakan lebih cepat dan panjang karena Draco ngomong ngeselin pas di akhir :3

Maaf sekali seharusnya liburan bisa update lebih cepat hehe, tapi aku lagi terjun dan menyelam ke fandom lain fiuh menguras banyak tenaga dan pikiran. mampir ya ke ff ku satunya masih fresh from the oven hehe malah promosi*plak*

Thanks for reading this up and downs story dan yang ngereview chapter sebelumnya xD setiap review saya baca dengan amat sangat senang hati kok!


	13. Chapter 13

Hallo, pertama-tama daikota-akira mau meminta maaf untuk waktu update yang sangat random(dan lama) hehe saya orang yang suka menunda-nunda!:(

Dan, wow... tidak terasa review sudah mencapai 100! _*cry in happiness* *peluk satu-satu*_ aku gak nyangka ternyata sampai ada 100 orang yang telah mereview story ini, aku baca semua review satu-satu tidak ada yang terlewat kok meskipun jarang(gak pernah) ku balas, tapi percayalah review apapun sangat aku apresiasi dan semacam moodboster bagi aku untuk lanjutin, ugh story ini history nya sudah panjang dan banyak up and down nya! Gak nyangka juga ada yang menunggu-nunggu cerita ini juga wowww!

Ku harap kalian masih mau melanjutkan membaca petualangan dramione ini ya bersamaku hehe! 2 minggu lagi aku juga ada sejibun ujian-ujian penting, jadi itu juga salah satu alasan update yang ngaaaaret, doain ya!^^

ANYWAYS, semoga 3.8k sudah cukup panjang! happy reading, readers!

* * *

Draco masih meringis sambil memegangi dadanya hingga sekarang, mungkin ia benar-benar mati di crucio oleh Hermione Granger –Malfoy sekarang, kalau saja dia tidak melucuti tongkat sihir Hermione mungkin ia sudah benar-benar habis, padahal dia hanya menggoda wanita yang notabenenya istrinya itu dengan menyinggung malam pertama.

Tetapi reaksi yang Hermione tunjukan benar-benar berlebihan, wanita itu tidak segan-segan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah hidungnya.

Nyaris, untung saja Draco sempat melucutinya. Draco kira itu sudah berakhir, nyatanya Hermione sang pemberani dari Gryffindor yang pantang menyerah itu langsung menerjang ke arahnya dan memukul dadanya kuat-kuat dengan tangan kosong dan wajah merah bak udang rebus, meneriakinya: "Kau mesum!"

Ekpresi Hermione sangat lucu, Draco tidak bisa menahan tawanya sambil meringis memegangi dadanya yang terasa cukup nyeri, ia akan mengingat-ingat jangan menggoda Hermione menyangkut masalah tidur bersama kalau ia masih ingin hidup tenang.

" _Really,_ Granger? Kau berniat untuk membuat skandal lain dengan headlines ' _Hermione Malfoy membunuh Ceo Malfoy Corps di malam pertama mereka_ '?" kekehnya.

Hermione mendengus tidak senang dan memungut tongkatnya di atas lantai kayu, "Yah, jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya, aku tidak akan segan. Bisakah kau setidaknya bersikap _normal_?"

" _Normal_? Yang perlu dipertanyakan terkait hal itu adalah kau. Kau _overreacting_!" balas Draco pedas.

Hermione melengos tidak percaya dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang menghadap Draco, "Aku?"

"Hei aku disini hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bercanda." kata Draco mengangkat bahunya simpatik, kedua alisnya terangkat, sama halnya dengan sudut bibirnya terbentuk senyum jahil, yang justru makin menyebalkan di mata Hermione.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda dan membangunkan si singa pemarah in. Ekspresinya tidak ternilai, dia terlihat sangat gusar, alisnya yang mengerut kesal dan tatapan matanya menyorot tajam seolah bisa menguburnya ke dalam inti bumi terpanas dibawah kakinya, itu telah menjadi suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Draco.

"Oh ya? Maafkan aku tidak _cukup_ pintar untuk menangkap maksud lelucon super menyedihkan mu itu!" katanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Bukankah memang kodratnya selalu begitu? Kau tidak cukup pintar dibandingkan dengan ku sejak dulu kita di Hogwarts." sinis Draco dengan senyum sombongnya.

Hermione menghentakkan nafasnya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka setengah, siap untuk segala sumpah serapah yang akan ia luncurkan, dia benar-benar hampir meledak. Dan itu makin membuat Draco girang.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kita harus menetapkan peraturan untuk berbicara seperlunya di rumah ini, dan untuk masalah _bercanda_ , kita tidak akan melakukannya, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa bercanda denganmu."

"Ayolah, Granger, bercanda denganmu sangat menyenangkan, aku harus bercanda dengan siapa lagi selain dengan mu dirumah ini?"

Hermione berbalik, berjalan tidak sabar ke arah tangga, "Kau ingin bisa bercanda?" dia memutar tubuhnya lagi menghadap si putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy, " _See?_ Crookshanks siap 24 jam meladeni candaan payah mu itu." katanya sambil menunjuk kucing oranye berbulu lebat yang sedang menggeliat-geliat di atas sofa hijau Malfoy, kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya menanjaki tangga kayu.

Draco merenyit melihat mahluk berbulu itu mendadak sudah menguasai sofa miliknya, ia tidak tahu kucing itu masih hidup dan nyatanya Hermione membawanya kemari, ke rumahnya tanpa seizin atau berkompromi dengan nya.

"Hei aku bahkan belum menyetujui kucing itu untuk tinggal di rumah _kita._ "

Oh, crap.

Barusan dia bilang apa?

 _Kita._

Itu terdengar sangat amat salah, dari sektor manapun tanpa terkecuali dan tanpa ada pembenarannya, tanpa ada pengecualian. Dan dia terlanjur melontarkan itu. Draco Malfoy rasanya ingin memotong lidahnya saja, mendadak lidahnya kelu dan terasa pahit.

Tidak ada dasar dan falsafahnya bahwa Hermione dan Draco suatu saat akan menjadi kita entah untuk kapanpun, tidak peduli kesepakatan mereka untuk menikah dan tinggal bersama. Tapi konteks _kita_ itu sangat salah bagi keduanya, setidaknya bagi Draco. Kita mengandung arti yang besar, tidak bisa tunggal, mengandung arti kata bersama, satu tujuan, kesatuan perasaan dalam artian yang sama.

Kau dan aku, _berdua._

 _S_ _ejoli_.

Oh, Draco mendadak merasa mual.

 _Kenapa aku harus mengatakan kata terkutuk itu?_ Rutuk Draco.

Langkah Hermione terhenti, wanita itu memutar, senyum kemenangan nan manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya menghadap Draco yang mematung, berusaha keras mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya untuk tetap cool, "Oh, terimakasih untuk berbaik hati membagi rumah ini bersama," katanya sesaat memberi jeda, "–untuk _kita._ " lanjutnya, terdapat penekanan intonasi di kata terakhir yang membuat Draco merenyit sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku salah ucap–"

Hermione tidak menghiraukannya, dia makin menghilang ke lantai atas, langkah kakinya terdengar menghentak di atas tangga kayu dengan tenaga yang tidak seperlunya dikeluarkan sebesar itu, menandakan si jenius itu tengah gusar.

"Good night, _Husband_ , aku mau tidur." teriaknya.

"Oh? Akhirnya setuju untuk malam pertama? Kamar _kita_ yang sebelah kanan, Granger! Aku akan menyusul!" balas Draco, masih berusaha untuk memenangkan argumen ini, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dirinya benar-benar K.O karena salah ucap.

Sepuluh detik berlalu, Hermione tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalasnya seperti biasa. Mungkin Hermione tidak mendengarnya, pikir Draco. Draco memutuskan untuk menyusulnya, untuk menggodanya lagi.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti dan dia menghindar dengan lompatan, benar-benar terkejut karena sebuah buku sebesar ensiklopedia mendadak terlempar nyaris tepat mendarat di wajahnya dari arah tangga.

Draco menyimpulkan ia hampir terkena serangan jantung.

Dia merasa kaki-kaki nya terasa _loyo_ saking terkejutnya, dia memegangi jantungnya yang melompat barusan.

"Oh, _merlin_ , aku menikahi wanita paling mengejutkan di dunia ini."

000

Pagi harinya Hermione terbangun dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dia benar-benar merasa nyaman di kamar ini, kamar yang terang dan luas serta memiliki jendela dan balkon yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan perbukitan padang rumput luas milik Malfoy.

 _Malfoy_.

Oh, ya, benar juga. Si pirang itu juga tinggal disini, bersamanya. Pada dasarnya, rumah ini milik Draco, yang notabene nya sudah sah menjadi suaminya.

Hermione mengerang dan mengubur wajahnya ke dalam bantal kuat-kuat mengingat hari _bahagia_ nya kemarin yang _sangat_ membahagiakan. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan fakta bahwa ia adalah wanita karrier yang telah bersuami, _great_. Paginya sudah menjadi buruk dengan mengingat si pirang kurang ajar itu.

Hermione pun terduduk, bangkit dan membuka pintu balkon kamarnya. Ia berdiri di sana untuk beberapa waktu, menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Tarikan nafas nya yang panjang menandai bahwa ia siap untuk menghadapi hari barunya sebagai Hermione Malfoy, menghadapi suaminya yang menyebalkan itu, yang pada akhirnya akan selalu ia temui tiap hari.

Hermione bukanlah tipe orang yang memerlukan waktu lama di kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah siap untuk menuju ke kantornya di London. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke kamarnya yang masih terasa amat kosong, dan sangat berciri kamar tamu. Dan itu terasa sangat salah.

 _M_ _ungkin aku akan mampir ke toko furnitur dan mendekorasi kamar ini_.

Hermione pun bersiap turun dan dia mencium bau sosis yang tengah di goreng dari arah dapur. Perutnya mendadak terasa sangat lapar, mengingat ia tidak banyak makan di hari pernikahan kemarin. Ia tersenyum tidak percaya bahwa Draco adalah tipe orang yang menyiapkan makanannya sendiri selama di dunia muggles ini tanpa bantuan peri rumah seperti di dunia sihir.

"Malfoy, aku berencana untuk mendekorasi kamarku, itu tidak apa– _Merlin!_ " Hermione tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia terlanjut menjerit kaget.

Draco Malfoy. Telanjang. Di hadapannya. Dengan santai sambil menggoreng sosis. Di dapur.

Benar-benar pagi yang indah.

Well, tidak benar-benar telanjang. Secara teknis, Draco masih tertutup dengan handuk yang meliliti pinggangnya, tapi sama seperti yang Draco bilang, Hermione _overreacting._

"DRACO BISAKAH KAU TIDAK TELANJANG BASAH-BASAH DAN PAKAI BAJUMU DAHULU?!"

Draco tersentak kaget, ia tengah menscroll berita muggles lewat ponselnya sambil menggoreng sosis pagi itu dengan tenangnya, di interupsi dengan jeritan melengking Hermione yang menyebabkan ponsel nya nyaris tercebur ke wajan panas berisi minyak. Kemudian dengan santainya dia bilang: "Oh, aku lupa, kau ada disini."

Hermione yang kini memunggunginya mendengus tidak percaya, "Hah? Bisa-bisa nya kau bilang kau lupa kalau aku disini?! Aku ini istrimu, _merlin!_ "

"Ah, benar juga, istri macam apa yang menjerit histeris seperti perawan melihat suaminya yang secara harfiahnya tidak benar-benar telanjang?" katanya mendekati Hermione, memegang bahu wanita itu dan memutar paksa tubuh Hermione untuk menghadapnya.

Hermione berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan kesalahtingkahannya dan memaksa matanya untuk menghindari dada bidang, bahu lebar, perut yang terbentuk sempurna dan garis v menuju bagian bawah tubuh Draco, yang masih _basah._ Sudut bibir Draco terangkat melihat Hermione yang salah tingkah meskipun wanita itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya. Rupanya, semua wanita pasti akan terpesona dengan tubuhnya, tak terkecuali si Granger ini.

Draco memaksa Hermione untuk memegang spatula yang ia pegang, "Aku sudah goreng sosisnya, buatkan aku dua telur dadar yang matang." katanya sambil berlalu naik ke atas untuk bersiap dan berpakaian. Meninggalkan Hermione yang tidak bisa berkata-kata mendengar suruhan Draco yang seenaknya dengan rona merah di pipinya yang masih terlihat jelas.

Tapi Hermione tetap melakukan apa yang Draco bilang. Pikirnya, itu akan mempermudah pagi ini tanpa adanya pertengkaran dan Draco mungkin akan berhenti menggodanya setidaknya untuk pagi ini karena Hermione memiliki meeting yang penting untuk desain baju nya yang terbaru.

Draco tak lama turun, lengkap dengan setelan tuxedo nya dan rambutnya sudah di tata rapi dan klimis. Dia tak ragu dan langsung bergabung dengan Hermione untuk sarapan, Hermione merenyit sebal melihat kelakukan Draco yang seolah tanpa dosa, mengingat lelaki itu sudah _telanjang_ dan menyuruhnya membuat telur dadar seolah dia semacam pelayan atau apa?

"Hei telurmu kenapa bisa enak?" tanya Draco heran sambil menyuap sepotong telur dadar.

Hermione menyeringai, kedua alisnya terangkat sombong, "Oh ya? Resep Rahasia Keluarga Granger." katanya. Draco mencemohnya dengan berkata bahwa hal-hal semacam resep rahasia itu tidak ada.

"Kau tahu? Kesabaranku nyaris habis pagi ini, aku bukan pelayan atau peri rumahmu, Draco!" kata Hermione pedas.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Dengar, Granger, bukankah itu hal yang bijak untuk bekerja sama dan saling membantu kalau kau masih ingin hidup dengan tenang di rumah ini?"

"Bijak?"

"Kita berdua tahu kalau kita memiliki kepribadian dan…sifat yang berbeda. Tapi, aku masih ingin hidup nyaman di rumah ini tanpa adanya kau yang seenaknya saja melempar barang ke arahku. Kita perlu bekerja sama di rumah ini sebagai teman serumah."

"Bekerja sama seperti apa?" tanya Hermione sanksi.

"Itu sederhana. Kau yang buat sarapan aku yang mencuci piringnya, kau juga yang menyiapkan makan malam karena aku tidak begitu pandai di dapur. Kita bekerja sama menjaga kebersihan rumah ini. Sihir atau dengan cara konvensional terserah padamu, yang penting jangan menghancurkan rumah ini dan kau harus menjaga si buntalan bulu oranye itu supaya tidak menggaruk-garuk sofa ku."

Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan terakhir Draco. "Oke-oke, itu sebenarnya terdengar bagus."

Draco mengangguk puas, dia menunjuk Hermione menggunakan garpunya, " _See,_ Granger, semuanya akan menjadi mudah kalau kau tidak seenaknya melempar barang ke arah muka ku dan menjerit seperti perawan tanpa henti."

Hermione memutar matanya tak peduli, Draco kemudian mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan bekas piring makanan mereka melayang secara sihir ke wastafel dan tercuci dengan sendirinya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar rumah bersiap untuk memulai hari mereka, Hermione terdiam tak mengerti ketika Draco mengeluarkan mobilnya.

"Kau tidak berapparate?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menggeleng, "Salah satu hal yang ku suka di dunia muggles ini adalah mereka punya kendaraan modern bernama mobil, kau tahu... seperti kesempatan kedua menggunakan sapu terbang disaat kita tidak bisa menggunakannya disini." seringainya muncul, "kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Hermione tanpa pikir panjang lagi membuka pintu mobil dan masuk, ia berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya, lagi pula akan aneh kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul di kantor tanpa membawa mobilnya, mengingat mobilnya masih di London. "Bukankah untuk sampai ke London membutuhkan waktu sekitar… dua jam? Apa ini tidak akan terlambat?"

Draco mendengus geli, "Lalu kenapa kalau terlambat? Granger, kau dan aku adalah CEO dan pemilik bisnis terbesar di dunia muggles ini. Kita tidak menunggu orang, orang-orang lah yang perlu ketar-ketir menunggu kehadiran kita."

000

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Mrs. Malfoy." Staff kantor nya menyelamatinya begitu Hermione sampai di kantor.

Hermione merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar kolega-kolega kerjanya dengan hangat menyambutnya. Pernikahan… dia baru saja menikah kemarin. Media sudah mendengar kabar ini, dan benar kata Draco kabar pernikahan mereka menggemparkan dunia bisnis dan kabar miring tentang Hermione menyusut begitu saja, di gantikan dengan hot news pernikahannya dan sibuknya media massa mencari-cari foto pernikahan mereka yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan.

Hah, tentu saja.

Hermione dengan sopan mengangguk dan memberikan senyum pada koleganya, kemudian melipir masuk ke ruangannya. Dia terduduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Hermione meniup poninya yang mulai memanjang menutupi matanya, ia jengkel terhadap dirinya sendiri yang kesulitan mengatasi pipinya yang masih menghangat entah karena alasan apa.

 _Pernikahan._

Jadi dia sudah menikah, ya?

Itu terdengar sangat aneh. Hermione bukannya tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini, memikirkan bahwa ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menetap bersama seseorang yang tepat dengan jalan menikah, yang akhirnya menjadi teman hidup di sisa umurnya. Ia sangat sering memikirkan ini, yang dulu menjadi gambaran masa depannya bersama Ron. Untuk entah bagaimana solusinya, dirinya akhirnya menikah dengan Ron, dan merencanakan untuk memiliki dua anak yang mungkin memiliki surai oranye ala Weasley.

Hermione menghela nafasnya panjang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu. Toh, dia juga akhirnya menikah seperti yang dulu ia impi-impikan meskipun tidak dengan Ron. Tapi, membawa tanggung jawab sebagai istri seseorang, seorang _Malfoy_ dan menjadi teman hidup _._ Apa itu akan menjadi nyata?

Tentang akankah masa depan yang nyata itu benar-benar ada bersama dengan Draco Malfoy?

Memiliki seorang anak terdengar sangat menyenangkan, Hermione bukan tipe wanita yang sangat menggemasi anak kecil tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyukainya. Memiliki anak sendiri dalam waktu yang entah dekat, entah jauh rasanya tidak mustahil.

 _Tunggu dulu,_ memiliki anak bersama _Draco_?

Rasanya itu seperti tipe lawakan timpang yang akan Draco tertawakan mati-matian.

Hermione menggeleng kuat. Astaga, barusan dia berimajinasi apa? Tadi adalah imajinasi terliar dan terandom yang pernah ia pikirkan. Hermione meluruskan duduknya, ia menarik nafas dengan senyum yang baru. Tetapi senyum itu sirna begitu ia melihat surat kecil, bisa dibilang lipatan kertas yang familiar beberapa waktu yang lalu di atas mejanya.

Hermione tertegun, beberapa dugaan mulai tereka dalam otaknya. Memorinya otomatis terulang atas kertas yang terasa familiar, kertas yang sama dan tulisan tangan yang sama. Dari orang yang sama. Mengenyahkan degup jantungnya yang makin terasa kencang, dan menguatkan prasangkanya, tak ayal Hermione tetap membuka kertas itu.

 _Apa kau pikir kau bisa lari dari semua ini lewat pernikahan settingan mu itu, Miss Granger?_

Dugaannya benar.

Entah siapa, yang menulis surat ini adalah orang yang sama mengirimkan surat semacam ini beberapa waktu lalu.

Nama Draco langsung ia hapus dari daftar hipotesisnya sejak awal. Draco sudah terang-terangan mengaku bahwa bukan dia yang menulis surat terror ini dan Hermione mempercayainya. Pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah siapa dan bagaimana bisa surat ini sampai tepat di mejanya yang notabenenya memiliki tingkat privasi yang tinggi.

Hermione memegangi pelipisnya, mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan yang mungkin seseorang telah menjadi musuhnya tanpa ia sadari dan sengaja. Ia terus memutar otak, siapa yang mungkin bisa menjadi musuhnya, musuh dalam selimut, mungkin.

Tapi siapa?

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione mendongak sedikit kalut, mendapati Assistennya di ambang pintu "Ya, Evelyn?"

Assistennya itu tersenyum sopan, "Kau baik-baik saja? Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi, aku bertanya apakah kau membutuhkan kopi?"

Hermione mengedip, "Ya, tentu saja." katanya, kemudian menambahkan dengan cepat "yang sedikit lebih kuat dari biasanya."

Evelyn mengangguk sopan, "Baik Miss. Granger," katanya hendak menutup pintu, "Oh, dan Mr. Malfoy meminta untuk disambungkan jam 1 nanti,"

"Okay,"

Hermione mengerang, ia mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya sendiri. Kenapa di banyaknya waktu, harus hari ini?

Panggilan jam 1 tadi yang Evelyn maksud ialah Draco dengan santainya memerintah bahwa ia harus hadir bersamanya di sebuah pesta mewah yang Hermione yakin berisi kolega-kolega kerja Draco yang super membosankan dan nantinya Hermione akan mati kutu. Sementara Draco akan tenggelam dengan pembicaraan bisnis yang tidak menarik, bukan berarti Hermione juga berharap Draco otomatis berubah menjadi teman pesta yang menyenangkan.

"Miss. Granger, kau terlihat sangat… stress, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Evelyn yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kerutan di kening Hermione yang makin mendalam saat mereka tengah membahas proyek fashion show bulan depan.

Hermione mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, barusan Draco menelfonku dan memberitahuku untuk hadir di acara pesta pembukaan kerja sama hotel miliknya di Los Angeles minggu depan." erangnya.

Eve tertawa kecil, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau akan debut menjadi Mrs. Malfoy di depan publik untuk pertama kalinya."

"Ini mungkin pesta tertutup, Draco juga tidak menyukai sorotan media. Dan, tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Aku benci pesta mewah macam itu."

"Aku yakin itu akan menyenangkan, lagi pula bukankah ini kesempatan besar di Los Angeles?"

Hermione menatap assistennya itu tidak mengerti, Evelyn menyadari tatapan sanksi bossnya itu, dia mengangkat bahu "Aku sempat heran mengapa kau tidak liburan untuk Honeymoon pasca pernikahanmu," katanya tiba-tiba membelokan pembicaraan.

Hermione berdeham, "Well…"

 _Tentu saja aku dan Ferret mesum itu tidak akan pernah mungkin pergi ke Honeymoon._

Hermione nyaris mengutarakan pemikirannya, tapi kemudian dia mengingat bahwa ia adalah istri yang berbahagia lahir dan batin. "Dia memiliki banyak urusan dalam waktu dekat, dan aku memiliki deadline satu bulan untuk acara fashion show ini. Aku dan Draco sepakat untuk… _menundanya._ Karena waktu yang tidak memungkinkan." kata Hermione, dengan cepat menyusun alasan yang herannya masuk akal.

Hermione menyesap kopinya yang mulai dingin sambil membolak-balikan material kain di tangannya. Evelyn tersenyum, "Nah, kemudian aku teringat akan proyek besar ini yang pasti menjadi alasanmu untuk tidak mengambil libur Honeymoon. Maksudku disini adalah, pergi ke Los Angeles bersama Mr. Malfoy adalah kesempatan yang briliant untuk honeymoon singkat, bukan?" katanya bersemangat.

Hermione hampir saja terbatuk dan memuntahkan kopinya di atas material kain yang ia pegang, tapi dengan panik ia menahan batuk itu dan menelan kopinya. "Ah..." Hermione tidak yakin apa yang harus ia katakan, melihat Evelyn yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang super aneh.

"Eh, sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Mr. Malfoy bersikeras mengajakmu untuk menemaninya, _that's men's logic, right?_ " lanjut Evelyn sambil tersenyum manis.

000

Malam itu Draco pulang dengan sebotol wine super langka dan mahal di tangannya, sebagai bahan _sogokan_ dan berharap-harap cemas Hermione entah bagaimana caranya harus menyetujui ajakannya untuk hadir di pesta pembukaan hotel yang sudah ia persiapkan sejak tiga tahun lalu. Salah satu proyek terbesar yang pernah ia garap, bersama dengan kolega kerjanya sejak ia merintis karir di dunia Muggles, Ben Mclawyer, seorang Muggles yang sangat ia percaya.

Ini bukan keputusan yang Draco senangi juga. Membawa Hermione ke suatu pesta publik sebagai istrinya, pasti akan sulit. Entah proses mengajaknya atau entah saat di pestanya. Salahkan si Granger itu yang terlalu lama menjadi kutu buku dan tidak tahu caranya menikmati pesta mewah berisi orang-orang penting.

Ia sudah merasa bersalah karena tidak mengundang Ben di pernikahannya, tentu saja. Nyatanya, Ben adalah teman yang sangat supportive dan tekun mengajari hal-hal berbau bisnis di awal ia merintis karir dan masih dibawah, seperti bagaimana cara menyusun taktik marketing yang baik, cara berbisnis dengan orang diatas kita, cara menjual dan cara bergaul, bersikap layaknya seorang pebisnis ulung. Ben mengajarkannya dari nol saat dia benar-benar tabu akan bisnis muggle.

Bisa dibilang, Ben adalah orang yang memiliki peran penting dalam sepak terjang perbisnisannya, satu dari sedikit orang yang seorang Malfoy percayai, yang bebas dari pengkhianat, korupsi dan menganggap keloyalan seseorang adalah sebuah ungkapan belaak. Tidak hanya Ben, banyak sekali kolega-kolega penting nantinya yang akan hadir, dan mereka semua nampak amat tertarik untuk bertemu dengan istrinya yang merupakan sosok berpengaruh di dunia fashion muggles beberapa tahun belakangan. Terlebih, sosok Hermione yang misterius, menjadi pertanyaan setiap orang selama ini.

Draco mendapati mobil putih Hermione akhirnya terparkir di garasi besar miliknya, rupanya Hermione berkendara pulang membawa mobil pribadinya. Draco menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan pintu rumah, kemudian mengerang teringat sesuatu yang amat _fatal_.

Bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodohnya memilih wine dari segala macam hadiah sebagai sogokan? Hermione pasti akan mengutuknya, tentu saja. Granger membenci wine semenjak _insiden_ mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Tapi bukan Malfoy namanya kalau lari dari masalah, maka darinya, Draco masuk dengan mantap, disambut dengan hangat tak lain tak bukan oleh Crookshanks yang manja menggelayuti kakinya dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Hermione.

"Hei, dimana si Granger?" tanya Draco kepada si kucing oranye yang gendut itu.

Crookshanks berlari ke arah dapur seolah mengerti perkataannya, Draco mengikutinya, terdengar sayup-sayup suara musik jaman dahulu, _The Beatles_ dan aroma makanan yang baru saja jadi dari arah dapur. Sesampainya disana, ia di kejutkan dengan meja makannya yang biasa selalu kosong kini tersaji beberapa jenis masakan rumah. Tidak banyak dan itu terlihat sederhana, Draco menyimpulkan Hermione baru selesai memasak, tentu saja si Granger pasti tidak bisa memasak masakan sulit sekelas koki bintang limanya.

Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Draco tertegun dan hatinya terasa menghangat secara mengejutakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, pulangnya kali ini terasa berbeda. Rumah ini nyatanya hanya sebuah panggilan 'rumah' tanpa definisi yang sesungguhnya, dan salah satu dari sekian banyak persinggahannya untuk tidur, tidak bisa ia sebut benar-benar rumah karena terkadang Draco masih hidup nomaden dari hotel satu ke hotel lainnya tanpa benar-benar menetap disini untuk waktu lama.

Untuk seorang pria cassanova dan bebas seperti Draco, itu adalah hal yang wajar karena dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk tinggal di satu tempat untuk periode yang panjang, karena tidak ada alasan baginya untuk kerap tinggal di tempat yang sama. Itu akan membosankan, bukan? Mungkin karena tidak ada yang mengikatnya, menyambutnya, yang menjadikannya sebuah alasannya untuk menyebut rumah dengan artian yang sesungguhnya.

Dulu, rumah ini selalu menyambutnya dengan gelap dan dingin sampai ia yang harus mengurusi semuanya sendirian. Tapi kali ini berbeda, kali ini terasa terang dan hangat, dengan perapian yang sudah menyala, kucing gendut berbulu oranye yang menyambutnya, masakan rumah yang tersaji dan suara langkah kaki berisik Hermione yang menuruni tangga diikuti gumaman nyanyian tidak jelas, menyahuti alunan musik The Beatels dari radio di dapur.

Rumah ini terasa ada kehidupan dan bukan karena hanya karena dirinya, tapi _seseorang._

Dan itu merupakan hal baru sekaligus anomali yang tidak pernah Draco rasakan sebelumnya.

Hermione muncul, terlihat segar dengan pakaian tidurnya, sehabis mandi dengan bando kuping tikus yang belakangan Draco pelajari sebagai tokoh fiktif disney _Mickey Mouse_ menghiasi kepalanya, menyibak seluruh keningnya yang terkadang tertutup poni _._

"Oh, sudah pulang?" sapa Hermione, masih dengan sikap cuek dan ke- _hermione-_ annya, dia mendorong Draco tidak sabar yang berdiri mematung menghalangi jalannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, mengambil dua piring dan menyendokkan nasi di keduanya, kemudian menyodorkan salah satu piring yang sudah terisi nasi ke sisi meja makan di seberangnya, _untuknya._

Draco masih mematung menatapnya tanpa berkata-kata.

Hermione menatapnya balik dengan kening berkerut tidak mengerti, "Ada apa? Cepat duduk, aku sangat-sangat lapar." katanya Hemione tidak sabar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco berpikir untuk benar-benar tinggal disini untuk waktu yang lama.

.

to be continued

* * *

Dan, aku tahu ini sudah H+10, tapi aku mau mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri dan berlebaran! Yah liburannya makin berakhir ya T,T

See you soon in next chapter!

.

.

 **mind if you give some review? because i would love to read that :)**


	14. Chapter 14

hello fellas.

and yes, i am still absolutely breathing and alive. (and healthy)

* * *

"Jadi, ku tegaskan sekali lagi, kau - Hermione Malfoy harus ikut dengan ku ke pesta pembukaan hotelku di Los Angeles." kata Draco, dia mengacungkan sendoknya tepat ke arah hidung Hermione, ini sudah lewat nyaris satu jam mereka berdebat - alias Hermione menolak untuk ikut ke acara penting Draco itu.

Mendengar perintah bossy dari Draco itu, Hermione mengerang kesal. "Kenapa dari semua orang di dunia ini, harus _aku_ yang ikut ke pesta macam itu?"

Draco nyaris tertawa mendengar keluhan tidak masuk akal itu, "Oh, aku tidak sadar bahwa kau mendadak berubah menjadi seorang pelupa - maafkan aku, apa perlu ku ingatkan bahwa kita baru saja menikah kemarin dan kau - notabene nya adalah _istriku_?" kata Draco, menekankan kata terakhir dengan sengaja.

Hermione menghela nafas dengan kesal, kemudian melempar tatapan sengit pada Draco. "Tidak perlu repot-repot." kata Hermione. "Aku akan ikut kalau kau memintaku dengan _baik-baik_ dan bukannya memaksaku seperti tadi." lanjut Hermione dengan keras kepala.

Draco mengangkat satu alisnya, "Aku tidak memaksamu," ucapnya dengan santai, "Aku memerintahmu."

Hermione meletakan sendok garpunya dengan tidak sabar, dia melengos tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja dia dengar. " _See?_ Inilah kenapa kita tidak bisa sejalan dengan baik! Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seperti tadi! Aku ini istrimu, bukan pesuruhmu!"

"Kau sendiri mengakui kalau kau _memang_ istriku. Maka bersikaplah _selayaknya_."

"Kau sendiri seharusnya berkaca untuk bersikap _layak_ sebagai suami _._ "

Keduanya sama-sama meringis, mendengar mereka membicarakan perihal menjadi suami-istri yang baik daam berumah tangga itu terdengar sangat…. canggung dan aneh. Tapi kedua nya sama-sama keras kepala atas apa yang mereka yakini: Draco yang bersikeras bahwa Hermione harus hadir bersamanya, dan Hermione tak kalah keras kepalanya menolah mentah-mentah _ajakan_ itu.

"Kenapa kau sangat menentang hal ini?" tanya Draco, kesabarannya nyaris habis, nyatanya mereka berputar-putar dalam lingkaran tiada akhir.

"Kenapa kau sangat menginginkan hal ini?" balas Hermione sengit.

"Kau wanita yang merepotkan." sahut Draco tak kalah sengit.

"Kau lelaki yang menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu kau harus ikut. Pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir, kenapa kau harus mempersulit segala hal? Kalau kau menginginkan perdebatan tiada akhir, aku tidak bisa meladeni karena aku memiliki meeting pagi besok. Kita berdua tahu bahwa kau memang _harus_ ikut pada akhirnya."

Hermione merosot diatas kursinya tanda bahwa ia telah kalah dalam perdebatan omong kosong ini, dia mendengus kesal karena sadar apa yang Draco katakan adalah sangat betul faktanya, dia akan berakhir hadir pada pesta itu juga nantinya.

"Lagi pula apa salahnya untuk secara sederhana, kau hanya perlu hadir bersamaku di acara minggu depan. Acaranya juga diadakan di Los Angeles, kau bisa menikmati waktumu disana, berterimakasihlah padaku untuk liburan singkatmu nanti." kata Draco, dia bangkit dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Draco, Hermione teringat komentar Evelyn perihal menghabiskan waktu di Los Angeles untuk _honeymoon_. Karenanya, pipi Hermione memanas - mungkin ia merona merah, oh - mungkin rambutnya juga berubah menjadi merah. Draco tidak benar-benar serius untuk mengajaknya honeymoon di Los Angeles bukan?

"Aku tidak ingin honeymoon bersamamu disana!" kata Hermione nyaris berteriak panik.

Draco tidak mempercayai pendengarannya barusan, mendengar Hermione pada dasarnya berteriak tak masuk akal, dia menoleh dan mendapati Hermione dengan pipi yang merona bak kepiting rebus.

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan honeymoon disana?" tanya Draco balik.

 _T_ _unggu, mereka tidak berpikir bahwa mereka akan melakukan itu disana, bukan?_

Hermione membuka mulutnya, untuk secara spontan meneriakan " _Kau!"_ tapi detik berikutnya, Hermione sadar, Draco tidak pernah sekalipun menyangkut pautkan honeymoon. Astaga, dia pasti sudah _gila_ karena berpikiran sampai kesana.

Melihat Hermione yang gelagapan, Draco tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan seringai jahilnya.

"Apa? Kau mengharapkan hal _lain_ untuk dilakukan disana? Oh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Hermione dari Gryffindor adalah seorang mesum." sindirnya.

"Oh, tuhan, ampuni nyawaku - aku tidak bisa hidup satu atap dengan mu!" geram Hermione, bangkit dari kursinya dan menghilang di ruang TV.

"Hei, ingatkan aku siapa yang dulu bersikeras untuk tinggal disini bersamaku!" balas Draco.

Hermione memutar matanya dengan gemas, satu detik lagi saja dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Malfoy satu itu, mungkin mereka akan berakhir saling berteriak - untungnya rumah tua tapi modern ini berada di tengah bukit berangin yang jarang ada orang lain selain mereka.

Sementara itu, di dapur Hermione tidak mendengar bahwa Draco Malfoy menghabiskan waktunya dengan tawa tulusnya yang sangat jarang didengar oleh orang lain. Pangeran Slytherin itu tertawa, mengingat-ingat dengan baik ekspresi jengkel sekaligus malu yang anehnya justru membuat Hermione sangat imut di matanya. Tanpa dia sadari, mengerjai Hermione dan membuatnya jengkel telah menjadi rutinitas menyenangkan baginya hanya untuk melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Draco, dengan senyumnya yang jahil langsung menempatkan diri tepat di samping Hermione. Hermione hanya mendengus kesal, teringat perihal kejengkelannya yang belum surut juga.

"Hei, kau menonton Quidditch-nya muggles!" seru Draco, mendapati Hermione tengah menonton sepak bola, saat itu sedang menanyangkan pertandingan antara Manchester City dengan United. "Haha, ini namanya sepak bola, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Quidditch, Ferret."

"Ah, konsepnya sama saja. Kurasa para penyihir muggles born terdahulu mengenalkan permainan Sepak bola ini pada muggles, bukan? Hanya saja mereka menggunakan kaki, karna muggles adalah payah tidak bisa menggunakan sapu terbang."

Hermione menahan tawa kecilnya. "Yah, terserah padamu saja, Malfoy."

"Apa kau suka menonton…. sepak bola?" tanya Draco ragu, tak yakin apa dia benar mengucapkan kata baru dalam kamus nya tersebut.

Hermione menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak menjawabnya, takut-takut kalau nyatanya pertanyaan Draco berujung dengan hinaan lain dari mulut si tetua Malfoy itu. Tapi Hermione kembali mengingat perihal perjanjiannya dengan Draco Malfoy dan tawaran si Ferret itu.

 _"Mari bekerja sama dengan baik mulai hari ini,"_

Dia terdengar tulus saat mengatakannya, sekarang pun juga. Mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya jika ia memiliki hubungan yang benar-benar baik dengan Draco, meskipun masih banyak terbersit rasa ragu dalam diri Hermione. Entah tentang masa lalu nya, atau pun Malfoy atau pun benang merah yang terkait takdir masa lalu milik keduanya.

Tapi, semua orang berubah, bukan?

"Ya, lumayan. Aku sering menontonnya dengan ayahku." jawab Hermione, mencoba senatural mungkin. Toh, ini bukan kali pertama nya mereka berbincang secara santai.

"Aku juga sering, semenjak Ben mengenalkan ku pada TV. Apa kau tidak berkeinginan untuk menontonnya secara langsung suatu hari nanti? Euforia nya pasti akan seseru menonton Quidditch, bukan?"

Kali ini, Hermione menoleh ke arah Draco yang duduk disampingnya. Mungkin ia terdengar halu, tapi pernyataan Draco barusan terdengar seperti, "Apa barusan kau mengajak ku ke stadion untuk menonton bola?"

Ada sedikit hening yang menggantung beberapa detik lamanya, tapi sang Cassanova hanya mengangkat bahunya secara tak acuh, "Ben tidak pernah mengajak ku. Dan kau hanya muggles satu-satunya yang ku percaya."

Percaya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan meng-avada-ku ditengah keramaian stadion, Granger." lanjutnya.

Sisa malam itu diisi dengan teriakan gemas, kesal, pekikan, tak jarang cercaan baik dari Hermione maupun Draco kepada benda mati bernama TV dihadapan mereka. Sering juga di iringi dengan tawaan dan cemoohan yang bergantian, acap kali Draco yang membanting remot saking gemasnya dan Hermione yang menjambak rambut ikalnya frustasi. Itu pertandingan pelik, Hermione dan Draco mendukung kubu yang berlawanan. Sampai tiba dimana Manchester United (dimana Draco yang memenangkan pertaruhan mereka, mengenai Hermione yang kalah dan berjanji akan ikut ke stadion dengan Draco) yang memenangkan pertandingan.

Cukup larut, keduanya sama-sama merasakan ngantuk dan lelah, ditambah sakit kepala yang perlahan diderita Hermione, mungkin dikarenakan dengan ke-agresifannya tadi. Tapi keduanya nampak senang dan puas, meskipun kubu yang Hermione dukung kalah.

"Baiklah ini cukup larut, aku lupa besok sekertarisku mengadakan janji fitting baju dengan para model untuk fashion show ku bulan depan, dan viola sekarang hampir pagi." keluh Hermione, mengucek matanya - dimata Draco itu terlihat childish, Hermione terlalu mengantuk hingga tidak melihat tatapan Draco yang selalu tajam - was was, kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan melembut, di bubuhi senyum yang terukir menawan di kedua sudut pria tampan itu.

"Oh, Granger - kau bisa batalkan sesuka hati mu, kau ini Bosnya, bertingkahlah selayaknya." jawab Draco bersender di pintu kamarnya, sementara Hermione di seberangnya memegang bantal tidur dengan satu tangan di kenop pintu, siap membuka pintu kamar milik Hermione sendiri kapan saja.

"Aku punya ambisi, Malfoy. Dan itu harus terikat dengan aturan dan jadwal."

"Yah baiklah, terserah kau, _looser._ " ejek Draco. Hermione memutar matanya dengan malas, mendorong pintu kamarnya.

"Jangan lupa, lusa - rematch di stadion London." kata Draco, sebelum Hermione benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar itu, Draco lega untuk mendengar sebuah 'Hm' yang sederhana yang tak lain dari Hermione. Hingga Draco memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Hermione sendiri menghabiskan waktu nya di dalam kamarnya sendiri tidak langsung tidur, anehnya ia justru memikirkan ajakan (paksaan) Draco mengenai menonton pertandingan yang masih lusa nanti - tentang hal-hal bodoh seperti pakaian yang harus ia pakai nanti untuk date di stadion.

Tunggu, date?

Oh, tolong katakan dengan lantang bahwa mungkin dia positif terlalu mengantuk atau terlanjur gila.

* * *

I know... i know it's been positively 1 year since chapter 13, wow. my biggest apologize for whoever still waiting or reading this (dead)fict. so, how are you guys? my life has been great so far, i made it to the college somehow, and you'll be in shock because of what kind of life i live in.

dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan dan sebentar lagi hari raya yeay!

rencana untuk fict ini, tidak akan saya sudahi tanpa sebuah akhir (saya bertekad lho) meskipun my life is soooo hectic recently but gladly holiday is coming! and i defenitely will put more hard work on this fict later

chapter 14 ini saya putuskan menjadi pendek (too short actually, isn't?) yah, karena pemanasan dulu, udah lama gak menyentuh fict ini guys:')

so, there'll be more chapter later! i promise. so review please! :)


End file.
